Code Geass: End's Beginning
by Grimdivide
Summary: In the beginning, there was an ending. ACT II: Unraveling Peace, Part 5 uploaded. Please Review and tell me what you think.
1. Prologue

**Please read my other stories first**!

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**Code Geass: End's Beginning**

**Prologue**

_Clayfield Academy, New York, Britannia_

_Two months after Nadie's death._

"Man I hate history," said Jerry, a green eyed, spiky brown haired kid in a brown and black school uniform.

"It doesn't matter if you hate it or not," scolded a sickly purple eyed girl with blonde hair that spiked up at the back, "You still have to attend it Jerry." She wore a red and white girl's uniform jacket with a black skirt and black stockings. She also had a reputation of looking like Kallen Kozuki.

"I know, I know Kaylin," he said, "It's just so boring. By the way, are you sure about going on that exchange student trip? I mean with your health and all..."

"I'll be fine," she said meekly with a smile. "After all Roland and Mary going too, right?"

"Yeah, and Schneider," Jerry said bitterly. Schneider was the school bully and the rare kind at that, he could back up any threats he might send your way.

"Schneider's not all that bad," Kaylin told him, "I mean he's a loyal friend to have."

"What makes you think that?"

Kaylin put on a knowing smile. "I just know he is."

Jerry shrugged and shook his head. "Whatever you say Kaylin...Where do you think Roland and Mary are?"

"Well it is lunch time. Mary must be outside in the courtyard and Roland should be with her unless he decided to go to the roof today."

"If he's on the roof, then he's cooling off from fighting Schneider again," Jerry laughed. "So what do you think Japan will be like?" Kaylin put her hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh. "What's so funny?"

Kaylin stopped laughing. "It's nothing. I'm sure it will be great."

"Okay I'll take your word for it."

They continued out to the courtyard where they met up with a girl with brown eyes and a brown pony tail, Mary. "Hi guys," she greeted after she swallowed a bite of the sandwich she was eating, "Where's Roland?"

Jerry shrugged. "Must be on the roof again." He noticed a sad look on Kaylin's face and frowned. "What's the matter Kaylin? It's not like Roland isn't in any danger or anything...besides Schneider, but he can handle himself."

Kaylin shook her head. "It's not that...It's something else."

"Can you not stay a minute away from your knight in shining armor?" Mary asked Kaylin slyly, making her blush.

"I-It's not like that," she replied in defense weakly, before returning to her saddened state. "I don't think he's been doing too well."

"He seemed fine last I saw him," Jerry told them.

"He's good with masks," was the last thing Kaylin said during lunch.

************

On the roof of the academy, a male student with blue eyes and light brown hair sat, staring at a photograph. Roland was a top notch student in all classes and was completely handsome, but he was not that popular in school. The reason being, he looked like the former Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia.

Ever since he was called 'Lelouch' by one of the students, he had been having weird dreams. The reason why they were weird was because they were more like scattered memories. Although, they were not his memories.

Right now he was mourning an important friend that used to be in the photo in his hands. The photo showed Roland, Naoto, and Kaylin, standing for a group picture on the beach. But there was a big gap in the picture where _she_ used to be.

Roland was always a cheery person, but now that Roland seemed so far away. Now that cheeriness was more of a front for Kaylin so she wouldn't worry about him.

He remembered when he left the Remnants. The leader said they would be allowed to live their own lives as long as they don't get in the way. Roland said he and Kaylin were through with them and wanted nothing more to do with fighting and, in anger, left. They wouldn't have been living too long if it hadn't been for Naoto giving them money to live off of, he even helped them get a dorm at Clayfield for them to temporarily live while they search for a permanent home. Naoto was not happy with them leaving, but he did not do anything to stop them. He was upset about _her_ death, but there was something more to it.

Roland didn't care who was _her_ killer but he told himself that he would get revenge on all of the Remnants. First, though, he needs to make sure Kaylin will be safe. Second, before he goes after the Remnants, he wants to find this Lelouch vi Britannia. What Roland will do with Lelouch is unknown, even to him.

************

_Ashford Academy, Japan_

Kallen Kozuki, the Red Lotus of Japan and Ace of the Black Knights, was staring out the window during history. She was daydreaming about a certain Demon Emperor turned Azure Knight of the Wind and what he was doing now.

Two months ago, Lelouch and Adam escaped from a prisoner transport and were missing ever since. Now they are the two most wanted fugitives in the world. They were hated but they barely dodged the death penalty.

There had been some tension in the Black Knights ever since Lelouch returned. Some wanted to kill him while others wanted to just lock him away since he had apparently changed. There was also some political trouble in Spain but the UFN can't really do anything since Spain called it an internal affair. Still, Kallen had a bad feeling about it all.

Noa had offered her a job as part of the Guardians. They were now an independent sect of the Black Knights run only by Noa. Kallen had accepted the job just the other day and would train with Lance every weekend.

'I hope it's not as bad as Lelouch made it sound,' she thought. Then her mind wandered to the exchange students that would be visiting then to something else. Something she didn't expect nor wanted to think about.

"Nadie," she whispered to herself sadly. "Who did you leave behind?"

**There is the prologue. I would like some OC ideas for the Remnants if you would like to help.**

**Review please.**


	2. Act I, Part 1: Rookie

**I don't own Code Geass**

**Act I: Peace Time**

**Part 1: Rookie**

_Kallen's room, Tokyo, Japan_

_Friday night_

Kallen was packing several changes of clothes. She made sure that all of her clothes were comfortable and durable. The one she was wearing now was her old terrorist outfit.

Kallen put her Guren key around her neck and grabbed a tooth brush out of her bathroom before heading downstairs and bidding her mother goodbye before heading out the door.

She ran to the Academy where she was supposed to meet up with Alice Saika, the 19 year old Rogue of the Guardians and Adam's girlfriend, on the grounds. Kallen saw a yellow and black Vincent waiting on the Academy grounds. She then met up with it's pilot in the cockpit.

"How ya been?" Alice asked the newbie Guardian. Alice had mid-length straight black hair with white highlights, blue-green eyes, and a build similar to Kallen's only more flexible. She wore a yellow shirt with black short sleeves that exposed her , black knuckle gloves, black shorts, long thigh high yellow socks and black shoes.

"Okay," Kallen replied as she hopped into the passenger space in the cockpit. As they took off Kallen just had to ask. "Is the training really that bad?"

"It's not bad," Kallen breathed a mental sigh of relief, "It's much much worse. Imagine your regular training regimen, then imagine it being fifty times more strenuous and at the end of the first day you literally are in too much pain to move."

Kallen gulped. 'I hope it doesn't hurt really that much,' she wished.

*************

Kallen bunked with CC and Alice in the Guardian's barracks under the stadium. There were some more people living on the Ark ever since the tournament. It provided homes and jobs to those who needed it. Also since it was a new sect in the Black Knights and had more advances in Knightmare technology, Llyod and Rakshata with their team began working there. Noa would not let them look at the Skeith and Aether though.

"So, worried about tomorrow?" CC inquired.

"No," Kallen answered unsure.

"You should be," Alice warned.

"Then I should turn in, huh?" Kallen asked as she made her way to the bathroom.

The bathtub and the shower were separate but both were huge in the pearly white clean bathroom. Kallen undressed and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain behind her. She turned the knob and let the many drops of water pound and wash over her and the steam open her pores.

As Kallen was washing her hair, she thought she heard someone enter the room. "Is anyone there?" she asked as she peeked around the curtain. When no answer came the Guren pilot passed it off as her imagination and returned to her bathing.

When she was done, Kallen turned the knob and let the water drip off. She then loosely wrapped her towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. As soon as she did a flash went off, surprising her. Kallen was horrified at what this meant...Someone had taken a picture of her almost completely exposed.

The culprit was out the door before Kallen could identify them. She ran after them, forgetting she was in only a towel. She followed the perpetrator down the hall. The red-head turned a corner and tripped over a wire.

The red-head got up with a groan just to have another flash of a camera surprised her. There stood the culprit, grinning with a pleased look. A tan 17 year old New Zealander with green eye and bleach blonde hair. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with an ocean wave print, navy blue shorts, and yellow and black shoes. The rookie of the Guardians before Lelouch and Kallen, William Gage Beeler. Kallen was about to say something until Gage interrupted her.

"Before you say anything Kallen," he chuckled, "I think you should cover yourself up first." He pointed down at her towel on the floor.

Kallen turned red from head to toe and shrieked, quickly covering herself. "PERVERT!" she yelled.

Gage just laughed as he tossed the camera up and down in his hand. "Welcome to your first training weekend Kallen. There will be more pranks like this to come. What do you think Lelouch will think of this when he gets back?" A devilish grin appeared on his face. "Lets ask CC," he said as he ran to Kallen's room.

Kallen went wide eyed with fear and quickly grabbed her towel. She chased after Gage, wrapping the towel around herself as she went. Gage turned a corner and Kallen followed suit. She found him just leaning against a wall grinning, without the camera. Seeing the look of confusion on the half-naked Red Lotus he pointed to another person on the opposite side of the hall, turning left. Kallen gave Gage her most threatening death glare before running after the other person. The glare really didn't bother Gage, he was too busy staring at her well developed cleavage to worry.

The new comer had long straight brown hair and a short compact muscular build. He wore an orange shirt and blue jeans. The strongest hand-to-hand fighter, or maybe even man, Kallen had ever met, Shinji Meada.

Shinji was stronger but Kallen was much faster, but she was surprised when he just stopped in the middle of the hall, looking like he was ready for the beating she was about to give him. Kallen leaped to tackle him. He calmly side stepped away and let her snatch the camra in mid-air with her arms outstretched.

Again, the chase made her forget that she was only clad in a towel....was. The towel had slipped off in mid-leap before she landed on her front. Apparently, Shinji and Gage greased up the floor with oil, so Kallen Kozuki, Ace of the Black Knights, Red Lotus of Japan, and rookie Guardian, slid down the rest of the way to her room at the end of the hall, naked. "NOOOOOOOOO," she yelled before she stopped, slamming against the door.

To her horror, CC opened the door and looked down. She saw a naked, oil slicked, Kallen getting up on all fours. CC picked up the camra under Kallen as she groaned for her head pain. The Guren pilot looked up with dread to see the green haired witch with a big smile as she prepared to take a photo of the humiliated girl. The flash went off in Kallen's eyes.

CC handed the camra to someone else behind the door, most likely Alice to hide it, before looking back at Kallen with the biggest amused smile the red-head had ever seen on the witch. "I'm sure Lelouch will enjoy that when he gets back," she said, holding back a laugh.

Kallen only moaned in response while her body turned red once again. 'This is going to be a loooooong weekend,' she thought. Gage and Shinji's laughter could be heard all throughout the halls of the barracks.

**************

_5:30 A.M._

The next morning, back in her terrorist clothes, Kallen stood outside the entrance to the stadium. She was waiting for Lance so they could start their warm-ups, or 'pain starters' as Gage called them. "They must be exaggerating," she told herself, "Trying to scare the rookie. Ha! Rookie, it's not like they'll be able to do anything that I haven't handled before." She heard rumbling. "What's that sound?" The sound was coming from behind her, inside the stadium.

Kallen walked through the entrance to the arena that was used for training. What she saw along the track were a bunch of dangerous traps. Pit falls, stone pillars that rose up from the ground without warning, blades that swung back and forth overhead, arrows shooting out of the walls of the track, and flame throwers.

Kallen quivered. "Are they trying to kill me?"

The Guren pilot let out a yelp of surprise when someone poke her shoulder from behind. Kallen turned around to see Lance Coler standing behind her. Lance was a tall 47 year old Britannian with gelled back jet black hair with distinguishing gray sides and brown eyes hidden behind black rectangular silver rimmed sunglasses. He wore a red trench coat that was designed after a samurai kimono and had a collar that covered the lower half of his face, a black undershirt, baggy black pants tucked into brown boots, and dark brown gloves.

"Don't worry," he told her in a deep calm voice, "You won't be running that today, only when I think you are ready. Instead you are going on a run to the City Sector for your first day."

Kallen heaved a deep sigh that she didn't even notice she had prepared. "That's it?" she asked relieved.

To her despair, Lance shook his head. "No, you will be wearing these." He held out a pair of gray and green striped bracelets and a matching pair of anklets. Kallen took them and put them on her wrists and ankles.

"Okay, what are they for," she dared to ask. Lance didn't answer, but pulled out a controller from his coat pocket and pressed a few buttons on it. The green stripes of the bracelets and anklets lit up.

Kallen tried to lift her arm to observe it, but she struggled and hunched over. "What are these things?!" she questioned her instructor. "My arms and legs feel like they're carrying a hundred pounds each and fifty more on my back!"

"Those are gravity binders," Lance explained, "They increase gravity around you, making it heavier on you." He pointed to the trail leading through the Forest Sector to the City Sector. "Start running, it takes about 3 hours to get through the forest on a regular jog. You better get moving and finish in less than 3 hours." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kallen called after him, he didn't stop, "It's impossible-"

Lance stopped and told her something in tone that hinted her to never forget. "You are a Guardian now, Kallen Kozuki. That means the moment you accepted to become one, you accepted to take on any impossible feat to protect this world. So do not whine, do not say it is impossible for you, because it's not. From now on you are one of us and the price for becoming one of us is that you must always become stronger to protect the world." With that said he left her.

Kallen sighed and started walking the path. She grunted with the first step. "First step is always the hardest, Kallen," she told herself and continued walking.

*************

An hour had past and Kallen still hasn't made it to the first quarter of the way. Her muscles were beyond aching and her arms and legs never felt heavier.

"Dammit!" she cursed, "It's like I'm dragging a fucking boulder with me." She was sweating furiously and couldn't even wipe the sweat off her brow. She smiled in amazement. "Heh, no wonder Lelouch got so much stronger...I wonder what his first day was like. Oh well, I doubt he'll ever tell me."

**************

A half hour past and Kallen finally collapsed face forward on the ground on the halfway point to the halfway point. "I can't take it anymore," she complained, exhausted. The Guren pilot turned her head to the side and started to breath heavily, blowing dust out of the dirt away. "There was never any way that I could make it to the city in just three hours."

"That's right," said a voice in front of her. Zero's Ace was too tired to look up at the person, but knew who it was. "The whole point is to see how far you could go on your first try and to test your determination. You beat the person that everyone else beat...Lelouch...but he did try though. Anyway, you also beat me and Gage."

"What are you doing here, Alice?" Kallen asked bitterly.

"I just came to see if you've given up yet."

"Never!" Kallen exclaimed as she tried to move her arms to push herself up.

Alice shook her head, seeing Kallen's efforts in vain. "Just stay there and use this time to rest," the thief advised as she made to remove the gravity binds on Kallen's wrists and ankles. Despite being lighter than ever, Kallen still fell back to her original position on the ground. "You will need it for when the 3 hours are up." With that Alice left the Ace, now beginning to sleep on the soft dirt.

At the halfway point, Alice almost fell into one of the pit falls that Lance set. "Good thing I made Kallen stop," the master thief mused as she peered into the hole, seeing a bottom full of hard rocks, "Otherwise, that would hurt...a lot."

**************

Gage and Shinji walked up to the sleeping Kallen with a bunch of colored markers. They flipped her over on her back and Gage started snapping his fingers in her face.

He blew a low whisper and faked a worried look. "Wow. She is really out of it," his lips widened with a gleeful smile, "I call dibs on green and blue!"

Shinji chuckled as he handed Gage the colors he asked for. Shinji looked over Kallen's old terrorist outfit. "This will be so much fun," he said, "There are so many spots where we can draw."

They began drawing on every exposed part of Kallen's skin. In about an hour, they drew the classic curly mustache and goatee combo on her face along with drawing sunglasses on her. On her exposed shoulders they drew a tree on the right arm and fire on the left. They drew a face on her stomach and flowers on her thighs. When the two pranksters were done they took a picture with their cell phones and forwarded it to all the Black Knights on the island, titling the picture with the comment 'Kallen sleeping on the job.' When they were satisfied with their work, done in about an hour, Shinji and Gage ran off before Lance could show up and punish them.

*************

When her 3 hours were up, Lance searched for Kallen and found her lying on the ground.

"Get up," Lance commanded, nudging her with his foot. Kallen just groaned from being disturbed during her nap. She sat up, yawned, and blinked a few times before looking at Lance's irritated face.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, curious while stretching her arms.

Lance sighed. "You should get a shower before we continue," he advised the Guren pilot.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Just do it," he ordered, shaking his head. "Then meet me in the training ring for sword practice when you are done."

"Um...Okaaaay." Kallen had some trouble getting up, her muscles were still sore. The Guren pilot then began to walk back to the Guardian's barracks in the stadium.

When she was out of earshot Lance spoke. "Shinji and Gage were lucky," he said, thinking aloud. "She must have been really exhausted or she's a heavy sleeper."

************

Kallen was pissed when she found the ink marks on herself during her shower. She had to scrub extra hard to get the ink out of her skin. She was red from embarrassment, frustration, rage, and from the hard scrubs that scratched her.

"Damn those two," she growled to herself. "First humiliating me in front of CC and now drawing on me while I was too exhausted to wake up! They are acting like damn CHILDREN!" She crushed the bar of soap in her hand. She sighed and relaxed as she allowed the hot water droplets pound on her aching muscles. "At least they gave me a legitimate reason to take a relaxing shower. I really need it since those gravity binders were such a hassle on me." She thought about the walk back to the showers and moved around her arms. "I'm still aching all over, but I feel light as a feather now," the Guren pilot observed, then she remembered that obstacle course on the track. "Though, despite the workout...that obstacle course could still get me."

Kallen turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She locked the door this time so the same thing from last night didn't happen. So now Kallen could safely towel off and change back to her terrorist clothes. Then she left for the next portion of her training for the day.

*************

Lance looked at his watch while he waiting alone in the sword room. It was now 10:40 A.M. and Kallen just arrived in the sword training room. He could tell that the long shower helped her relax her muscles some, but she was still sore...Not that it mattered.

Lance didn't utter a word when she walked up to him. He just took of his coat, revealing his sleeveless undershirt and muscular arms, and went over to the practice sword rack, which held an assortment of different types of wooden swords. He grabbed himself a wooden katana for himself. Kallen went over to the rack and reached for a wood katana like Lance did, but stopped herself. Lance saw her hesitating in her selection.

"What's the matter?" he asked his new pupil. Kallen didn't answer but her hand reached for a wood slim sword and grabbed it with her left hand instead. Then she jogged up to meet him in the center of the ring. "What made you hesitate in choosing?" Lance asked.

"N-nothing," Kallen lied. 'Nadie,' she thought.

"Very well," Lance took a few steps back and held his wood katana in his right hand, readying his stance as if he held it with two. "Get ready," he instructed.

Kallen spread her feet out and bent a little low. She held her practice weapon's point away from herself, behind her in her left hand. The rookie Guardian then closed her eyes and took a deep breath for a moment of mental preparation. She reopened her eyes with a look that told Lance that she was ready for him.

Kallen started to circle Lance as he remained motionless, waiting for her first move. After three minutes of circling, Kallen leaped toward his side and stabbed. Lance moved his katana to parry the stab, letting Kallen's wood sword slide across his. With his free hand, Lance grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a knee blow to her gut. Kallen clenched her teeth, holding back her grunt. Lance then pushed her several steps back.

It didn't take Kallen but a second to begin her attack again, swinging her practice sword in various motions directions and following with kicks and punches with her free right hand. The Black Knight Ace was not a quitter, no matter how much more skilled with the sword Lance was.

During the fight, Kallen notice that the speed of her attacks increased dramatically, thanks to Lance's so called 'warm-up.' Despite that though, Lance was able to block her attacks with ease.

When Kallen stopped and backed off, Lance began his assault. His swings, unlike Kallen's, were slower but packed so much more power that Kallen was pushed back with each block. Lance broke Kallen's guard with an upward slash that lifted her into the air. He then grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to the mat of the ring, slamming her on her back.

Lance swung his sword down at her but Kallen rolled out of the way. While getting up, Kallen slashed her practice sword at his legs. When he blocked it she tried to punch him in the face. Lance caught her fist and twisted her arm making her face away from him and drop her practice sword.

"You need to come up with something different," he told her, releasing her arm. "You are too predictable. I want you to stay here and continue practicing your moves. Practice for about the next 3 hours alone, then you have the rest of the day to yourself." With that Lance took his leave.

"Hai sensei," Kallen said with a bow. For the next 3 hours Kallen worked alone to work on her swordsmanship. Unbeknownst to her, Lance was watching her through a one way window.

*************

Kallen actually spent the whole day in that one room until it was 8:00 P.M. She practiced her own hand-to-hand and her swordsmanship, coming up with a way to utilize her new lightness due to the warm-up with the gravity binders. Now though, she is lying in her bed, asleep. CC and Alice watched her sleep as they dug into their pizza.

"She really pushed herself nonstop, huh?" Alice inquired.

CC swallowed a bite of her pizza. "It's only so she can continue to protect him," she answered in her monotonous voice, but something about her eyes showed actual caring in the immortal's eyes. "But he is strong enough to take care of himself now."

"Lelouch has become stronger," Alice agreed, "I think he did it because he no longer is allowed to just command anyone, but also he did it so he could fight on the front lines, to protect them all."

CC gave a small smile. "If the king doesn't lead personally, then how are the subordinates supposed to follow?"

"What?"

"It's something Lelouch always said."

"I see."

"The people serve the king but the king must be the knight of the people that serve him."

"Noa?"

"Correct."

Alice looked at Kallen in silence. "So what is she to do now?"

"Kallen will defend him while in turn Lelouch will defend her as the knight he is becoming," CC answered before they returned to just eating the pizza.

**************

The next day worked out pretty much the same way, warm up followed by sword practice. At the end of the day Kallen prepared to leave but found the clothes, including her undergarments, she packed gone. All that was in her case was a note from Gage and Shinji telling her they stole them and will give them back tomorrow, along with something else. Kallen told Alice to make sure they do nothing funny.

When she got home, Kallen ate dinner with her mom and went straight to bed. Tomorrow the exchange students will be arriving.

**************

"What are you drawing, Kaylin?" Roland asked from beside her seat on the plane.

Kaylin closed her sketch pad. "Nothing," she lied, looking at him.

Her face was flushed. "Are you feeling okay?" Roland asked, putting his hand on her head.

She grasped his arms with her delicate hands and pulled them down. Roland looked at her with a questioning look. With a smile she said, "I'm fine, I just need to rest."

Roland smiled back and let her use him as a pillow. "Sleep tight Kaylin," he told her, wrapping his arm around her. "I'll will be here for you...always."

**************

Back on the Ark....

"So Gage, what did you put in Kallen's bag," Shinji asked just before they opened the door to their room.

Gage reached for the door knob and turned it. "I put in a-" he opened the door and...BOOM!...an explosion of paint covered the two pranksters. "Paint bomb," he said, spitting out the pink paint that went into his mouth.

Throughout the halls of the barracks, they heard Alice laughing her ass off.

**There's the first part of Act I. There will be more training days for Kallen and more pranks if you wish and suggest.**

**Anyway...Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Act I, Prt 2: Scatterd Memories

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**Act I, Part 2: Scattered Memories**

_I will obliterate Britannia!_

_Why don't you shoot? After all I'm just a school boy....Or have you realized that the only ones that should shoot are the ones ready to be shot?!_

_I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you...All of you...DIE!_

_You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty._

_It was not me who was wrong....It was the world!_

_Comfort me. Women can do that, right?_

_Let's all come back here and shoot fireworks, together._

_Will you come back to Ashford with me_

_C.C.! Don't just die without a smile on your face!_

_Do you know the meaning of Nunnally's smile?_

_Don't you dare call that a lie! There is only one truth: You abandoned Nunnally and me!_

_Sayonara, Kallen._

_All the world's hatred will be placed on me._

_**I destroy worlds...and create them...anew.**_

*************

Roland awoke clutching his head. He looked around to see where he was. He was still on the plane and Kaylin was still sleeping.

'Again?' Roland wondered. 'Are these dreams?'

It was still night out and they would arrive in Japan in the morning so he decided to go back to sleep.

**************

_Do you like the power I gave you?_

_Do you know why snow is white? It is because it has forgotten what color it was._

_I am CC after all._

_My wish is to die._

_**You told me to smile when I die, right?**_

_******************_

_5:40 A.M._

"ROLAND!" Jerry yelled in his ear.

The sleeping teen awoke startled. "AH!....WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"We're here," Jerry answered. Roland looked out the window and saw the sunrise over Japan. Jerry blew a low whistle and said, "It really is the land of the rising sun huh?"

Roland gave a slow nod in agreement when he turned to his friend, then he realized someone missing. "Where's Kaylin?"

"She's getting dressed," Jerry told him, "but she doesn't look so good, we might have to start school tomorrow."

"I agree," a voice came from behind Jerry. Roland stood up and looked behind Jerry. The voice came from a 19 year old teen with a beanie hat. There were a few locks of long unkempt black hair sticking out from under the hat and he had auburn eyes. He wore the brown and black Clayfield Academy uniform that covered his fit body.

"What do you want, Schneider?" Roland asked, glaring at the strong teen in front of him. Jerry looked from one to the other, nervous...They were never EVER the best of friends. Since day one the two had disliked each other.

"Hmph. What's wrong?" he questioned, "Can't wait for us to land before a fight?" Schneider's hands flexed as he asked. The stare they were giving each other was so intense that it could give off sparks.

"G-guys!" Jerry interjected, sticking out his arms to between them, "How about we don't fight up here and you two can kill each other on campus....Just like home!"

"Tch. You should mind your own business," Schneider threatened, making Jerry gulp and retreat behind a seat of the plane.

Roland stood in the aisle way. "Don't threaten my friend," he growled.

"Make me," Schneider challenged. The two were about to start until they were interrupted by Kaylin entering behind Schneider.

"You two had better not fight on our first day here," she scolded. They turned to see her red in the face and shaky.

"Kaylin, are you alright?" Roland asked, worriedly taking a step toward her.

"I'm...a bit...woozy," she began to fall face first but Schneider caught her. Roland and Jerry rushed up to them.

"We'll skip school today," Schneider instructed the two other boys.

Roland shook his head. "Only two of us need to stay with her," he and Schneider both stared at Jerry and he immediately understood.

"I'll tell Mary why you two won't be at school," Jerry said leaving them to find Mary.

Roland thanked his friend, then it hit him. "Where are we staying?"

"I heard that Ashford's Student Council has a clubhouse we could watch her in," Schneider suggested.

"That sounds good," Roland agreed. It was settled, as soon as they got to Ashford, Schneider and Roland will take Kaylin there.

*************

_Ashford Academy, 7:00 A.M._

The car carrying the exchange students stopped in front of the Academy gates and Viletta was waiting for them by the gate. A few weeks ago she had given birth to her and Ohgi's son, Naoto, and now she returned to Ashford to resume coaching. Ohgi was helping in the search for Lelouch and Adam. He didn't have the exact same feelings he had toward Lelouch in the beginning, but that doesn't mean he forgave the former Demon Emperor.

"I hope your safe, brat," Viletta whispered to herself. It wasn't that she was worried about him....More like she wanted payback for the trouble he gave her at Ashford. The car door opened up and Jerry followed by Mary stepped out of the vehicle. "What's the matter?" Viletta asked, seeing their worried faces.

"Our friend is sick," said the first male student as two more boys stepped out of the car, one carried a blonde haired girl that resembled Kallen in his arms, bridal style. The face of the boy holding the girl looked like...

"Lelou-" Viletta began in a whisper until a boy with a beanie hat stopped her.

"We know what he looks like," he told her, "Can you direct us to the Student Council clubhouse? I heard it has a private room or two."

Viletta nodded and led the way while they introduced themselves. When they were at the door to the clubhouse Viletta began banging on the door and it was opened by the former Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg. "Hey coach!" he greeted with enthusiasm before being shoved aside by Schneider. "No reason to be rude," he mumbled before he saw the sick girl.

"Take the stairs and turn right," Viletta instructed, "Second door to the left is a bedroom." Roland did as he was told and was followed by his friends. "Gino!"

"Yes coach?"

"Go get the nurse."

"On it," he said and dashed to the nurse's office.

Viletta went up to the room Roland went, Lelouch's old room. Everyone except Roland left the room to let their friend sleep. "What's wrong with her?" the ex-soldier asked.

Schneider answered. "She had never been in the greatest health. This isn't the worst Kaylin has ever been though, she just needs rest." Viletta heaved a sigh of relief then snatched Schneider's hat. "Hey!" he exclaimed, clutching the place where his favorite hat had been.

"Dress code says no hats unless permitted," coach Viletta stated, making Schneider growl as he dropped his arms. Viletta looked around. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Jerry inquired.

"Rivlaz," Viletta answered, "He's part of the student council." As soon as she said that a blue haired boy with a goofy grin approached them.

"Hey coach," Rivlaz greeted waving. He noticed the three exchange students. "Hi, you must be the exchange students," he held his hand out to shake their hands, "Rivalz Cardemonde, student council president this year."

Jerry took Rivalz hand and shook it. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Jerry Farway."

"I'm Mary Wright," the girl introduced herself.

The other boy just put his hands in his pockets and glared at Rivlaz. "And your name is?" Rivalz seemed a little afraid of that kid.

Jerry answered for his....let's go with acquaintance. "He's James Schneider. I recommend you don't get on his bad side."

Rivalz nodded. "Noted." He then noticed something missing. "Isn't there supposed to be five exchange students."

Viletta pointed at the door they were standing beside. "The other two are in there. One of them is sick and the other is staying with her. Rivalz, I need you to escort these three to their classes."

"I'm staying with Roland and Kaylin," Schneider told her. "There's something I need to help sort out with them."

"What would that be?" Viletta asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you when we're alone," Schneider answered.

Viletta sighed, she could tell from his tone that this one was extremely stubborn and she did not want to deal with him in the morning. "Fine...Rivalz, take the other two to class."

"Gotcha, coach!" Rivalz complied took Jerry and Mary to their first class before the first bell rang.

Viletta turned her attention back to Schneider. "What is the reason why you won't go to class?"

Schneider snickered at the thought. "Do you know how to give haircuts?" he asked.

Viletta's eyes widened in realization. "You want to change Roland's appearance. Looking at him, I can see why."

"Kaylin asked me to help her with it when we got here, but she's currently indisposed right now."

"Okay, if you give me the supplies, I'll help."

"Kaylin brought a bunch of stuff for it....Oh, and we'll need Gino."

"Why?"

"To help me restrain Roland."

".....I'm not going to ask."

"Good idea...Can I have my hat back?"

"No." Viletta heard Schneider give a low growl.

They waited outside the room a few more minutes and Gino arrived with the nurse trailing behind him. "Coach! I got the nurse," he said, stating the obvious. The nurse went ahead inside.

Schneider just had to make a sarcastic comment to what the taller teen said. "Really? Gee, I thought she was the librarian."

"Watch it new guy," Gino threatened.

"No fighting," Viletta warned, reminding them that she was standing right there. Gino backed off and Schneider inwardly chuckled. "Gino we are going to need your help."

"But I have class," he told his coach.

"It'll be fine, you're helping another teacher." Viletta turned to Schneider. "What do you have in mind?" she asked, making Gino look at them confused as to what he has to do.

Schneider smirked. "Got any rope?"

****************

Roland was relieved when the nurse walked in, but he didn't want to leave yet. One reason is because he wanted to stay by Kaylin's side. Another reason is the room, this room, felt....familiar, like he lived here once before. Odd thing is, he had never lived anywhere for a long period of time. He was always on the move with his Remnant duties. 'So why does this place feel like..." he began to wonder.

"Maybe you should go to class," the nurse interrupted his thoughts. "She won't go anywhere today, so you can visit later when she feels better." Roland turned to face her. She flinched seeing his face, like everyone else at first sight, but when she saw the worried look on his face for his friend the nurse tried to comfort him. "I'll watch over her today." Only with that did Roland nod and begin to leave.

As soon as Roland stepped out the door he heard someone yell. "GET HIM!" Then, next thing he knew, he was knocked out.

**************

_Goals achieved through contemptible means mean nothing._

_I will change Britannia from within._

_You should never have existed! Lelouch!_

_Did you use your Geass to make Euphie massacre the Japanese?_

_**I accept...this Geass.**_

***************

Roland awakened with a groan. "Who hit me?" he asked to no one in particular. He tried to move, but quickly found himself tied down to a chair. "What the hell?!" Roland looked around and saw that he was in the ballroom of the clubhouse with Viletta, Gino, and Schneider. Viletta had a pair of scissors in her one hand and a spray bottle in the other

"Don't struggle," advised Schneider, "You are getting that haircut."

Roland's eyes widened and he tried to indignantly hop away with the chair he was tied to. "NO! I won't let you do that!"

Gino stopped the hopping chair so Roland tried to untie the ropes. "That won't work," Gino gloated, "I tied it myself. Besides, judging by who you look like....I think you should change your appearance a little so you won't have a hard time with people."

"This was your idea," Roland accused, glaring at Schneider who just took a seat.

"It was Kaylin's," he responded simply.

Roland sighed in defeat. "Fine," he grunted.

Viletta walk over to him and began snipping away his hair. Lock after lock of light brown hair fell to the floor and Roland felt sadder with each cut. Eventually his hair was almost completely short when Viletta was finished.

"Now that wasn't so bad," said Viletta as she brushed off cut hair off of Roland.

Roland shook his head. "No, Schneider is going to add his own personal touch." Viletta turned to face Schneider as he walked up with a tool to pierce Roland's ears.

"Don't worry Roland," said Schneider, a mocking grin painted on his face. "This won't hurt a bit."

*************

The whole school heard a loud scream of pain come from the clubhouse.

***************

"Won't hurt a bit...MY ASS!" Roland yelled, "You did that on purpose!" He now sported a small silver ear piercing on each earlobe. Schneider just smirked in amusement.

Gino was snickering. "You scream like a girl," he commented, earning a death glare from Roland. "You're such a whiner."

Viletta sighed. "Go take a shower," she told Roland, "Get that hair off of you."

Roland did as he was told after Gino untied him. He sent Schneider a death glare as he walked past.

In the shower, Roland left himself drift into his deep thoughts once more and fell into a trance.

**************

_Faker? You're the only fake around here...Comparing you to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be **my** fake._

_I am Shadow._

_You must be Kallen Kozuki....Zero's main attack dog._

_I will destroy the world, but unlike you, I won't build it anew._

_I never told you my name yet, have I?_

_**I will save you Lelouch. As your friend and rival, I promise to give you a second chance in life...I swear.**_

************

Roland snapped himself out of his trance and turned off the shower. He dried his now short hair and looked in the mirror. He fixed his hair to spike up in the front. Looking at it with his new piercings, he didn't look bad at all. It didn't damage his looks at all, just gave a refreshing change. Then he dressed himself in his Clayfield uniform and started to head out the bathroom.

'I think I'll just skip today,' Roland thought as he went to get his soccer ball.

**************

_8:00 A.M._

"Damn alarm!" yelled Kallen as she just now arrived in front of the Ashford gates. She jumped the gate and dashed to her class. As she got to the door to the main building, a soccer ball hit the Guren pilot in the head......hard.

'Shit!' Roland thought looking at the red-headed girl face planted on the ground.

"You win. I think we should leave," Schneider suggested. They were seeing who could kick the soccer ball the hardest.

"I think so too," Roland agreed. His eyes went wide when he saw the girl was starting to get up. "Oh my god!"

"She's still alive?" Schneider asked. Roland didn't answer, he just stared at the girl with some sort of disbelieving look, like he didn't want to believe she was real. "Roland?" Schneider took a look at the student and his expression turned to one of shock.

She had red unruly hair and glaring sapphire eyes. She had a curvy, voluptuous, body. It was her hair style and facial features that caught Schneider off guard....This girl, save for the hair color, eye color, and strong appearance, she looked like Kaylin.

'She must be Kallen Kozuki,' he thought with a frown. Given Kallen's reputation and the look she was giving the Clayfield students, Schneider knew this could lead to a fight. He would like to see just how strong she was outside of a Knightmare, but he did not want to get into a fight on his first day at Ashford.

Kallen walked up to them without the soccer ball, she had a death glare planted on her face. "Who did that?" she asked Schneider in a low threatening voice, ignoring Roland at the moment.

Schneider was unfazed by the threat. "Ask him," he answered pointing at Roland. Before he pointed at him, Roland turned his back on them and slowly walked back to the clubhouse without a single word. This was strange for him. "Roland! Apologize!" Roland didn't respond, just kept walking.

Kallen got frustrated and ran up behind him. She reached her hand to touch his shoulder. "Hey! It's rude to-"

Before her hand even touched him, Roland stopped and yelled without looking at her. "Don't you DARE touch me!" Kallen was taken aback by what he said. She quickly pulled her hand back and turned back to look at Schneider who had just as surprised expression as she did. Roland just continued to walk away.

Kallen regained her composure and ran in front of him, blocking the way. She was somewhat stunned to see Lelouch's facial features and her own angry blue eyes on his face. He looked a lot more like Lelouch than Adam but had spiky light brown hair and, of course, his sky blue eyes.

"Move," he threatened, breaking Kallen's trance.

She spread her arms wide as if saying he'd have to go through her to continue. "No," she said flatly.

'That rebellious expression,' Roland thought, 'It looks like...' "I'll warn you now," he continued, "Move and don't ever show your face to me again."

"Make me," Kallen sneered.

Before Roland could throw the first punch, Schneider sneaked behind him and held him back. "Let me go," Roland commanded struggling against Schneider's hold.

"I would if this wasn't the first day," Schneider replied calmly, "Besides, Kaylin would be unhappy with you if she caught wind of this." Roland tore himself away and left the two.

Kallen was too stubborn for her own good. "Hey! Wait a minute!" She grasped Roland's shoulder and they both just stood there staring in each others eyes as if in a trance.

Roland saw _his_ memories of Kallen while Kallen saw Roland's own memories.

************

_Are you the one from Shinjuku?_

_That's all easy enough to say isn't it?!_

_You think you're so cool, don't you? Judging the world from the sidelines? I thought you were a better man then that._

_No...it can't be..._

_Did you use Geass to control me?_

_Lie until the very end..._

_Why did you come back?_

_Please give me an answer._

_You told me to live on._

_**Please Lelouch. What do you think of me?**_

**************

_From now on you shall be known as...Roland, Wind Knight of the Remnants._

_My name is Kaylin and this is my sister Nadie._

_What's the matter?...**Kaylin? I was wondering what kind of person I once was...**I'm sure who ever you were, he was a kind man._

_Make sure you take care of my sisters, Roland...**No worries, I'll never let anything harm them *******_

_Roland...**Yes Nadie?...**Do you remember your true name?_

_**I'll always be there for you and Kaylin.**_

_Roland...What am I to you?_

_**Where's Nadie?...**Worried about her?_

_**You shouldn't get yourself hurt like this, because if I-we lost you...Just don't die on us, okay?**_

_You always were a dreamer Roland._

_Do not look away Roland...this is the fate of a Fragment._

_**I COMMAND YOU NOT TO DIE! PLEASE DON'T DISAPPEAR!**_

_Sayonara Roland...I.....love...you........._

_**NADIEEEEEEE!**_

_**I'm leaving the Remnants and I'm taking Kaylin with me...**Hmm. Very well, on one condition...**I'll accept no matter what it is...**Stay out of our way, boy...**Deal...**If you do...Kaylin will be first._

**************

The memories came to an end. Kallen and Roland were now just staring at each other with shocked faces...Kallen's was now leaking with tears. "I...," she started but Roland shrugged her hand off his shoulder and turned away.

Without looking at her he just said in a sad, almost pleading, tone, "I don't want to see your eyes..._her eyes_...again. So just leave me alone." With that he walked to the clubhouse with his head down.

Kallen wanted to follow after him again, but was stopped by Schneider's hand placed firmly on her shoulder. "Leave him be," he advised, "he'll cool off sooner or later. I wonder though," he let go of her shoulder and faced her, "What did you two see?"

Kallen didn't answer right away but eventually did. "Nothing you need to know," she answered. Looking at the ground, she added, "I don't think he'll ever recover from that."

"That?"

"Again...It's nothing you need to know."

Schneider huffed. 'I guess there's more to you Roland Lamperouge.'

*************

Kaylin watched the whole thing from the window in her room. "She reminds you of her, doesn't she?" Kaylin said softly.

"Miss," the nurse spoke, "I think you should return to bed and rest up. You don't want that young man to worry do you?"

Kaylin turned and smiled sweetly at the school nurse. "No, I don't. Thank you and I'm sorry if I am keeping you away from your job since I haven't found a place to stay yet."

"It is no problem at all dear," the nurse then went to the kitchen to get some soup.

Kaylin returned to bed and began to drift asleep.

**That's all for that chapter. Most of the comments are from memory so sorry if they are not completely correct.**

**The next chapter will have Kaylin meet Kallen, but mainly be about Lelouch and Adam (I bet you miss them).**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Act I, Prt 3: Red Sands

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**Act I Part 3: Red Sands**

_Arabian Desert_

_That same day, noon_

Iskandar, a young Arabic boy, ran through the merchant caravan to the back where the tent of the two new travelers was. He was carrying the travelers' share of water for the day. Inside the tent, the child was greeted the occupants.

One wore a white cloak over a black shirt and baggy black pants that tucked into boots. The other wore the same thing, only a blue and black variant. Both wore long cloths that covered their faces, but showed their eyes. Currently they were engaged in a game of chess, both had only the queen and king left.

They paid no attention to the youth until he spoke. "Your water," Iskandar said shyly.

The one in blue turned to look at the boy with his amethyst eyes. "We still have the water from yesterday," he said, "You should take that back."

The one in the white cloak spoke up, but did not look away from the game. "We should take what we can get."

"We're only guests here until we reach the next town," the blue one reminded his companion, pulling down the cloth covering his mouth and revealing his face.

"Doesn't mean we should die from dehydration."

Iskandar spoke up. "It's no trouble," he said, "Father said that as long as you are here, you will be treated equally amongst the caravan. You are safe with us."

"Why do you help us if you know who we are, again?" the one in white inquired, now looking at the boy with his intimidating ruby eyes. He too pulled down the cloth over his mouth. He looked awfully similar to the other companion except for his white hair with black streaks and tanner skin.

"Because my father believes in second chances," the boy responded, "And he does not see any bad in you two and as long as you help us, we'll help you."

Adam just huffed and returned to the chess board with Lelouch. "Draw," Adam said dryly. Lelouch only nodded and began to put away the game. "When are we moving out?" the red eyed teen asked.

"Tomorrow," Iskandar answered. "We found some old Knightmare Frames and other machinery nearby."

"Maybe I can salvage some parts," Adam thought aloud. He stood up from his seat and went over to the cloth sack one of the merchants gave him.

"You are still working on that?" Lelouch questioned. "What are they for anyway?"

Adam grabbed the strap of the sack and slung it over his shoulder. "You will find out when we get there," he answered, pulling the cloth back over his mouth.

***************

_Meanwhile at Ashford_

The school day just ended and now Kallen was heading toward the clubhouse. There was supposed to be a meeting to decide who the exchange students will be staying with. Kallen only hoped to not have Roland or Schneider, both of which did not make a great first impression.

"Kallen!" called Rivalz running up behind her. She didn't turn to look at him, but greeted him all the same. "So, who do you want to stay with you?"

"Maybe Mary or Jerry," Kallen thought aloud.

"Jerry's staying with me," Rivalz informed her, "And Mary is staying with Anya."

"What?!" Kallen exclaimed, "You've already decided without me?!"

"Yep and Gino is taking that Schneider guy," Rivalz added.

Kallen gulped at the new information. "Then what's the point of the meeting?"

"To plan the welcoming festival and to see the other two exchange students," he answered. "And Milly is helping plan the festival."

"Oh joy," said Kallen sarcastically. Surely the ex-president will find a way to torture the Ace of the Black Knights. "So when is it?"

"Next Friday."

"Is Milly here today?"

"Yep."

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

When they got to the ball room inside the clubhouse, Kallen and Rivalz were greeted by Jerry, Mary, Gino, Anya, Viletta, and Milly. "Hiya, Kallen!" Milly cheerfully exclaimed, waving.

Kallen waved back. "Good to see you Milly."

Rivalz looked around the room. "Where are the other two exchange students?"

Viletta answered. "They are checking on Kaylin upstairs."

Everyone except Jerry and Mary turned to her. "Is she okay?" Milly asked.

"She had a fever when she got here, but she seems to be doing better," Viletta told them. "We need to keep an eye on her while she's here."

Before anyone could ask why, Jerry spoke up. "She's never been in the best of health."

Viletta nodded. "That's right. Kallen you will take both Roland and Kaylin home with you."

"M-M-Me?!" she stammered. "Why?"

"Because, Roland can help take care of Kaylin," Viletta explained, "And I'm sure _you_ of all people must know how to treat a weak and sickly person."

Kallen sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Now how about you go and greet your guests?" Viletta told her.

Kallen began going up the stairs when she heard Milly yell to her. "Be nice Kallen."

'Tell Roland that,' Kallen thought sourly.

She walked up to the room where the student Kaylin was staying....Lelouch's old room. Kallen had never really been in there before.

Kallen took a deep breath and knocked on the door. To her displeasure, Roland was the one who answered. He said nothing but his look asked the question in a harsh way.

"I'm here to tell you and Kaylin that you are staying with me during your stay in Japan," Kallen informed him sternly.

"Thank you," spoke a girl from behind Roland. He moved out of the way for Kallen to meet the girl named Kaylin. To Kallen it was like looking at herself yet at the same time not herself. Kaylin had the same body shape and hairstyle, but her eyes were amethyst and her hair was bleach blonde. Also her expression...To describe it is to say that the false student, Kallen _Stadtfeld_, had come alive. "It's nice to finally meet you Kallen Kozuki," Kaylin said with a sweet smile.

Kallen only gawked for a moment. Then she remembered Nadie and relaxed a bit. "It is...good to meet you too," the Guren pilot said to her counterpart.

Kaylin just smiled. "I think we should talk before we go," she suggested. Roland watched them both closely from a corner.

***************

_Back to Lelouch and Adam_

"Why is the kid with us again?" Adam asked when they began searching the old Knightmare ridden battlefield. Luckily no one from the caravan decided to search the machines. More for Adam and his project.

"He wanted to come," Lelouch answered to which Adam just huffed and continued looking around. This actually held good bounty for decent Knightmare parts. There was mostly Vincents or Akatsukis so it must have been close to the end of the war.

After a lot of digging through scrap metal, Adam found what he was looking for. A completely intact set of Air Glide Wings on a downed Akatsuki. He took out some tools from his cloth sack and began taking apart a certain spot on the wings.

Iskandar and Lelouch just watched him smirk as Adam pulled out a small component and took out the rest of the things in his bag. The white haired teen sat down and began working on what looked like black strap boots with gray light-weight metal soles.

"This is what you have been working on?" Lelouch asked worriedly. He knew exactly what his fellow Guardian was planning as Adam began attaching the float unit components to the shoes.

"What is it?" Iskandar asked curiously but he never got an answer until the red eyed Guardian was done.

Adam grinned when he finished in 2 hours. "I'm done," he proclaimed.

"What are they?" the boy repeated. Adam still did not answer him.

Adam replaced the boots he was wearing with the new ones. As he did, Iskandar and Lelouch noticed small jet-like exhausts run down the soles. After he put them on Adam stood looking at his audience.

"These are my Air Slider prototypes," he finally answered. "In layman's terms hover shoes."

"Why?" Lelouch asked.

Adam shrugged. "Gave me something to do," he answered causally. "Who knows? It might come in handy one day. Besides, they don't use that much power."

"Do you remember Eddie's hover board?"

"I remembered the schematics and fixed it."

Lelouch sighed. "How does it work?"

Adam didn't answer but began to run. After a short distance he slid his left foot forward, then his right foot, and before they knew it Adam was hovering over the sand. The jets under his feet pushed him as he 'skated' around with his white cloak flowing behind him. It seemed to the spectators that all it took was getting yourself just over the ground at the right speed.

It didn't take long for Lelouch to notice that Adam's velocity matched half his own. 'So that's why you made it,' Lelouch thought.

Adam stopped moving his legs and slowly began to drift over the scrap covered sand. He then shifted his feet to aim the jets to the direction he was gliding and pointed his toes down to touch the ground, signaling the Air Sliders to shut off.

"Can I try?!" Iskandar asked excitedly.

"No," Adam answered flatly when he walked back up to his companions. When he saw the Arabic boy's pouting face the Air Slider's inventor heaved a deep sigh. "How about you ride on my back?"

Lelouch snickered at the sight of Adam, the fearsome Terror of Death, giving a piggy back ride to a child. To that Adam gave his rival a death glare before he started moving with the kid holding on tight on his back.

Several hours later it began to get dark, so they stopped the piggy-back ride and began to head back to the caravan. On the way back, Lelouch spotted smoke coming from the direction of camp. He looked to Adam and saw that he too saw the black clouds as he picked up Iskandar and sprinted toward the camp with Lelouch right on his heels.

***************

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Kallen was leading Kaylin and Roland back to her home. Kaylin had explained that she and Roland were now ex-Remnant members and everything they did after leaving. But Kallen knew there was more, but she decided to pry later. On another note, Roland's haircut and piercings worked to differentiate himself from Lelouch to people.

Despite that, in just a few short hours, Kaylin and Kallen had become good friends. Roland on the other hand, still did not like being close to Kallen. The thought of him living with Kallen irritated him indefinitely.

When they arrived at Kallen's house the group noticed a note on the door. Kaylin took the note and read it aloud. "Working late tonight. I left money for you for take out."

Kallen sighed as she took out her key and placed it in the door. "Home sweet home," Kallen said when they entered together.

"It's nice," Kaylin complimented.

"It's small," Roland commented rudely. That gave him a scolding look from Kaylin to which he responded with an apology.

"Kaylin, I guess you can bunk with me," Kallen told her, "Roland, you get the couch." With that she and Kaylin went upstairs to unpack while Roland tended to himself.

*********************

Lelouch, Adam, and Iskandar arrived to whatever remained of the caravan. Any tent left standing was ransacked. And dead bodies were full of bullet holes. The most surprising thing were tracks from a Knightmare.

"Who would've done this?" Lelouch asked. He and Iskandar were frightened for the caravan whereas Adam only gazed at the destruction in unmoved silence.

"Bandits," said a scruffy voice behind them. The trio turned to see the caravan leader, Iskander's father, crawling on the ground and they ran over to check on him. He was gravely wounded. "They took," he coughed up blood, "everything and killed everyone."

"Don't speak," Lelouch advised him, "We can help you." That was a lie so as not to scare the young Iskander.

Iskander's father ignored Lelouch's advice. "Iskander." He bid his son to come closer.

The boy obeyed his dying father. "F-father," Iskander began to sob at the sight of his father and for the loss of the caravan.

Iskander's father pulled out a green gem necklace and handed it to his son. "This is yours now-" he coughed more blood but , "my son."

Iskander dropped the heirloom and began pleading for his father not to die. The boy's pleas were in vain as his father closed his eyes and his body went limp. Adam removed his white cloak and laid it over Iskander's father while the boy turned and hugged Lelouch to hide his crying. The former Demon Emperor felt sorry for the boy.

The white haired Guardian then started walking toward the path of the landspinner tracks. "What are you going to do?" Lelouch questioned as he tried to calm Iskander down. Adam didn't answer, he just started his Air Sliders and took off into the darkening desert.

*********************

"What's this?" Kallen asked, holding what she found in Kaylin's belongings. It was a white sketchbook with the word 'Memories' written in gold letters.

"Lelouch's memories," she answered, "Take a look."

Kallen gave her Fragment a confused looked before she opened the drawing book. The first page was a drawing of the murder scene of Lady Marianne. The young boy in the picture was on his knees as he gazed at his mother's lifeless, bullet riddled body. The next picture was one of a young Lelouch storming away from the Emperor. The picture after that was Lelouch and Suzaku finding C.C. in, at that time, what Kallen thought was a poison gas container.

There were many other drawings of the war in there that Kallen remembered or could guess. There was the resistance meeting Zero for the first time, the Lancelot aiming it's VARIS at a defenseless Zero, the first meeting with Shadow, and even the cross-dressing festival. There was also the private meeting between Princess Euphemia and Zero, the confrontation between Lelouch and Suzaku during the Black Rebellion, Kallen reuniting with Lelouch in Babel Tower, and Shirley's death. When she got to it, Kallen couldn't help but stare at her first kiss with the Demon Emperor Lelouch.

Zero's ace flipped through it some more and found events concerning Roland, most notably the drawing of him crying in a dark alley in the rain. Then Kallen came across two drawings she couldn't really understand: Roland and Lelouch meeting face to face for the first time and a drawing of herself standing in a dark world with only two roads in front of her.

The Guren pilot gave Kaylin a questioning look as she showed her the two pictures. Kaylin showed no emotion as she answered. "The first is a desire that Roland and Lelouch don't know they have. The other is...." Kaylin stopped herself.

"What is it?" Kallen asked.

"It represents a choice that you will have to make."

"A choice?"

Kaylin nodded. "It will be a choice only you can make by yourself...Do not ask what it is, for I do not know." That stopped Kallen from pressing the matter. When the time comes, she will take care of it.

They sat in Kallen's room in silence until Kallen finally asked the question she wanted to ask. "Do you hate me?"

Kaylin was surprised by her sudden question. "No, of course not. Why?"

"Because Nadie-" Kallen began.

Kaylin cut her off. "So you remember her as well."

"What?"

"When a Fragment dies," Kaylin began, "They do not just die. They disappear and leave no trace of ever existing in the world. They vanish from photographs, records, or anything they have been involved with, including memories. It seems that only those with strong bonds to the Fragment really remember them. I wonder why you do..." She began to ponder.

"Beats me," Kallen shrugged, "But about my question."

Kaylin stopped thinking about it and continued the conversation. "Nadie...was glad to have met you," she told her other. "And because of that, Kallen, I do not hate you."

Kallen smiled. "Thank you," she said. Kallen bowed her head and continued, "I wish Roland didn't hate me though."

"He is not hateful," Kaylin told her, prompting Kallen to raise her head. "He is still grieving and you remind him too much of the one he..." Kaylin drifted off and bowed her head with a saddened expression.

"Kaylin?" Kallen reached out to her shoulder.

Kaylin pushed away Kallen's hand. "I'm heading to bed," she told Kallen. "I don't want to be late tomorrow." With that, Kaylin started to change out of her Clayfield uniform.

Kallen bid her goodnight and left Kaylin alone. The red-head teen went downstairs to eat some of the pizza they had ordered earlier. When she reached the bottom stair she noticed Roland, in just a shirt and his boxers, sitting on the couch just staring at a picture he held in his hand. She remembered Kaylin telling her that Fragments disappeared from photos and Roland was still mourning her memory.

Kallen walked over and took a seat beside him. "What do you want?" he asked quietly as he put the picture away in his bag.

"You miss her, don't you?" Roland didn't answer. "Did you love her?" Again Roland didn't answer, he just kept his head down. "You should move-"

Roland interrupted her, but still looked away from Kallen. "Don't tell me to move on," he said.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that if I do. I will forget Nadie entirely." It surprised Roland when he heard Kallen chuckle. "What's so funny?" he asked, now looking at her with an angered face.

Kallen stopped her laugh. "You won't forget her," she stated.

"What makes you so certain?" Lelouch's Fragment questioned, now looking confused.

"Because, you loved her," Kallen answered.

Roland, for the first time, smiled at Kallen. "I see." He turned away and they sat in a moment of silence. "Do you know where Lelouch is?" Roland asked, breaking the silence.

Kallen's warm expression turned to one of sadness. "I don't know," she answered, bowing her head. She looked at Roland out of the corner of her eye and asked, "What are you going to do when you meet him?"

Roland did not answer her question but changed the subject. "When we start school tomorrow and if Schneider and I get into a fight...Don't try to break us up," he advised. Kallen looked at him, confused. "Just because you are the Ace of the Black Knights, doesn't mean you can take us on in an all out brawl," Roland explained.

"I'd like to see you try and beat me!" Kallen proclaimed.

"Heh. Your hospital bill," Roland joked.

*****************

Adam stopped about half a mile away from the bandit's camp. There were a large number of them, maybe fifty bandits, and at the edge of the camp were two light brown Akatsukis.

"I found you," he said to nobody as he crossed his arms and gazed down at the bandit camp. "I will make them pay....The only ones who should kill are the ones prepared to be killed." He used his Air Sliders and glided over the sands to the camp at a speed that could match the Guren on the ground. The boosters under each foot left a red streak as he moved one foot in front of the other.

The bandit's lookout noticed the red streaks of light and ran to inform the leader. The bandit leader was Idris, a 30 year old muscular man in a dark cloak and had greedy eyes as he gazed at today's bounty from the merchant caravan. Who knew a bunch of traveling merchants had so many priceless jewels? When he was informed of the approaching outsider, he was just plainly annoyed from being interrupted from looking at the precious stones.

"I already know," he said to the lookout who just gave him a not understanding look. "He's right behind you," Idris informed his subordinate.

The lookout turned around to see a tan 19 year old teen with white hair and red eyes, wearing only a black cloth shirt, baggy pants, and black boots. He was just standing in front of the large bonfire staring at the leader. The expression the boy wore was a threatening scowl. He was unafraid, even if he was now surrounded by ten bandits pointing machine guns at him.

'How did he get here so fast?' the lookout wondered.

"Why did you kill the people in the caravan?" the white haired boy questioned.

"So you were lucky enough to survive, eh kid?" The leader laughed. "You must either be courageous or an-"

"Shut up and answer the damn question!" the teen commanded.

"Smug brat," Idris growled, "So what that we killed the merchants. They were mere weaklings anyway."

"So that's it," the boy mumbled to himself, shaking his head. He returned his eyes to looking at Idris. "I will eliminate you," he proclaimed.

All the bandits broke into laughter. "What makes you think you can do that?" the leader asked between laughs.

The laughter died away and the boy smirked as he answered Idris's question. "Because I am Shadow," a white scythe began to form in his right hand, "the Terror of Death." He grasped the neck of the scythe's pole with his right hand and stuck the pole into the ground.

Idris's eyes widened with fear at Shadow's claim. "KILL HIM NOW!" he ordered.

The ten thieves around Shadow fired their weapons. To their astonishment, not one bullet reached the Terror of Death. The bullets were blocked by what appeared to be an assortment of twenty weapons swirling around Shadow. Even so, no one considered to stop wasting bullets.

"It's futile," Shadow told them. "I'll vanquish all that stand in my way." He activated his Air Sliders and dashed to the shooters in front of him. He performed a wide horizontal swing that slashed four of the bandits surrounding him. Shadow then proceeded to get rid of the other seven that so foolishly underestimated him.

More bandits arrived to help fend off the Grim Reaper attacking them. Utilizing his Air Sliders, Shadow glided past them, slashing anyone he could reach. One tried to jump him from behind with a combat knife but Shadow spun around and kicked the attack to the ground. Then he grabbed a spear from the weapons around him and threw it at the downed man. Shadow was still surrounded by however many bandits were left.

Someone decided to try a and fire a rocket launcher. In retaliation, Shadow gathered ten of the floating weapons around him and lined them up in a makeshift wall. The explosive projectile hit the wall and the explosion killed any allies that were close to it. The bandit that fired the rocket smiled, presuming that the Terror of Death had fallen.

That presumption was dead wrong. That bandit realized this when he saw a sword flying straight toward him and stab him in the head. Shadow just stood there, unfazed from the explosion.

The bandits that were fighting him backed off as one of the Akatsukis now entered the fray. Still Shadow was unafraid, even as the Knightmare aimed it's arm mounted machine gun at him.

"Die you monster!" screamed the pilot just before he pulled the trigger. Shadow skated away to dodge the large bullets before disappearing into one of the tents. "You think that will help?!" the pilot taunted, firing at the tent until he felt certain that the Terror of Death was dead. The pilot opened his cockpit and asked, "Did I get him?"

His answer came in the form of decapitation; Shadow stood with his scythe at the ready on top of the head of the Knightmare. The blood from the neck spewed onto his pants.

Idris watched as one by one, anyone who got in Shadow's way, came to a gruesome end. Eventually the bandit leader found himself suddenly on his knees with the scythe blade pressed against his neck. He saw blood from his men stained in the sand.

"How does it feel to be weak?" Shadow taunted behind him. The leader was alone; everyone was either dead or were smart enough to run away.

"P-P-Please," Idris pleaded, "Mercy."

Shadow answered with an evil laugh. "Since you asked so nicely...." He put his foot on Idris's back and pushed him down on blade of the scythe. "...I'll make your death quick."

Adam took the jewels that the bandits had stolen and hitched a ride on the other Akatsuki. As the Knightmare rolled through the desert, back to the remains of the caravan, Adam rummaged through the bag the gems were in. He pulled out a beautiful gold ruby ring.

"Heh. Lelouch might want to take a look at this," he wondered aloud to himself.

*****************

_Unknown Location_

Naoto kneeled before his commander awaiting his order.

"Are you prepared for your first task?" Marcus asked him.

"Yes."

"When you complete this and the next task...Naoto Kozuki shall never exist again, instead you will be reborn with a new name. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

Marcus smiled. "Very well then. Your first task is..."

**I don't think I can say this is my very best...**

**Do you know what Naoto's first task is? Take a guess.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Act I, Prt 4: Ardor

**Eddie: Oooooh Kallen~!**

**Kallen: What do you need?**

**Eddie: Take this.**

**Kallen: This little golden ball?**

**Eddie: Yes that.**

**Kallen barely touches the ball....It begins bouncing everywhere.**

**Kallen: HOLY SHIT!**

**Ball slams into her forehead....Knocking her out.**

**Eddie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Catches the ball with special glove* I never get tired of that. Grimdivide doesn't own Code Geass. Okay Kallen, you can get up now....Wake up...Wow, she's out cold. I wonder if she left her lunch in the fridge. Hmm. *Leaves the unconscious Kallen***

**Act I Part 4  
Ardor**

_Remnants' HQ, Unknown Country  
Day One_

Naoto's cloak swished behind him as he strode through the long white hallway in search his partner. Naoto sighed. "Who the hell decided to make these hallways so damn long?!" he complained.

"So the rumors of you starting everything were true," said a misty voice behind him.

Naoto stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you want Marik?" he asked, displeasure in his tone.

A dark-skinned man about Naoto's age walked in front of the former resistance leader. "I just wanted to confirm what I have heard is all," Marik spoke truthfully. His eyes were forest green and his long hair was strawberry blonde. "Is it true that you will be the signal to our coming?"

Naoto shook his head. "No," he answered plain and simple. "Now step aside flower boy. You're in my way."

Marik wagged his finger in Naoto's face. "Now now. It's rude to call people names _sparky_."

"Shut it Marik before I turn you to ash!" Naoto warned.

"Humph. So barbaric," Naoto's threat did nothing to frighten him, "And you should not insult my love of plants...Every rose has a thorn." Marik began to walk away while saying, "You should learn to control your anger Naoto, or you'll burn the house down...And you know that better than anyone."

Naoto huffed and continued to look for his partner while he grumbled his complaints about Marik to himself. When he was just a quarter of the way to his destination, Naoto bumped into a pair of slightly older Remnants. Keith and Adriane, they're twins so they both have brown eyes and blueish hair.

"Hello-" Keith began with a big childish smile on his face.

"Naoto," Adriane finished cheerfully.

"Are you-"

"Going on your-"

"Mission?"

"Okay guys, quit it," Naoto said to the twins, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Quit-"

"What?"

"I think Naoto is crazy bro."

"I think so too sis."

"Why did I have to run into these two?" Naoto growled to himself.

"Hey Naoto! Do you-"

"Want to play-"

"With us?"

Naoto didn't even bother to answer the twins, he just kept walking, leaving them to talk to themselves. Eventually he arrived in front of his partners room. Naoto grasped the handle firmly; even with his glove, the knob was extremely cold.

"Issac, we have to go," Naoto said as he opened the door. The room behind it was completely frozen, there was ice everywhere. The only occupant of the room was a Remnant with icy blue and purple hair and violet eyes. He was about Naoto's age.

"Come on let's go," Naoto told Issac, who just stood there staring at him. The look Issac gave Naoto told the Japanese man to not rush him. Naoto sighed. "I know, it's not like we have to be there right away. We have three days, but...I just want to get it over with."

Issac just stared at his comrade with some sort of pity in his violet eyes. "Man I wish you weren't mute," Naoto complained, walking off. In the distance Issac could here him saying, "At least you could possibly give a decent conversation I bet!"

*************

_Kallen's home_

Roland and Kaylin stood by the door, fully dressed in their new Ashford uniforms. "Hurry up Kallen!" Roland called to the usually late red-head.

Kallen came running downstairs toward them. "You need to work on your morning routine," Kaylin commented.

"Hey, I'm ready aren't I?"

"Cut it kinda close though," Roland said, "I mean, we were about to leave you."

"I get it," Kallen responded. She called goodbye to her mother and the three of them set out to Ashford.

When they arrived at the academy the group met up with Schneider, with his lucky beanie hat, at the front gate. He grunted a greeting to them as he continued to the front of the school with them trailing behind. Roland knew sooner or later they would get into a fight with each other and he hoped Kallen would take his advice in staying out of the fight.

"Nervous?" Kaylin asked Roland.

"Why would he be?" Kallen asked, curious.

"You do know who I look like, right?" Roland asked with a questioning look.

"Yes I do," Kallen snapped, the way he said it made her sound stupid. "But with your hair cut and piercings, you don't look enough like Lelouch."

"Then I guess I'm not worried," Roland said turning back to Kaylin who just gave him a smile. "So what do you guys have first?"

"Physics," the two girls answered at the same time.

"What do you have?" Kaylin asked.

"Gym," Roland answered. Kallen began to give him directions but he stopped her. "I'm going to skip that class," he said, "I don't need it anyway since I'm at peek health."

Kaylin sighed. "You will get into trouble....again."

"Don't I always?" he asked rhetorically.

"Did I hear that you were skipping?" asked a voice from behind them. They and Schneider turned to see Viletta with her arms crossed and glaring at Roland. "No one skips class. Especially _mine_, Roland," she glowered at said exchange student.

"Now, now coach," he said while beginning to step back, "It's just one day-"

"Yesterday counts too," Viletta growled, taking a step closer.

"Okay two days," Roland continued. He took three more steps back before turning around and sprinting away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Viletta yelled while chasing after him. "ROLAND!!!!!!"

Kallen shook her head. "Baka."

"Ditto," Schneider agreed grinning as he watched the coach run after Roland into the school.

Kaylin sighed. "Just like home, huh?"

Schneider nodded. "You can say that again." With that the three of them continued to their assigned classes.

***************

_Day Two_

Naoto and Issac arrived at the airport of their first destination. They took a plane because Naoto wanted to think about what would lie ahead in his future. Issac was just along for the ride.

The two Remnants wore regular civilian clothes so as to not stick out amongst the crowd. "So, is there anything you want to do before we head out?" Naoto asked.

Issac used sign language since he couldn't speak. 'There's nothing in this town to see,' his hands answered. 'But I'm tired, lets find a place to rest for the day.' Naoto nodded in agreement with a yawn and the two went off to find a room to rent for the day.

After a few hours of searching, they went inside a cheap, crappy, hotel. The pair walked up to the counter to the old man with a bottle of scotch clutched in his hand at the counter, the owner Naoto guessed. "We need two rooms for the night," Naoto told the old man.

One look at Naoto made the owner scowl. "We don't serve your kind," he growled.

Naoto gave him a confused look. "My kind?"

"Yes, _your kind_, you filthy _**Eleven**_."

Issac's eyes widened in fear for the old man as he looked at the back of his friend in front of him. He thought Naoto's body language would give him some sign of anger or something. What he saw though was...nothing. He sensed no tension of any kind in the room.

In a calm, uncaring tone Naoto spoke back to the owner. "I believe they are now called Japanese."

'They?' Issac wondered.

"I don't give a damn what they are called!" the old man yelled. "They are still Elevens!" He pulled out a revolver from under his counter and aimed it at Naoto. "Leave," he warned.

Much to Issac's bewilderment, Naoto left without a word, let alone an outburst as Issac was expecting. His comrade was a prideful person so Issac thought Naoto would beat the hell out of the owner for insulting the Japanese; when he caught up with Naoto that belief came into question when his fellow Remnant spoke. "The country of Japan...is nothing more than a lie." Naoto didn't say that to Issac, but he was reminding himself.

***************

_Saudi Arabia_

"Okay Lelouch," Adam gazed at the Black Knights supply plane, "How do you propose we sneak on board with so many soldiers patrolling?"

"I'm thinking," the raven-haired prince replied. The three of them, Lelouch, Adam, and Iskandar, had finally arrived in a town. Problem was that it was occupied by the Black Knights in search of Lelouch and Adam. Right now they were planning to smuggle themselves on board a supply plane heading to Japan.

Lelouch looked at the ruby ring Iskandar let him keep. After they arrived, the group had found a relative of Iskandar and let the child stay with them; they also left the treasure with the boy. Lelouch thought that Kallen would like the ring as a gift. In other words...Hopefully she will forgive him for leaving her again and she will not hurt him.

"Well?" Adam asked impatiently.

The ex-emperor turned to look at his companion. "How about you come up with a plan for once?" Lelouch questioned, annoyed by Adam rushing him.

"Don't feel like it," the snow haired teen replied. Adam spotted two Black Knight soldiers approaching. "But if you really want one..."

*************

_Night of Day Three_

The Remnants, now in their black hooded cloaks, walked along the country road the night of the last day Naoto had to complete his task. Their target was at the end of the road in a huge brightly lit mansion. Naoto gave a silent chuckle. 'Still retain your wealth huh?'

"Issac," Naoto suddenly spoke to his friend trailing behind him. The mute gave no sign of listening but Naoto continued, "I want to thank you for coming with me. I bet you want to know why I asked you to come. Right?" Issac did wonder why he was invited to come. "I...I just wanted a friend with me...So," Naoto turned his head to look at his comrade, "thanks." Issac nodded and smiled when he mouthed 'no problem'. Naoto gave a small smile and returned his attention to the house at the end of the path

When they stopped in front of the mansion, the two looked around the surrounding area. The mansion overlooked a beautiful country landscape with moonlit mountains in the background. It was perfect for painting a picture. 'You always did appreciate the land that was below your feet.'

"May I help you?" Issac turned a saw a kind old butler holding the ornamental door of the mansion open for the two cloaked men.

Naoto, still looking at the night landscape, answered. "Actually yes," the fire-starter said warmly. Naoto pulled off his hood and turned to look at the butler. "It's been awhile," he said with a warm smile, "Ne, Gerald?"

"Master Naoto!" The butler named Gerald ran up and hugged the supposed to be dead young man in front of him. Issac noticed that there were tears in the old man's eyes. "I'm happy to see you alive my lord."

"Eh heh. It's good to see you too Gerald," the Stadtfeld heir said as he patted the butler's back. Gerald released him. "But don't call me 'Master' or 'Lord'. You know I never liked that."

The old man laughed. "Of course, of course. Please, you and your friend come in," Gerald gestured to the door that was left ajar.

They went inside with Gerald closing the door behind them. "I will inform the lord of your arrival," the butler said as he began to walk up the stairs in the foyer, "I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you again."

When Gerald was out of earshot Naoto spoke in a silent whisper. "Yeah...he should," Naoto said solemnly. He looked around the brightly lit room and smiled.

"It looks like..." was all Issac heard him say about the house. The blue haired Remnant noticed the nostalgic look that was planted on Naoto's face.

"Issac," Naoto's expression turned to one of pleading when he placed his gaze to his friend, "I want you to make sure Gerald is gone before..." He stopped himself as his look soft. Issac answered with a slight nod, understanding why Naoto wanted to keep the old man alive...For sentimental reasons and other reasons.

When Gerald returned he beckoned Naoto to follow him to the study. His father wanted to see him. When they got there Gerald opened the door and let Naoto step in.

"Gerald," called a voice from behind a chair in front of a fireplace, "Leave us."

"Yes my lord." Gerald bowed to Naoto and walked away.

Naoto walked into the study, closing the door behind him. "It's been awhile," he said as he stepped further into the study. He took a seat beside the man who was watching the dancing flames.

The man had bright red hair and stern dark brown eyes. His face was wrinkled with age and regret; his eyes no longer carried the pride that Naoto once admired. After a moment of silence Benjamin Stadtfeld spoke to the son he thought dead. "How did you survive?" he asked.

Naoto chuckled as he stared into the flames. "That depends on what you mean by 'survive'," Naoto answered, "But to talk about how I am still alive and kicking isn't why I am here."

"Then why are you here?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Then it seems you still have questions." Naoto looked at his father who was now reaching for two glasses of scotch. "Here," he handed Naoto one of the glasses, "You should be able to drink legally now."

Naoto took a sip of the liquor and began to ask the questions he had always wanted answered. "Why did you come to Japan in the first place?"

"I had heard the land was a sight to behold," Ben Stadtfeld answered simply, "And it was and still is...How I miss living there."

"Then why don't you?" Naoto questioned.

Lord Stadtfeld did not answer. Naoto noticed the sadness in his eyes when he asked, "Do you think they would forgive me?"

"Mom would soften up to you if you actually try," Naoto answered, "But Kallen..."

Ben laughed. "She is like me, stubborn and so full of pride."

Naoto smiled. "Yeah...She is."

"She will never forgive me," Ben stopped laughing, "And she has every right not to," he turned to his only son, "What about you?"

"I'm listening aren't I?" Naoto questioned. His father looked back into the fire and took a sip of scotch. "Why did you leave?" Naoto Kozuki asked looking into the fire himself.

"The same reason why you fought to defend Japan," he sighed, "Having pride comes with a great cost."

"Hmph. I can't say I love Japan anymore," Naoto said surprisingly.

Benjamin cocked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Naoto took another drink before he answered. "Because for the sake of pride...That whole country became a den of traitors." His father had no comment so he continued, "They turned on the true Zero at the drop of a hat. And for what?! Their empty pride!" He stood up and threw the glass at the wall, shattering it.

"I met Lelouch," Ben said calmly taking another drink. Naoto sat back down, interested in what his father was going to say. "He came into this very room after he defeated the Black Knights...including Kallen. Do you know what he wanted to talk to me about?" His son just looked at him as he chuckled at highly unlikely things the last Emperor questioned. "He asked me about Kallen's childhood."

Naoto barely believed him. "Really?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes, it's true," the Britannian answered. "So I told him everything I can remember about Kallen and you. Lelouch just sat there as I told him everything and then I knew that he was not the Demon Emperor the world made him out to be. Instead of staring into the cold eyes of a dictator I looked into the eyes of a sad young man, one who I could tell had suffered much in his life...Much more than any boy his age should live through.

"I asked him about his life and he told me everything. It was as if he was confessing his sins to a preacher though. Anyway, he told me about his childhood, Zero, and even his final plan, his final gift, for the world...The Zero Requiem."

Naoto chuckled. "That was a good name for it," he commented.

"Heh. It was indeed," his father agreed. "I could tell there were things he didn't explain, but I suppose that he just couldn't...You know, when he talked about Kallen, I could see the caring in his eyes. That caring was the same as when he talked only about the current Empress Nunnally," he smiled thoughtfully, "He and Kallen, they must care deeply for each other."

Naoto decided to change the subject. "Father," he took a deep breath, "If you could go back would you-"

"Would I change my decision of leaving Japan?" his father finished. "I would not."

"Why not?" Naoto asked, even if he knew the answer.

"If I had not made that decision," Ben began, "Then would we have this peace that we do have now? No, you and Kallen played important roles in history that led up to this peace. If I had not left, you wouldn't have played the roles everyone must play. Make no mistake, I love you, Kallen, and your mother dearly. But son, do not waste your life pondering on the what ifs like I have." They sat and stared into the fire for awhile without talking.

Naoto was pondering, sinking in everything his father had told him. With a sigh Naoto broke the silence. "It's time," he said as he got up from his chair.

Benjamin finished his last drop of scotch and set the glass on the table beside him. "Did you find your answer here?"

Naoto conjured his sword, Drynwyn, into his right hand. The blade of the flamberge was covered in soot from the fires that usually enveloped it. Naoto never answered his fathers last question. "I'll make it quick," was what he said.

"I love you, Naoto," Benjamin Stadtfeld said to his son, "I don't blame you for this."

_Eliminate what binds you to the past...Burn away what is left of Naoto Kozuki._

The Remnant pierced his heart with the grey-black sword. Kallen's father died the instant the blade touched his heart. "I didn't ask for forgiveness," the Remnant stated as he stared at the lifeless dark brown eyes of the Britannian. The body ignited into flames as Drynwyn was slowly pulled out.

The fire spread out through the entire room. The Remnant stood in the middle of the inferno, laughing madly over what he had done.

*************

Issac stood outside carrying an unconscious Gerald over his shoulder. He watched as his comrade stepped out of the mansion as it continued to be engulfed in flames. The look in his friends eyes was cold and emotionless, as if he had no soul.

"Leave the old man as he is," the Remnant ordered. Issac did as he was told and dropped Gerald on the ground. "Good. Now let's go." The two of them walked off into the night and faded into the shadows.

'Naoto shall burn away with his past,' the Remnant thought, 'His life is not mine. Neither is his name...I am a Remnant, granted with a new life, so from now on my new name is....'

'Ardor.'

**What do you think? Please Review.**

**Act II begins next chapter...That is, unless I can think of another chapter for Act I.**


	6. Act I, Part 5: Home Coming

**I decided to continue Act I with one more story....I don't own Code Geass.**

**Act I Part 5**

**Home Coming**

_Black Knights supply plane, between Chinese Federation and Japan_

_September 26, 2018_

"Got any fives?" Adam asked.

"Go fish," Lelouch answered boredly.

"Those two don't seem that dangerous," the co-pilot of the plane thought aloud.

"We're dangerous if we have to be Tim," Adam told the speaker as he sorted the cards in his hands.

The two fugitive Guardians managed to sneak aboard the supply plane by stealing Black Knights uniforms and masks. Once they were in the air, they made no attempt to hide themselves from the pilots, but warned them not to tell command of their presence aboard the plane. If they need to, Lelouch could Geass them...Lelouch doesn't want to have to use his Geass during a period of peace.

"You don't seem...," the pilot spoke to Lelouch, "You don't seem like the Demon Emperor that I remember."

"He's a really good actor, Deron," Adam said.

"Actor?" Tim repeated.

"Must I explain everything?" Lelouch questioned. "It's a long story."

"We have several hours before we land," Deron replied.

"Why do you care?" Adam inquired, putting down his cards. "Most Black Knights hate us yet you are willing to let us explain ourselves."

The two pilots shrugged. "It's true that most Black Knights do hate you and want to kill you on sight," Tim agreed. "Some want to see why you just left your control of the world behind. I mean, you had the world in the palm of your hand. If you survived, then why didn't you take back your power?"

Lelouch just sat there, staring at the two with an observing gaze. "What will you do after I tell you?" he asked them.

"Most likely nothing," Deron answered.

The ex-emperor laid down his cards. "Very well then...Listen to my story."

Lelouch began to tell his tell to the Black Knight pilots. He told them his days as a prince, when he and his sister were exiled to Japan, and his friendship with Suzaku Kururugi. He told them about his time as the first Zero and his plan of the Zero Requiem. What Lelouch did not tell them about was Geass and the identity of the current Zero.

Hours had past since the prince began his tale and now they were just over Tokyo. The two pilots said nothing after hearing Lelouch's tragic story. Whether they would turn on him and Adam was unclear to the two Guardians, but that didn't matter.

They were now a safe range from the Ark. Lelouch reached over and grasped Adam's shoulder just before they vanished in a flash of red light.

***************

_Aboard the Ark, Noa's office_

_10:23 P.M._

Noa peered at Suzaku's forearm through his red sunglasses. "Are you absolutely sure about this, Suzaku?" he asked the young man.

"If I have to I'll use it," Suzaku answered, gripping his left arm tight. "If there are still Geass users wreaking havoc in Spain as I believe then this should help me even things out."

Noa closed his eyes in thought. "Using that kind of base though...There will be a price," he opened his eyes and stared into Suzaku's. "I suggest you not try to use it or attempt to use your Live command."

"Why not?"

"Like I said: There will be a price...Don't tell anyone about this."

"I don't intend to."

Noa sensed someone coming and smirked. "They're here," he said.

Suzaku raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who's here?"

His question was answered by a flash of blinding red light. Suzaku blinked when he saw Lelouch and Adam appear out of the light. They were wearing Black Knight uniforms more than likely stolen. Lelouch noticed Suzaku and waved at him.

"Heya, Suzaku. How have you been?"

Suzaku chuckled. "Good, and you?"

Lelouch shrugged. "I've been better," he said giving a friendly smirk, "I mean being the most wanted fugitive in the world is tiring."

"Especially for someone with your stamina," Adam said smugly.

"I'm working on it," Lelouch told him bitterly.

"Yeah right."

"Wish I could stay and chat," Suzaku put on his Zero mask, "but I've got somewhere that I need to be at."

Lelouch nodded. "Alright, see ya." With that Zero took his leave.

Adam turned to Noa. "So, is there anything that we need to know?"

"Not really," Noa told them. "Just make sure you are hidden from the Black Knights stationed here."

"Will do," Lelouch said, yawning, "I'm heading to bed."

"Use the Guardian barracks," Noa told him as Lelouch walked out the door. The Guardian founder noticed Adam still glaring at him. "Is there something that you want to know?"

***********

Kallen walked back to her and C.C.'s room. Her muscles were burning from having to carry those weights again, but at least she didn't collapse. "Geez Lelouch," she sighed, "How _you_ survived this training I will never know."

"It's simple as to how," said a familiar deep voice behind her. Kallen quickly spun around and saw Lelouch vi Britannia staring at her with that arrogant grin of his.

"And how is that?" Kallen questioned.

"I just did it," was Lelouch's answer. He looked her over, noticing her fatigue. Then he asked, "So, you're becoming a Guardian huh?" His tone sounded almost disapproving.

Kallen nodded slightly. "I just started training last week."

Lelouch walked closer to her. "Why?" he asked.

"I want to protect everyone in this world and preserve the peace," the Guren pilot told him. "Don't worry about me Lelo-"

"Do you know what you will have to deal with?" Lelouch inquired. "What it means to be a Guardian?"

"What it means is to pro-"

"That's only part of Kallen," he said, glaring at her with scolding eyes, "It also means facing and becoming the impossible....That's what we are. You being the Ace of the Black Knights means nothing here. It's too dangerous for you."

Kallen clenched her teeth. "Don't think that I don't already know that!" she yelled. "I've seen what every Guardian can do Lelouch. That's why I'm training right now! I want to become stronger so I can protect everyone I hold dear. So don't tell me that it's too dangerous for me when it's obviously too dangerous for you as well."

Lelouch sighed and softened. "Fine, I'll won't persuade you to quit," he chuckled a bit and smiled, "You are far to stubborn for me to try and change your mind on something like this." He turned around and scratched his head as he muttered to himself.

"Lelouch," Kallen said in a small voice.

Lelouch began to turn around. "What is it Ka-"

His sentence was cut short by Kallen's fist connecting to his face, making him stagger back to the wall. The red head did not give him time to recover as she kneed the ex-prince in the stomach. She grabbed the front of his shirt collar and dragged him up before Lelouch could double over. He stared down at her with a sorry expression while she kept her head down, keeping her eyes away from his.

"Kallen..."

"How can you be so nonchalant, Lelouch?" she questioned, "You left me...again."

"It's not my fault," Lelouch said casually.

Kallen released her grip but still kept her eyes away from him. "I know," she said, "Forgive me...I was being childish."

He placed his left hand on her shoulder while his right tilted her head up to him revealing her tear streaked face. "It's fine," he smiled warmly at her. "It's good to see you again Kallen."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight despite the hurt in her arms. "I've missed you," she whispered.

Lelouch returned her embrace. "I've missed you too Q-1," he noticed the person watching them at the end of the hallway they were in and smirked.

"Such a happy moment," said a voice that made Kallen curse under her breath. The couple released each other from their embrace and looked at the witch who always ruined their moment. "It's good to see you again Lelouch."

"It's good to see you too C.C."

The green haired witch turned her attention to the silently fuming Guren pilot. "I hope you weren't thinking of doing anything with him Kallen...You both are too exhausted for overnight...exercise."

Both Lelouch and Kallen, mainly Kallen, turned deep red. "I-I-I wasn't thinking of doing that at all!" she protested.

Lelouch couldn't resist. "Kallen...I'm hurt," he fake pouted. "I thought you would love to move our relationship up to the next level," he added, smiling seductively, "I would try my best to pleasure my Q-1!"

Kallen turned a deeper shade of red that C.C. never thought possible. "L-Lelouch!"

Both of her torturers were amused at her embarrassment. C.C. returned her attention to Lelouch. "What are you going to do for your living quarters?" she inquired. "I don't think any of the soldiers posted here would like to know that the Demon Emperor is living on this floating island once more."

Lelouch shrugged. "I'm just going to use these barracks and as for the soldiers...I'll just have to stay out of sight, won't I?" He began walking toward the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower," he announced.

************

"Is there something you want to know Adam?" Noa asked again.

"Why was Zero here?" the white-haired boy questioned.

"I won't tell you," Noa stated.

Adam clenched his fists. "Why not?"

"It is something between me and Zero," Noa answered, "Just trust me."

"I do trust you Noa," Adam relaxed slightly, "I just want you to tell me what's going on for once. There's so many things that you never explained like that Mao guy and Remnants. That gave me a bad feeling when Mao died...Noa...What is going to happen?"

The blue haired sage sighed. "It wouldn't matter if I told you or not. You cannot stop it, but we can weather through the coming storm."

"But what is coming?!" Adam yelled, though he knew the answer. "Let me know so I can prepare at the very least!"

Noa thought about it. "War is coming again," Noa stated as he stood up and walked over to Adam. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I've always made sure that you are prepared. I want you to make sure Lelouch and Kallen are ready though. Can you do that for me?"

"Hmph. I will Noa."

Noa released Adam's shoulder and began to leave but stopped just in front of the door. "Adam," he spoke softly.

"What?"

"Someday you will-" Noa stopped himself, "No, not yet...Somnus, Adam." With that the sage left the Silver Guardian alone to wonder what Noa was going to say.

*************

Lelouch slept soundly in his bed...Well he did until he felt a cold liquid splash allover him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lelouch wiped the water from his eyes and glared at Adam standing over him holding an empty bucket. "What was that for?!" he looked over to the clock which said 5:16 A.M. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Adam put down the bucket. "Quit whining and get ready," he ordered, "You and I are going to have a duel in the sim-room." He turned around and began to leave. "I'll be waiting," he said as he walked out the door.

Lelouch grudgingly got out of bed and took a shower. After dried off, he changed into his Guardian outfit. It consisted of a dark blue shirt with wide long sleeves, loose pants, a belt, black gloves and short boots, and a side skirt that covered his right leg and ended just above the foot. He also had a feather shaped badge that held the strap that held the sword on his back.

The Azure Knight walked into the sim-room to see Llyod, Rakshata, and Cecile monitoring it. "Hell~o, Lulu," Llyod greeted when he noticed the prince enter.

'When did he start calling me Lulu?' Lelouch wondered.

"Good morning your highness," Cecile greeted warmly whereas Rakshata just grunted hello. "Rakshata is not a morning person," she explained.

Lelouch yawned. "She's not alone...Why are you guys here?"

Llyod grinned. "I just wanted to see how you as a devicer works outside a Knightmare."

"Not to mention that you can't trust just _any_ scientist to keep you a secret," Rakshata added, grumbling.

"Where's Eddie and Nina? I thought they would be on the Ark."

"Eddie slept in," Cecile answered, "Nina is in Britannia at the moment."

"I see."

"Well you better go inside," Llyod advised, pointing to the door to the simulated training room. "You don't want to keep him waiting.

Lelouch looked out the one-way window to see Adam standing in the center with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He too wore his own outfit which consisted of a zipped up white swallow tailed short-sleeved shirt with a high collar that reached the lower half of his face, a black sleeveless undershirt, loose white pants that transitioned to black at the knees, short black boots, and black gloves with a gold colored fabric that ringed each finger. There was also a red Celtic cross he wore as a necklace.

Lelouch stepped inside and Adam opened his eyes, gazing at his rival. "What location are we doing?" Lelouch asked.

Adam continued to glare at Lelouch. "Use Simulation 20-D," he called out to Llyod.

"Rodger," Llyod replied as he typed in commands into the computer. "Be sure to give us a good show," he said as the room darkened and build's began to appear in the room Lelouch and Adam stood in.

Despite the size of the sim-room, space seemed to have no meaning once it was activated. The ceiling became a star filled night sky with dark, thundering clouds beginning to gather together. Buildings rose higher and higher until they became dimly lit skyscrapers. Despite all the things that were in front of them, nothing could block out he full moon that glowed brightly in the sky.

The Dark City, as Noa called this sim, was an entire city bathed in eternal night. Lelouch chuckled at the thought, it seemed perfect for he and Adam. Two dark souls locked in combat in a shadowed city.

Adam uncrossed his arms and stuck out his right hand. "Ready."

Lelouch reached for the sword on his back with his right arm. "Set."

A long sword appeared in Adam's hands as Lelouch griped his sword handle tightly. "GO!" they both yelled.

Adam threw the sword at Lelouch who quickly swung his sword down to knock away the projectile. The prince looked up to see Adam charging at him with an oversized sword. The greatsword swung downwards to it's target. Lelouch brought up his sword and blocked; the sheer force of the blow stung his hands.

The Azure Knight leaped back to make distance between them, but Adam charged him and launched an attack to his side. The blades connected again with a loud ring. Adam spun around and swung the large sword at the opposite direction. Lelouch parried the attack and countered with a kick that connected to Adam's stomach making him grunt in pain.

The large sword became transparent and disappeared in glimmering red lights. Adam replaced it with a falchion that he held backhanded. He slashed at Lelouch's chest. The blade missed but Adam continued the motion with a spin and low sweep kick.

Lelouch jumped back again and watched as Adam slowly stood up. A bright red mark etched itself over Adam's right hand while his irises began to glow the same color. In a blink of an eye Adam vanished and reappeared leaping toward Lelouch and swiping his sword toward the prince in a wide arc. Lelouch ducked under the blade and slashed at his mid-air opponent who disappeared once again.

Adam reappeared directly above Lelouch with a spear in hand. He pointed his weapon down as he dropped to Lelouch. The prince jumped out of the way and Adam teleported away once more. This time he didn't try his sneak attacks...He just didn't reappear at all in front of the Azure Knight.

Lelouch scanned his surroundings, searching for the white-haired Guardian. On top of a lone skyscraper Adam stood. Their red eyes locked with purple, both thinking the same thing...No more warm-ups.

Thunder roared in the sky as it began to rain.

Lelouch's blue Advent lit up on his left hand as his eyes glowed with a sapphire light. He ran up the stairs in front of the skyscraper and hopped on a windowsill. He hopped once more to the center of the building and began to run _up_ the wall...Had anyone who knew of Lelouch's famous lack of any physical prowess would never believe what they were seeing...It's hard enough to believe anyone could do that! With sword in hand, the prince ran up the base of the seven story building to meet his adversary at the top.

Adam watched as Lelouch started up the skyscraper. He calmly conjured a sword into his hand and dropped it. The blade shone with the light from the windows reflecting off of it. When the sword approached the center of the building Adam teleported and grasped the sword's hilt. He skydived close to the side of the skyscraper and met Lelouch halfway.

They slashed once at each other, the tip of their swords clashed. Adam continued to fall as Lelouch quickly turned around and jumped toward him with great speed. They fought in mid-air.

Lelouch slashed down on Adam who dodged and grabbed his arm. Adam threw Lelouch toward another building. Lelouch recovered and hit the side of the building flat on his feet. He looked back and saw a spear soaring toward him. Lelouch moved his torso to make the spear miss and stick to the wall. He grabbed the handle and pulled himself up to stand on it. Lelouch silently thanked himself for working on his balance.

Adam threw more spears to the side of the wall; he then teleported and landed on top of one. Now brandishing the large sword once more, he jumped from spear to spear toward Lelouch. He jumped high over Lelouch, preparing for a powerful downward slash.

Instead of waiting, Lelouch leaped toward Adam, forcing him to go on the defensive. Once more they entered free falling combat. Lelouch hacked and slashed at Adam while he blocked every blow with the heavier weapon. When he got his chance, Adam twisted himself around and slashed upwards. Lelouch blocked it but the force pushed him higher into the air.

Adam switched to a scythe and warped up behind the airborne prince. Lelouch was wide open as Adam prepared the finishing blow. The eerie red glow of the Silver Guardian's eyes made it seem that Lelouch was staring at Death itself. His eyes went wide as the blade of the scythe came closer and closer to his face........

****************

Bang!

"You were half a centimeter off," Hawk said boredly, "Miss."

"Well sorry if I'm not a perfect shot like you!" Kallen exclaimed. In response, Hawk took her pistol and started shooting at the target. He made a perfect smiley face. "Show off," the Black Knights ace said through clenched teeth.

Normally Hawk would smirk at that comment, but he felt a strange breeze. "Seems like those two are at it," he muttered as he returned Kallen's gun.

"Who is-" Kallen began.

"Report to Ghost and Alice for stealth," Hawk ordered as he walked out of the shooting range, leaving a pondering Kallen.

****************

Lelouch summoned up all of his Advent power and released it in a great burst of wind. The gust blew Adam away. Lelouch grinned to himself as he began to plummet to the ground. "Heh, I guess I still need work on my stamina," he said to himself as he closed his eyes.

Before the prince hit the ground, Adam teleported and caught him. "You still need to work on your endurance before you try wind manipulation," Adam lectured to the unconscious Lelouch. He sighed, "Now to set up for the other one."

As Adam said that the virtual world began to dissolve.

************

_Elsewhere, 5 hours later_

"You need to learn to watch your step," Alice scolded, "How exactly did you become an ace?"

"Shut up!" Kallen yelled as she tried to untie the rope holding her foot while she dangled just above the ground.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'm not the who fell for such an obvious trap!" Alice countered.

"Just wait till I get down from here!"

A masked white ninja shook his head as the two teenage girls continued to bicker. Ghost wondered why he had to teach Kallen stealth. She wasn't exactly the type to ever need it like he, a ninja, and Alice, a thief.

'Just in case I guess,' the ninja thought. He watched as Kallen noisily got down. 'She's out of her element. Kallen is a soldier after all.'

"That will be all today," he said suddenly.

"What?! I can still keep going," Kallen protested.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're just the most awesome covert specialist ever," she said sarcastically earning a death glare from the Guren pilot.

"Today was your first attempt," Ghost told Kallen, "I have other things to take care of and besides...Adam wants to see you in the virtual training room." With that he left leaving Kallen alone with a now pondering Alice.

'Why does he want to train her?' the thief wondered. 'I've got to see this.'

************

Alice showed Kallen the way to the virtual training room. In it's monitoring room Lelouch, Rakshata, Llyod, and Cecile were waiting.

"Adam wanted to-" the Black Knights Ace began.

"In there," a tired looking Lelouch answered her unfinished question. Kallen noticed him trying to conceal his fatigue. Before she could say anything about it Alice spoke.

"Go inside. You don't want to keep _our _ace waiting would you?"

Kallen scoffed. "As if he could beat me in a fight," she growled, earning her smirks and giggles, even from Lelouch. "What?! You don't think I can do it?" the red-head questioned angrily at the prince who just had that cocky grin on his face.

"This isn't a fight for one," he answered calmly, "Second...There's a reason why he's considered the best." That last sentence had a bitter tone to it, like Lelouch's pride was hurt just saying that.

Kallen wondered about what he meant but said nothing of it. She stepped inside the training room where Adam awaited. The moment the Guren pilot set foot inside, the room began to change, taking the appearance of a still intact Babel Tower in the daytime. They stood on the roof.

Kallen looked around the once smaller space. She was amazed at how realistic the training room can be. She had to ask Eddie how this place worked.

"Rookie," Adam spoke in his cold voice, taking her out of her wonderment.

"Don't call-"

"I'll call you what ever I want," he snapped. The white haired Guardian walked over and stopped right in front of her. "I've heard about your two days of training," he breathed a long deep sigh, "Sword skills are in need of sharpening, hand-to-hand is down pat, piloting exceeds expectations. Your gun skills are mediocre at best and espionage..." He paused, thinking of how best to say it. "Stick to the bunny outfit," Adam finally finished.

Kallen's face flared red from anger and embarassment. "You think you can do any better?!" she retorted.

Adam ignored her outburst and continued. "This scenario will repeat the Babel Tower assault made by the Black Knights," he conjured a short sword and handed it to Kallen, "Your targets will be any who attack you, understood?"

'Kill Britannian soldiers,' she thought. "Yeah, I can do that," Kallen said confidently.

Adam nodded. "Your objective is to get from here to the bottom without getting killed."

Kallen started to become impatient. "Yeah, yeah, just start it already," she told him.

"Hmph. As you wish." At that, an explosion was heard and Kallen sprinted to the door. Adam smiled to himself. "I wonder just how far she will get," he mused aloud.

************

Kallen had run down the stairs as fast as she could. The Guardian rookie had dispatched several Britannan's on the way down, even stripping one of it's machine gun and ammo. The ace had successfully reached the 27th floor without too much incident, but the 26th downward stairs were a part of a different stairwell.

The half-breed found herself in a casino room, one all too familiar. Kallen took notice of the sound of running coming from her side. She dived for cover before looking to see who were her virtual assailants.

She waited for the sound of machine gun fire to cease before jumping out of her cover and returning fire. Kallen was stunned as three soldiers hit the ground with a thud. They were Black Knights.

"Why would he have me go against-" Kallen didn't finish that question for a Kightmare crashed through the wall and stopped in front of the Black Knights ace. "No way," Kallen breathed. The Knightmare that stood before her was not a Burai nor a Sutherland, but it was nonother than the Guren Mk-II. Kallen had never known just how frightening the Guren could be. Then again she never fought against it.

The cockpit block of the menacing red Knightmare opened and the pilot jumped out. Kallen was completely off guard when it was not herself that stood before her, but Lelouch's alter ego...Zero.

"Why are you here?!" the Black Knights Ace demanded, forgetting that it was a virtual program at that moment.

Zero said nothing but reached for the sword, _that_ sword that had slain the Demon Emperor once. The Knight of Justice sped toward his ace and slashed the machine gun away before she could use it. Kallen drew her short sword and defended against the virtual Zero's onslaught, not allowing her an opening of any kind.

His attack pattern was different than Suzaku's who pretty much wielded the sword as a samurai. But this Zero held the sword with only one hand and moved with swift fluent cuts and kicks. It was as if it was a dance as he sliced the air and slammed Kallen's blade with his own.

Kallen began to tire against this Zero's assault. Zero noticed this and gripped the sword handle with both of his gloved hands. He released a heavy horizontal slash that knocked away Kallen's short sword and left her wide open to his next attack, which was a backflip kick square in the jaw.

As she soared in the air, Kallen Kozuki had a hard time believing that she would be defeated so easily by a mere program. She hit the ground hard and struggled to get up only to have the tip of Zero's sword pointed toward her face.

"Why are you here?" Kallen asked the program again. "Why am I fighting you and the Black Knights?"

"Does it matter who your enemy is?" Adam asked her as he approached behind Zero. Kallen narrowed her blue eyes toward his red ones as he continued. "If they are an enemy, then they will kill you. So do not hesitate and question why you are fighting someone, if they stand in your way, eliminate the threat post haste."

"My enemy is not the Black Knights," Kallen retorted.

"Things change," Adam responded simply as the Zero sheathed it's sword. "Speaking of which, why did you continue to fight? You no longer have anyone's dream to fulfill, for Japan is now liberated. So when the time comes, what will you be fighting for?"

Kallen was confused by his question. "Is there something wrong with fighting to keep peace?" she asked as she stood up.

"No," Adam answered. "It's just if you do not have your own reason to fight," Zero began to remove the mask, "How can you expect to overcome the person you were before?"

Kallen listened intently as she gazed into the blue eyes of her opponent. Then the virtual world collapsed and the training room regained it's default form.

"From now on, I will oversee your training regime," Adam informed her. "Hopefully you will find something more to drive you to continue to fight battles for peace." With that Adam left Kallen.

When he exited the training area, Adam past by Lelouch who was standing by the sliding door. "What is your reason to fight?" the prince asked the Silver Guardian.

"I could ask the same," Adam responded, not answering Lelouch's question.

****************

On Sunday when Kallen returned home, she went inside to find Kaylin comforting Kallen's sobbing mother. Roland was in the corner with an angry expression on his face. But their was one other person in the room...

"Gerald?" Kallen questioned, seeing her old servant again. "What are you doing here?"

Kallen's mother looked at her daughter with tear filled eyes. "Kallen...Your father has been murdered."

End of Act I

Act II: Unraveling Peace

**That is the end of chapter 5 and Act I. Please tell me what you think in a Review.**

**Oh, there is a poll on my page on who you would rather have duel Kallen: Adam, Lelouch, or both. Please vote on it!**


	7. Act II Prologue

**Please vote on my profile on who you want to duel Kallen in the toughest sparing match. Your choices are: Lelouch, Adam, or both.**

**Adam: There is still time.**

**Lelouch: So cast your votes.**

**Kallen: ….What's so hard about beating up Lelouch?**

**Lelouch: …Grimdivide does not own Code Geass.**

**Act II: Unraveling Peace**

**Prologue**

_Pendragon cemetery, Britannia_

_September 30, 2018_

'Why am I here?' Kallen Kozuki thought to herself as she listened to people, mainly nobles she never met, speak about her now deceased father. 'Why didn't I stay in Japan to watch the house with Roland and Kaylin?' She looked over to her mother. Unlike her daughter, who was unsure what to feel about her father's death, Kallen's mother silently cried. 'Did she still have feelings for him?' Kallen wondered. 'That would explain why she decided to come to _his_ funeral...But what am I here for?'

Kallen took a quick look around and noticed that her stepmother was nowhere to be seen. 'I guess he was smart enough to not love her at least,' she thought, 'or that woman is just as much the Brit noble bitch I thought she was.'

She turned back to the speaker but still her mind wondered off. 'They found his body burnt to a crisp,' Kallen pondered while she stared at the picture of Benjamin Stadtfeld, his dark brown eyes gazing warmly back at her own. 'There was also evidence of him being stabbed in the back as well. That means he was murdered.

'Why would the murderer spare Gerald though?' she wondered, now turning her head to look at her old kind butler. 'Does he know who did it? Even so, why will he not say anything?

'Why do I care about how this man died though?' she questioned herself, 'He abandoned me, mother, and my brother. So why do I feel saddened about losing him? I should be glad he's gone but I don't.'

The funeral ended before Kallen could come to a conclusion. Her mother said something about going back to the hotel they were staying at, but the former Stadtfeld daughter didn't budge from where she stood. Before she knew it, Kallen Kozuki was alone, staring at her father's grave.

There were many flowers placed on his grave. Kallen's mother even left a bouquet of white roses at the center of the many others. Thunder clapped and rain began to pour.

"I think you should leave miss Kallen," said Gerald behind Benjamin's daughter, he held a black umbrella over there heads. He came back to give his young mistress an extra red umbrella. "You will catch dreadful cold if you stay in the rain for too long." Kallen made no response. He handed her the red umbrella and she opened it. Then reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope addressed to her. "Your father wanted me to give you this," he said, handing over the letter. Kallen reluctantly took it too, but made no expression that indicated that she would look at it's contents. "Please know that he regretted leaving you and others behind," Gerald finished before he started walking to the car parked outside the cemetery. "I'll be waiting in the car."

"If he regretted it, then why didn't he come back?" Kallen asked when the old butler was out of earshot.

Kallen decided to open the envelope. The first thing she saw was a check. Kallen dropped the red umbrella and she threw the letter down to the muddy ground behind her. "You think you could buy my forgiveness?!" the Guren pilot yelled at the picture that stood against the tombstone. "Even in death you're nothing but a bastard!" There were now tears in her eyes. "You abandoned Naoto, mother, and me, and you expect me to accept your money as forgiveness?! Kallen Kozuki does not take bribes, especially from a slimeball like you!"

The proud Crimson Lotus finally broke down and dropped to her knees with her hands on the ground to keep herself propped up. "Why...Why did you leave us?" she spoke in barely a whisper. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed to the grave.

Kallen Kozuki was on her hands and knees, crying and cursing her father's grave. The rain pounded her with no forgiveness, but she didn't care, she just wanted to curse the life Benjamin Stadtfeld lived. But what she felt was not truly anger...She was sad.

"You don't hate him," spoke a warm, soft, deep voice. Startled, Kallen got off her hands and turned to see Lelouch standing there with a sad smile. The red-haired girl turned back to face the grave and slumped, she would not let him see herself on both her hands and knees again.

Lelouch walked over to her, picking up the discarded letter and replacing it in his pocket. He kneeled and wrapped himself around Kallen in a hug to shield her a bit from the rain. "You don't hate him," Lelouch repeated.

Sniffling, Kallen responded. "He abandoned me and the rest of my family, just like your father did to you and Nunnally, Lelouch...Of course I hate him."

"My father didn't really regret abandoning me," Lelouch told her as he took her fallen umbrella and raised it over their heads. "Your father hated himself for leaving you. I should know...He told me himself."

"Then why did he leave us?"

"Where do you think you got your pride for the country you live in?" Lelouch asked her.

"Then why didn't he come back?" Kallen questioned, still refusing to look at him or return his embrace.

"He was afraid of you rejecting him and after your brother's death...He would not forgive himself," Lelouch answered as he released her and returned the envelope to her. "There's more to it then just his money."

Kallen looked into his eyes. They were warm and pleading, Lelouch must be speaking the truth. Kallen took the envelope and this time saw a piece of folded paper behind the check. She unfolded the letter and read the handwritten letters on it.

_Kallen,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. I'm sure you want answers as to why I left you, your mother, and Naoto, may his soul rest in peace._

_I love my country of Britannia as much as I know you and Naoto loved your country of Japan. Back then I foolishly put my country before my family. That was the biggest mistake I ever made for your mother left me, breaking both our hearts. I will not say that I wish that I could change my decision because time does not allow one to do that. The least I could do for her then was give her a job that would allow you to be closer to your mother._

_How I miss the days when you and Naoto were children. You were such a cheerful little girl. Oh, what I would do to have the chance to have watched you grow into the beautiful young woman that is now reading this letter....._

_Kallen, I will not expect forgiveness from you of all people...But I am sorry for what I had done._

_You are my only daughter and my only child. Therefore...Kallen Kozuki, Red Lotus of Japan, and my daughter, I leave you all there is of the Stadtfeld family fortune._

_Live on with a peaceful life. Love your heritage, both Japanese and Britannian, my beautiful baby girl._

_Your loving father,_

_Benjamin K. Stadtfeld_

Kallen read the letter two more times before hugging herself and crying once more. "Father," she said in a hoarse whisper.

Dropping the umbrella, Lelouch wrapped his arms behind her in another embrace and this time Kallen returned it, burying her face into his chest. He softly stroked her silky red hair, not minding that she cried into his chest.

"You never hated him," he said to her. "You only wanted an answer." When she finally stopped crying he spoke again. "You better go to the car," Lelouch told his Q-1 with concern in his voice, "You will catch a cold in this rain.

Kallen looked up at his eyes with her watery blue orbs that showed pleading. "Lelouch, will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, surprising him. "I just want you to be with me for tonight..."

"Alright Kallen, I'll stay with you tonight." With that he ended the embrace and stepped behind her. "I'll be waiting in your hotel room." The next thing Kallen noticed, a gust of wind blew at her back and Lelouch was gone.

"Thank you, Lelouch," looking back at the grave, Kallen wiped away her tears and smiled.

"I forgive you...father."

**************

_Madrid, Spain_

Raul heard the monster's fearsome roar echo through the remaining streets of Madrid. But that was not what scared him the most, but it was the fact that there was no more screaming, no more gunshots sounding through the night. What scared him the most was the utter despair that this lonesomeness brought.

Raul hid in a car, hoping the creature that destroyed the city would leave. When heard nothing more of the creature he decided to leave the safety of his hiding spot and run away from this decimated city.

As soon as he opened the door though, the monster's shadow enveloped him. He looked up and etched the shape of demon in the sky into his brain as it began to open it's mouth and a light began to charge in it. The light fired out and consumed him and the the surrounding area, leaving behind only a crater.

Elsewhere, four cloaked Remnants watched the monster leave the city in flames. One removed their hood, revealing his long strawberry blonde hair and spoke, breaking the silence. "Magnificent! I would say that Fafnir is a complete success," said Marik turning to his cohorts, "Wouldn't you all agree?"

"It is a powerful weapon," agreed another Remnant with a woman's voice. "Don't you agree Lord Bismark?"

"There is no reason for you to call me 'Lord' anymore, Nonette," replied the largest of the four, "But I agree that Fafnir will be a great asset for Master Marcus."

The last of the Remnants huffed. "The war has not yet begun and you all believe you will win."

"Do you doubt our master's victory, Lazard?" Nonette Enneagram questioned.

The Remnant in question gazed at the back of his left hand then answered. "I am merely stating that it is too early to say we have won...But whether we win or lose, the goal shall be accomplished."

"Though I agree with Lazard that it is too early to claim victory," Marik spoke, "What exactly is it that you want to accomplish by serving Marcus?"

"It is not I who wishes this goal," Lazard answered, "But it is _my _master that wishes it."

"And who might that be?" Bismark inquired.

"Heheheh. You will know when the time of the reunion has come," the Remnant answered cryptically.

None of the others pressed on what he meant, instead Nonette changed the subject. "When will we begin?"

"When the midnight hour greets Britannia with the new year....Chaos shall spread and plunge the world into despair," Lazard answered with a wicked smile.

The Knightmare Titan, Fafnir, landed in the center of the still burning city. The dragon let out a terrible roar.

**There's the prologue of Act II. Yes, there is now a dragon. You can't have a good knight story without a fearsome Dragon can you?**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Also, don't forget to cast your vote on my poll! Kallen vs ???  
**


	8. Act II, Prt 1: Pride and Fear

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**I hope you have made your vote on my poll on who you would rather duel Kallen. Note that it will be the toughest one. Your choices are: Lelouch, Adam, or Both...This chapter will be in Act II so decide soon. I honestly can't choose for myself on this matter.**

**Act II**

**Part 1: Pride and Fear**

_Aboard the Ark, virtual training room_

_October 10, 2018, 4:15 P.M._

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Kallen rushed under the cover of a rock and took the time to reload her pistol. She cursed under her breath. "I just had to challenge Hawk to a firefight...Good job Kozuki, you just signed your own death warrant."

"That rock won't help Kallen," Hawk called to her calmly, "I'm switching to explosive rounds."

The red-head's eyes widened at the warning and she bolted from her cover just before the rock was blown to bits. Kallen fried three shots at the marksman before diving for more cover.

Just as she was about to move, an alarm rang on her cell phone, time up. "Damn," she muttered as the canyon they were fighting on dissolved.

"Nice try Kozuki," Hawk taunted, "but don't mess with the best." Kallen flipped him off in response and Hawk faked hurt. "Aww, don't be that way...Just because you can't shoot-"

"I can shoot!" Kallen yelled.

"I meant compared to me, hotshot," he replied with a smirk.

"Are you two done bickering?" Adam asked as he entered the room followed by Lelouch, Gage, and Alice.

"You really just had to best Hawk at shooting," Alice commented, "Didn't you Kallen?"

"Don't start with me Alice," Kallen warned. Hawk agitated her enough already.

"Sore loser," Gage muttered.

Lelouch finally spoke up. "Kallen, I think you should go find new clothes," he said.

Kallen just looked at him confused. "What's wrong with what I wear?"

"I think he means that you should get a more...durable outfit," Adam explained, which only earned a questioning look for him.

"Wow your dense today," Gage said. "Let me explain...Ahem...I see London I see France, I see Kallen's lacy underpants!" He and Alice burst into laughter when Kallen flared red and tried to cover the big hole in her shorts.

Kallen had been using her old terrorist outfit for each day of training. Now looking at it, she noticed all the various rips and tears that it sustained in the past month.

"C'mon lets go and get you changed," Alice said, grabbing Kallen's hand.

"Thanks," Kallen told her.

*************

_Empress's Palace, Britannia_

_Zero's quarters_

"Have you found any leads on who destroyed Madrid?" Zero asked into the phone.

The person on the other line was Toudoh. "Only the rebels that we heard about," he replied. "but those footprints we found are still a mystery to us."

"Has Llyod or Nina come up with anything?"

"Nothing more than we already know....Suzaku, do you think Lelouch would know anything about this?"

The mention of his best friend's name surprised him. "How did you-"

"A couple of my soldiers admitted to flying him and Adam overseas," Toudoh answered the unfinished question.

"I see...Don't tell anyone and don't say my real name on an unsecure line," Suzaku ordered, removing his mask since he was completely alone. "Lelouch wouldn't know anything about this...But I think I know who does."

"Who would?"

"Noa."

Toudoh remained quiet for nearly two minutes before he made a response. "You think this is a Geass matter?"

"You think so too since you mentioned Lelouch, right?"

"Shall I see what he knows?"

Suzaku thought about it for a few minutes. 'Will Noa tell us everything? Or will he just leave us nothing as usual?' "Go and find out what exactly Noa knows," he finally ordered.

"Understood," Toudoh replied.

"One more thing though," Suzaku put back on his Zero mask, "I've heard rumors of soldiers leaving the Black Knights. Are they true?"

"I have heard these rumors as well," Toudoh answered grimly. "I've also heard some have gone rogue. I believe the cause is Lelouch, most wish him dead while others just want him to live but answer for his crimes. Same thing with the UFN; some blame Japan and Britannia for him living."

"I see."

"You don't think it was one of the rogue soldiers or another country do you?" Toudoh inquired.

"Talk to Noa," Zero commanded, "See what he knows...And if you see Lelouch, inform him of what's happening."

"Understood," Toudoh finished and hung up.

As soon as Zero hung up as well, the door of his office opened and Nunnally was wheeled in by Sayoko. "Good evening Suzaku," the young empress said after the door closed. She noticed the harsh stare the supposed to be dead Japanese boy gave her through the mask. "No one else is here and Sayoko already knows who you are."

With a sigh he removed the mask once more. "Is there anything you need your maj-Nunnally?" he asked, almost forgetting that she hated him calling her your majesty when it was a friendly hello.

"Is there something wrong for me to visit a friend for company?" the crippled girl asked in reply with a smile.

Suzaku chuckled. "No, I suppose not..." He drifted off into deep thought with a look that worried Nunnally.

"Sayoko," she said, addressing the maid that always stayed with her, "Can you go and make us some tea please?"

"Of course," the Japanese woman said, bowing politely before leaving the two alone.

"Is there something wrong Suzaku?" Nunally asked the new Zero.

Suzaku snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at her with a smile. "No, nothing is the mat-"

"Don't lie to me Suzaku," she interjected sternly.

With a sigh, the Japanese teen surrendered to the younger girl. He looked solemnly at the Zero mask he had placed on the desk. "Why didn't he take it back?" Suzaku asked silently.

"What?" Nunnally asked confused.

"Why didn't Lelouch take the role of Zero back?!" he almost yelled. "Why do I have to play the part of the man who killed Euphie? Especially since Lelouch is still alive."

Nunnally noticed that he was shaking somewhat in anger. "Suzaku...Lelouch has done enough as Zero," she told him, "You of all people should know that."

Suzaku listened and let the young girl's words sink in. "Your right. He does deserve some sort of rest...But why am I cursed to become Zero?"

Nunnally stared intently into his bright green eyes with her own periwinkle eyes. "You need to find an answer for yourself." Suzaku chuckled after a moment of hearing that sentence. "What's so funny?"

"Have you been speaking to Noa?" he asked.

It was now Nunnally's turn to chuckle. "A part of him seems to rub off when you talk to him, huh?"

"Heh. Yeah, Noa has that effect on people, doesn't he?"

"Your right...I wonder if some of him had rubbed off onto Lelouch and Kallen?"

"Surely, but forget them, what about Adam? He's been with Noa for his whole life," Suzaku said, "I'm surprised he's not a Noa clone."

Nunnally laughed for a second then thought of something. "Suzaku..."

"What's wrong Nunnally?" he asked.

"Have you met Adam and Noa before the Zero Requiem?"

Suzaku's eyes widened. It was taboo for him to speak of the AURA incident. Somehow, Noa was able to erase the memory of everyone who was not involved with it directly. Other than himself, Lelouch, Kallen, Adam, Alice, Lance, Eddie, and Shinji remembered it. Noa had wanted the AURA kept secret from the world.

Perhaps it was the least the immortal could do for the men and women that were massacred on the space station.

"Suzaku?"

"No," he finally lied.

Nunnally frowned, disbelieving, but didn't press any further on the topic of Adam and Noa's origins. "Very well," she said as Sayoko returned with the tea.

***************

Kallen looked at the two black cases that laid on her bed. She had returned to her and C.C.'s room to change.

"I see your showing off your assets," the witch commented after seeing the hole in Kallen's pants. The red head just ignored C.C.'s comment and addressed the cases on the bed. "Noa had me drop them off. I don't know what's in them though," she said nonchalantly.

"Since when can someone tell you what to do?" Kallen asked slyly. She knew of C.C.'s disobedient reputation very well.

C.C. smiled. "I can't help if Noa is my superior, can I?" the green haired woman asked in response, getting a confused look from the Black Knights ace. Seeing the look, C.C. only told her, "You'll understand someday."

Kallen was still questioning but shrugged and returned her attention to the cases. One was long and slim while the other was larger and broader. She opened up the latter case and found a dark red outfit. It seemed like it was based mainly on her own terrorist clothes but with slight altercations.

Kallen's new outfit had the same kind of zip up turtleneck shirt that Lelouch wore now, except it was sleeveless and exposed her midriff. The sleeves were replaced with unconnected sleeves and like her terrorist sleeves only red and black. It had slim shorts and short black boots. There were also a pair of black gloves and a black buckled belt. Her head band completed the look.

The other case held a beautifully crafted sword from Lance. It was a medium sized broadsword with a glimmering silver blade and red handle with a lotus shaped pommel. In the center of the crossguard was ebbed with a lotus insignia as well.

As Kallen changed into her new clothes, C.C. asked, "Why did you challenge Hawk to a gunfight?"

"I don't know," the red-head partially lied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well you challenged Shinji to a fist fight yesterday and now you challenged and lost to Hawk in his field of expertise," C.C. answered, not really carrying. "I'm just curious as to why you try to beat them when you know you will lose." Kallen said nothing in response so C.C. continued her prodding. "Is it pride? You were the best of the Black Knights but now you are at the bottom, a mediocre rookie. You are not a sharpshooter like Hawk; you are not as strong as Shinji; your not as agile as Ghost, Gage, or Alice. Your skill compared to Adam and Lance, needs work. Lelouch-"

"I get it!" Kallen yelled, glaring into the witch's auburn eyes with her own sapphire. C.C. was unfazed by her gaze. "I know I'm not an expert at something like everyone else. I just want to...." She drifted off and began to look away in deep thought.

"You want to remain useful to Lelouch," C.C. stated. Kallen did nothing in response except her head drooped. "Your pride is hurt because when compared to the other Guardians you feel like you will never be needed by him. You are also afraid that that will cause him to leave you behind again." Still the Guren pilot said nothing. "Have you ever seen Lelouch fight?" C.C. inquired.

The question surprised Kallen. "I've seen his powers and I have seen his skill in a Knightmare, but other than that, no. Even with that speed he's obtained, I don't think he has any particular skill with physical fighting."

The green haired witch gave a small smile. "Your pride will be hurt more if you ever see his new found prowess in full. Did you know how it is that Adam tops Lelouch?"

"His fighting abilities?" Kallen guessed.

"Correct. He and Lelouch have played many games of chess and neither one can continuously beat the other. It is only by his fighting abilities that Adam beats Lelouch overall."

"Where are you going with this?" Kallen questioned as she put on her last boot.

"Do you think you are the only one who's pride is hurt?" C.C. questioned. "I know of your powers Kallen." The rookie Guardian's eyes widened. "Don't worry," the witch comforted, "I won't tell Lelouch yet...You know how badly that boy wants to defeat Adam, do you not?"

Kallen nodded. "Yes...He seems set on it, like when he wanted to get revenge on his father."

"You are right, so let me ask you this: How can Lelouch equal Adam?"

The answer dawned on Kallen and her eyes widened in disbelief. Then she remembered Roland. "How strong is Lelouch now?"

The witch just smiled. "Don't get me wrong," she said, "Even as an Advent, he has low stamina."

****************

"Special training exercise?" Kallen repeated the words Adam told her when she returned to simulation room.

"That's right," he confirmed. "You will only have one opponent in an area of your choice."

Kallen blinked, unsure of what Adam had in store for her. "Who will be my opponent?"

Adam looked solemn as he answered. "Someone that Noa had preprogrammed into the system for me..." Kallen sensed a foreign emotion emanate from the white-haired teen. "...Good luck," he said before exiting the room.

'Good luck?' the ace wondered. 'Adam would never wish good luck to anyone. I wonder...'

She shook herself of her thoughts and brought herself back to the present. "So anywhere I want huh?" Kallen said to herself. "Might as well have fun...The Damocles," she said to the monitoring scientists.

The walls of the simulation room disappeared and was replaced with Nunnally's garden room of the Damocles, the sun shining down upon her. Kallen drew her sword to have it handy when she meets up with her opponent. For the moment the Guren pilot looked around the room, taking in the huge window and the many flowers.

"It suits her," Kallen mused while she thought of Lelouch's sister. Her thoughts were interupted when she heard the door behind her slide open. She spun around, sword at the ready, ready to face her opposition.

She glared straight at the man that now stood before her. He had medium length pitch black hair with white highlights and seemed aged in his mid or early twenties. He wore a white trench coat, black pants, gloves, belt, and boots. He carried an otachi sword in his left hand.

His sea green cat like eyes along with that small smile...Despite him being a program, his sheer presence carried a thick air of malevolence with it. So much so, that Kallen began to quiver.

Kallen could think of only one person that could make her fear so much...Despite never actually seeing his face...

******************

_Somewhere in the EU_

At the very moment the training simulation began, Lazard felt a pulse from the back of his left hand. He closed his favorite book and removed his hood to reveal his short reddish brown hair as he gazed at the source of the pulse with his amber eyes.

The Blood Knight smiled wickedly as he listened to the voice that always whispered into his head, a constant reminder of their planned reunion. "I see," Lazard said to himself, "You wish to test her strength while Adam suspects it as only a training....Very well, my true master."

***************

Archangel, the original number 1 ranked Guardian, stood before her. The program of him just stood there, arrogantly smirking at the Black Knights ace. Seeing the darkness in his eyes, Kallen wondered how someone like him could have even existed.

Without warning, the data Archangel charged and attacked her, swiping the full length of his long blade against Kallen's. Using his sword as leverage, Archangel managed to push Kallen up some into the air and before her feet could touch the ground he did two quick cuts, pushing her further up. He jumped up after her and relentlessly continued his assault against the airborne Guardian rookie.

Kallen blocked blow for blow, thinking that he would eventually tire out. 'Good thing they make the people realistic enough,' Kallen thought thankfully, 'I'm glad Adam showed me how to fight in the air like this.' At that thought, her eyes widened when she realized how high she was now. Archangel had managed to bring them to nearly the ceiling. 'His jump pushed us this far?!'

Archangel noticed her hesitation. He forcefully slashed her blade so hard that her guard broke, then he grabbed the collar of her shirt and threw the Guren pilot to the ground. Then he followed after her with the point of his blade pointed down toward it's victim.

Kallen managed to recover just before hitting the floor and just in time noticed Archangel falling down at her like a stone. The Black Knights Ace jumped back, planning to counter attack as soon as the false swordsmaster hit the ground. When his blade was just about three feet from the floor, Kallen dashed toward her open opponent.

To Kallen's shock, Archangel stopped midair and slashed around himself with his otachi. The shocking thing was that he did it so fast, Kallen didn't even notice it until she hit the wall. Fortunately for said ace, her body was able to react and block the most devastating part of the counterattack. The force of the blow flung her to the wall and even managed to hack off the flowers from their stems. She also noticed a small cut across her

Kallen struggled to stand up again. The hit to the wall completely stunned her. She thought that Archangel would finish her off then and there, but looking up, Kallen saw that the monster of a man just stood there calmly standing. He still stared at her with those cat-like sea green eyes and that arrogant smirk. She also noticed no sign of fatigue showed on him.

"What the hell are you?!" the Guren pilot yelled at the program. The fake Archangel, in response, stabbed her shoulder before mouthing his answer with a satisfactory grin that showed he took pleasure in her anguish...

_A monster...A weapon...That is all that I am._

With that the simulation ended. Archangel dissolved away, still grinning. Kallen then saw as she slumped into a sitting position against the wall, Lelouch with a med-kit running toward her with Adam, Alice, and Rakshata walking in after him. Lelouch stopped and kneeled next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice. Before Kallen could answer the prince, he opened the med-kit and began to bandage her wounds.

Kallen noticed the worried expression on his face and smiled for him. "Thank you Lelouch," she said, trying to lessen his concern, "but you shouldn't fret too much about this. I just have a few cuts and bruises is all."

Lelouch glared at her like a parent would to scold their child. "You were slammed against the wall, slashed across your stomach and was stabbed straight through the shoulder. If it were me, I would have ended the program as soon as Archangel got you into the air." He stopped and continued working on Kallen's bandages.

"Lelouch," Kallen whispered, saddened by his scolding. Then her thoughts went elsewhere.

Rakshata looked at Kallen's wounds and blew a low whistle. "Noa just has to tell me how he made this virtual room. I'm surprised that he can materialize data to the point that it can actually hurt anyone that trains in here." The others absently agreed with the amazed Indian scientist, but otherwise they just kept their mouths shut.

They were silent until Lelouch finished with Kallen's bandages. "There," he breathed, before staring back at Kallen who snapped into attention as soon as he spoke. "Don't push yourself so hard Kallen."

"You don't have to worry about me so much Lelouch," the red headed girl said, attempting to comfort him.

Lelouch looked at her with warmth and care in his amethyst orbs. "No. I do have to worry about someone that means so much to me Kallen. You know I care deeply about you." Kallen blushed a bit before nodding and returning the warmth. "So I have every right to worry about you getting hurt."

Kallen smiled and fought back the tears of joy she knew would come. Before she could say anything to Lelouch, Adam spoke up. "Were you afraid?" he asked the Ace of the Black Knights.

Kallen and Lelouch turned their attention away from each other and looked at the white-haired speaker. "I wasn't afraid," Kallen lied.

Adam shook his head in disappointment. "Kallen...Just because you are the Ace of the Black Knights does not mean that you have the inability to fear nor does it mean that you should be the best." He sighed before he met Kallen's gaze with his crimson eyes. "The point of this training bout was for you to swallow your pride and to admit that you were powerless to an unbeatable opponent." Kallen dropped her head, she didn't want to look into his steely gaze as he continued to lecture her. "Sometimes, it is better to give up and run. Learn from your mistakes, that is the only way if you want to surpass your limits."

Lelouch glared at his rival, who just folded his arms and gave an unwavering stare back in response. Adam had a point, Lelouch had to admit...Kallen's pride had gotten her in trouble more than once in the past. Like when she was captured by Xingke, when she found out Lelouch, her irritating pompous classmate, was in fact Zero, or how her pride always got her in the way of expressing her feelings toward Lelouch in the beginning.

But Lelouch was not so different. His pride had played it's part in him dieing in front of the world. It was only because of Adam that he still lived, giving him a second chance at life as the Azure Knight. Still, the prince wondered why exactly Adam would want to save him.

"I was afraid," Kallen suddenly admitted solemnly, surprising everyone except for Adam. She looked the Silver Guard straight into his ruby orbs. "If that was how Archangel truly was, then I'm glad I never got to meet him in real life...I would've been frozen if I had fought him face to face outside a Knightmare."

Adam turned his back on her and uncrossed his arms. He just stood there in silence for a full two minutes before speaking. "That program had just his strength without his Advent. If he fought you seriously...Archangel would've taken pleasure in your hopeless despair and kill you as you plummet into the dark abyss of your fear."

Everyone stared at Adam in silence as he walked away. Alice followed after, catching him in the hall on the way to his room. When he finally noticed her, Adam finally stopped and turned to face the girl that always returned the deep care he gave.

Alice saw the sad expression on his face. "Even though he's dead by your hands," she said softly, "Archangel still scares you...Doesn't he?" she asked.

Adam gave a small, sad laugh. "Scared is an understatement," the Guardian's best answered, "I am horrified by him. It took all of my courage to even face him almost a year ago." He turned and walked away.

"Archangel still lives," Adam said to himself, "In my memories and my nightmares, that monster still lives." Then he remembered something from a long time ago.

_I remember though....he wasn't like that in the beginning._

**************

_Space Station AURA, virtual room _

_52 years ago_

Adam (**A/N: in this time, he is known as Shadow and wears black and red. And Angel is just a nickname for Archangel**) gazed out into the virtual sunset with Archangel and Lance atop a massive wall defending the ancient city of Troy. Lazard was quietly enjoying his favorite book that Noa lent him while leaning against the wall of a watchmen post. Ghost just sat quietly next to Lazard.

"The the great King gazed unto the horizon," the Blood Knight read aloud to the others, "What he saw was not the sun, but it was the bright shining future that he had envisioned in a dream. One that would cost the young man a great price.-"

"But he was not alone in his dream," Archangel continued without reading but still gazing out into the sunset. "His Queen, the Sentinel, and the Rogue Knight also saw the world as a glorious utopia. They would fight for that dream, that future. They would not fail as long as the King continued to follow the everchanging wind." The number 1 Guardian chuckled as he and Shadow turned to face the reader while Lance continued to enjoy the sunset.

"_The World Knights_," Archangel stated, "Prologue."

Lazard smiled as he put away his book into his red trench coat pocket. "You know what it says, do you?" he inquired smoothly.

"We all do. Since you keep burning every sentence into our brains," Shadow joked, pointing at his head as he said it.

"Heh. I won't apologize for it," Lazard retorted to the only non-S-class Guardian there.

"We wouldn't expect you to," Archangel said with a friendly smile. He dropped the smile and heaved a deep sigh. Then unsheathed his otachi and held the handle with his left hand. "Are you two set?" he asked Shadow and Lazard. He was merely there to observe Shadow's progress, not to actually fight.

Turning to his pupil and the rank 2 Guardian, Lance ushered them both warning. "Don't under estimate Angel," he advised.

Shadow and Lazard huffed. "Noted," they both said at once as they too prepared their own weapons. Shadow conjured a falchion while Lazard unsheathed his wide bladed rapier.

Without warning the two of them attacked the raven haired Guardian on both sides. Archangel, blocked and parried both of their attacks effortlessly. No matter how strong they were together, Shadow and Lazard couldn't get touch him_. _They continued the assualt for about a minute longer on top of the wall of Troy before giving up.

Archangel smirked smugly at the two of them. "Is that all?" he mocked.

"You shouldn't be so smug," the number 2 Guardian warned. A violet bolt symbol with the Geass sigil over it, lit up over Lazard's gloved right hand. "Shadow, I'll take Angel alone."

The younger Guardian felt his pride insulted and responded by alighting his own Advent over his right gloved hand. "Tch. You won't be taking all the glory, Blood Knight."

Lazard huffed. "Fine, just don't get in my way," he advised. Glaring at the still smirking Archangel, Lazard pointed his rapier to him. "At the end of this day..." The blade of his began to course violet electricity through it. "The Guardians will have a new number 1!" he proclaimed.

"Oh? I'd like to see you try," Archangel said amused.

Lazard dashed toward Archangel with his sword raised high. He slashed at his opponent with his electric sword. Knowing what would happen if their blades clashed, Archangel gracefully sidestepped Lazard's attacks until he was pushed to the edge of the wall. Before Archangel could try to counterattack, Lazard ducked down and the raven haired Guardian saw a falchion flying straight at him. He forgot that he was fighting Shadow too.

Archangel knocked the sword upwards, only to have Shadow teleport to his sword marker and follow up with a downward slash. But Angel foresaw the impending strike and quickly used his long bladed otachi as leverage to flick Shadow away. Lazard took the distraction as a chance to cut across Angel's exposed torso, only to have Angel flip over him and push him off the wall.

Lance and Ghost stepped out of the way as Archangel swung his sword down on the the wall, making a large V shaped piece slide off the wall of Troy as he stood on top of it. Lazard, saw the chunk of wall falling toward him with Archangel standing on top of it. Drawing back his left hand, Lazard charged a purple sphere of electricity. He fired the sphere and blew the block to pieces.

Archangel had already ready jumped off the stone before the lightning ball struck it down. The dust cloud it created though, gave him a good opportunity to counter.

Angel had many talents due to his Advent, which he still didn't fully understand. All he knew was that it had to do with some sort of energy. He can do a great many things, but he especially enjoyed the telekinesis he had. Using that and a little energy, Angel slashed his otachi at the dust cloud, sending a visible white shock wave blade at the free falling Lazard.

Lazard knew a lot of Angel's tricks, so the shock wave didn't surprise him at all. He slashed at the wave and the three others that came before Archangel himself emerged from the cloud of dust. Lazard then retaliated with blasts of lightning that Angel easily deflected with his blade. Frustrated, Lazard tried to charge another lightning sphere at his superior, but someone grabbed his wrist behind him before he fired. Turning his head, Lazard saw Shadow's red eyes beaming at his amber ones in anger.

In a flash, they were the roof of one of the buildings below. Lazard yanked his arm away from Shadow's grip. "You would have killed him!" Shadow yelled.

"Hmph. You still have a lot to learn about his power," Lazard retorted as Archangel gracefully landed atop the roof of an adjacent building. He was still smiling. Lazard couldn't help himself from faking a smirk of his own. "He's enjoying this," he commented.

"Aren't we as well?" Shadow questioned as eight see through weapons surrounded the pair. "Together this time."

"Fine."

Shadow quickly grabbed a spear from the eight weapons that he produced out of the air. The rest he sent flying toward Archangel. Lazard jumped onto one of the seven weapons and flew at the number 1 Guardian with them. He fired two blasts of electricity before dismounting and landing in front of the white clad Guardian.

Archangel dodged the lightning then when the blades approached, he fluently followed with a shock wave that scattered them in the air. Then he grabbed the spear Shadow threw himself for a surprise attack, the spear vanished into thin air. Angel watched in amusement as Shadow then teleported to his falchion while Lazard charged in for an attack. For Archangel, this was a cakewalk to fend off Lazard, even when Shadow joined in, he merely made is long otachi dance, parry, and block with Shadow's and Lazard's swords.

Eventually, Lazard was knocked out of the fight, leaving Shadow to fend for himself. Knowing that he couldn't face Archangel head on, he retreated deeper into the virtual replica of Troy. He fled into the what he believed to be the royal palace. Thinking that Angel, was taking his time to catch up to him, Shadow decided to take a breather and think of a plan...But then a voice made him realize that he had no time to stop.

"Do you really think it wise to drop your guard...Shadow?" Shadow's eyes widened and he gasped with pure shock when he felt a blade press against his throat. Shadow turned his head back slowly to see into Archangel's sea green, cat-like eyes staring back into his red eyes with sheer amusement. "Nice try, your improving," the raven haired man said to the snow white haired teen. He lowered his sword and Troy vanished to be replaced to with a gigantic circular empty room.

"Hmph. I'll beat you at your own game one day," Shadow told Archangel as he began to exit the room.

"Then I'll be waiting for you that day......Shadow."

_What was it that made him change?_

*****************

_Unknown Location_

_Present Day  
_

The Ardor stood before the hooded figure in the white room, his master, Marcus. "Is there something you want from me, my Master?" Ardor asked.

Marcus answered with a low, deep, commanding voice. "Yes, my servant," he answered calmly. "Roland and Kaylin...Eliminate them."

Ardor was stunned speechless by his order. "But we promised to let them live their own lives...To leave them alone!" he argued.

"Are you disobeying my command?" Marcus questioned, ice in his eerily nonchalant tone. "You know that you have no free will of your own. You cannot reject my command. You will destroy anything that I deem a possible threat."

Ardor looked away, it was true. Naoto paid the price of his freedom for his second life. 'No,' the Remnant reminded himself, 'Naoto paid the price of _my_ freedom for _my_ life.' Then an idea came to mind.

"Master," Ardor said, hope etched into his voice. "How about I try to reason with them to return? Please do not make me kill them...Please have mercy."

Marcus was somewhat amused by his subordinate's suggestion, but he considered it. "You wish not to relive Nadie I see...Very well," the necro-warlock answered after a brief period of thought, "You may try to talk Roland and Kaylin into coming back Ardor." The said Remnant breathed a sigh of relief.

"But," Marcus continued, "if neither of them decide to return...You will kill them, is that understood?"

"I...I understand," Ardor said grimly in a low voice. "If neither want ever to return...I will make sure they do not hinder our plans."

"I also want you to take our new member and whomever else you wish to distract any Guardians if they become a problem. You may take your leave when you decide."

"Yes...Whatever you say my Master." Ardor hoped with all his soul that Roland and Kaylin would accept his offer to return to the Remnants.

**There is the first part of Act II. Please Review and tell me what you think of the story...Good or bad, feedback is great.**

**Can you guess who the newest member of the Remnants is?**

**Note: I haven't introduced all of the Remnants, there are two, maybe three more OC Remnants, but the new one is not OC. First correct guess wins one of Eddie's super destructive hyper bouncy balls!**

**Eddie: They are not destructive...Okay they are, I just don't want you guys to have them........They're so much fun.**


	9. Act II, Prt 2: Dream

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**Act II**

**Part 2: Dream**

_**************_

_In the beginning the King isolated himself to build the world the shining future he envisioned..._

_One where **they,** the people of the world, could live happily._

_But..._

_What of the King himself?_

_*************** _

_Ashford Academy_

_October 23, 2018, 2:30 P.M._

"ROLAND!!!!" Viletta screamed to the sleeping student.

Roland awoke so shocked that he fell back off of the bench he was sitting on. "Owww," he moaned, rubbing the back of his head as he got up. "You didn't have to scream in my ear coach," Roland complained.

Viletta narrowed her eyes down at him. "Then don't sleep in gym, Roland," she threatened. "Now...Twenty laps around the track."

"What?!"

"That will be your punishment for sleeping in gym you slacker." With a satisfied smile she dragged him to the track and forced him to start running.

Schneider decided to spectate the 'punishment' Roland had to endure. He watched as the blue eyed boy ran his laps around the track. "Again?" sighed a soft voice behind him.

"He was sleeping in gym," Schneider told Kaylin without taking his eyes off Roland.

"Faster!" Viletta yelled at the said boy. "You better finish in the next ten minutes or else I start adding more!"

"But it's only the first lap!"

"Five more!"

"Awww!"

"Six more!"

"He should keep his mouth shut," Schneider commented.

Kaylin giggled. "Well he hasn't done anything to make you fight him yet, so that's good. Right?"

"Humph. That doesn't mean I like him though."

Kaylin and Schneider were eventually joined by Jerry, Marry, the Ashford Student council, and Jeremiah, when Roland got to his fifteenth lap. "What did he do?" Rivalz asked.

"Went to sleep in P.E." Gino answered.

"Idiot," Anya commented as she took a snapshot.

Jeremiah just stared at the young man running. 'The likeness is so uncanny. Were it not for the haircut and the hair and eye colors, I'd say he and Lelouch were twins...Then again, there was also Adam.'

"So what are you guys going to be for the Halloween festival?" Mary asked the others. "I'm going as a Goth."

"Hmm, I haven't thought about it," Gino admitted sadly. "Maybe I'll be somebody's knight in shining armor...What do you think Kallen?"

"We will never happen Gino," she snarled, "So give it up!"

"Okay, okay," Gino said putting his hands up, "Just calm down, I'm sorry...What do you think Kaylin?"

Kaylin's response was a lot kinder. "It sounds good Gino, I'm sure you'll find many princesses that would love to have you whisk them away off their feet."

"Thanks." Gino turned back to Kaylin's red-headed look a like. "See Kallen, now that is a nice answer. You could learn a thing or two from her."

"Don't start with me Gino," Kallen warned.

He ignored her threat and asked, "What are you going as miss Lotus?"

"Hey Kallen! How about you be this?" Rivalz suggested, pulling out his phone with a smirk. He showed her a picture on it and she immediately turned red with an embarrassed face which then turned to burning rage.

"RIVALZ!!!!!!" Kallen grabbed him and dragged him under the bleachers. Everyone just sat back as they heard his cries of pain.

"Ah! Hey! Owowowowwoowowowowwoowowowowwoowowow!! Stop, I'm sorry!"

"What was on his phone?" Jeremiah wondered aloud.

"Kallen once did an undercover assignment in Babel Tower as a waitress," Gino answered. "Shinji sent a picture of her in it to me, Rivalz, Milly, and Anya....."

"That shouldn't bend that-ARRRRRRGH!!! Is this physically possible?! MY ARM!!!"

"It's taboo to know about it," Anya told the others. Hearing Rivalz screams, even Jeremiah as scared of the Red Lotus's wrath over the matter. Schneider was just unfazed entirely; his mind was elsewhere. Kaylin seemed unafraid as well for some reason.

Kallen came back to the bleachers alone. "Where's Rivalz?" Jerry asked.

"Paaaaaaaain..........." was somewhat heard in the background.

Kallen was about to answer but Schneider cut her off. "Why are you so embarrassed over something like that costume?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Did you see it too?" the Guren pilot asked through clenched teeth.

"Hmph. Don't get your panties in a bunch," he said. Everyone could see where this was going. "All your friends know....Bunny Girl."

"I really need a doctor......."

Without warning, Kallen tackled him from behind. That's what would've happened, had Kaylin not stood in her way. "Kallen, don't act so childish over something so trivial," she scolded.

"Grrrr....Fine, just don't tell anyone else....Especially Milly." Kallen shuddered at the thought of the president seeing it.

"Why won't anyone help me?........"

"Milly already seen the picture," Anya informed her.

"I'm screwed," Kallen said, slumping.

"I hate you all......."

"Shut up Rivalz!" Schneider yelled.

"Okay.......I'll just.....fall.....asle...ep......."

"I'll get him," Jeremiah volunteered and went to take Rivalz to the hospital.

"Roland and I are just going as masqueraders," Kaylin told everyone when Jeremiah left with Rivalz.

"I think I'll join you with that," Kallen said. "What about you Schneider?"

"Soldier," he answered, boredom evident in his voice.

"Cowboy for me," Jerry spoke up. No one cared.

They continued to talk about other trivial things until Roland finally finished his laps. When he did they dispersed and went home since there was no council meeting today. Really just a normal day.

**************

_The King never thought of himself nor the impact he made on his follower's lives._

_When he finally did...All he saw was his own bloodstained hands._

_He did not want a future where such sinful hands existed._

_He decided to sacrifice himself...Reluctant to the effect that his death would cause._

_***************_

_Kallen's house_

_10:20 P.M._

Kaylin had taken it upon herself to help teach Kallen how to use her Advent, like how Noa does on the Ark. She taught Kallen to use it the way Nadie had once used it. They did it on top of the roof of Kallen's home when they finished their homework and there were not too many witnesses. But a lot of the time Kaylin was too tired to help by that time due to her poor health....Today was one of those days.

Yet still Kallen practiced by herself, shooting soda cans that she saved. Her Advent ability was generating energy and it's manipulation, plus the default of increased physical prowess. Currently, all Kallen could do with it was fire of one or two light blasts from her hand (if successful), but she did learn how to make a shield well enough.

The shield needs the energy to be spread out to work, but the less spread out the stronger it is. The light blasts required her to compress energy into a ball and launch it out of her hand. How to do that exactly was not the easiest thing for Kallen to figure out. So far, all she could do is use the energy to increase the force of her punches or kicks.

Kallen tried to fire a blast at one of the tin cans. But instead of a blast, her hand lit up with golden light for barely a second.

After the fifth attempt.... "Damnit," the Guren pilot cursed. "How do I fire off a blast?"

"You mean, 'How did Nadie fire off a light blast?' don't you?" asked a voice from behind her. Kallen spun around to see Roland standing in front of the roof door.

She nodded to confirm what he asked. "Is there some sort of trick to this?"

Roland shook his head. "Not sure about it, but I think this will help," he answered. "Imagine grabbing a ball, clench it tight." Kallen closed her eyes and held out her left hand as he said. "Now just open your hand a bit and think of the ball floating in your hand....Good. Now try to form the ball." Kallen's palm lit up and a small glowing golden orb of light hovered over her hand. "Open your eyes and point the ball at the tin can. Then move your arm as if you were pushing."

As soon as Kallen opened her eyes, she aimed the shining orb at one of the cans. She 'pushed' the ball at her intended target and it zoomed toward the can. The light exploded with as soon as it touched the metal, spending whatever was left of the can flying.

Kallen smiled at her accomplishment as she turned to Roland. She saw that Kaylin had just arrived too. "Thank you Roland," Kallen said with a small bow.

"Thank Nadie," Roland solemnly replied. "She told me how she always pictured it."

"Roland," Kaylin said silently.

"It's okay, I'm fine...Kallen, can I want to ask you something."

Kallen quirked an eyebrow. "About what?"

Roland seemed reluctant to answer. "What kind of person is Lelouch like?"

Kallen was caught off guard by the Fragment's question but answered nonetheless. "He is a pompous arrogant jerk that thinks he's so above everyone else," she answered the way she would in the beginning, just meeting Lelouch. Then she changed to a more understanding tone. "But...when I began to learn more and more about Lelouch, I saw that deep down he was like me, losing everything because of Britannia. He was willing to do anything to protect the people close in his heart....." her eyes drooped a bit. "...Even if it meant pushing those people away and isolating himself from them.

"He bore the burden of the world's dreams by himself. Lelouch carried it all until his death..."

"Zero Requiem," Roland said. 'The birth of our existence,' he thought to himself.

'The birth of our existence,' Kaylin thought as well.

Kallen nodded. "If it weren't for Adam and Noa, Lelouch would still be dead. If they hadn't...I don't know if I would've ever been happy as am now." With that she ended her description of Lelouch vi Britannia and they stood in silence.

"He carried the dreams of others," Roland said, breaking the silence. "That means he had no dreams of his own."

Kallen was confused by his statement. "What do you mean?"

"Lelouch carried the wishes of others for so long," Kaylin answered, "That he could no longer have a dream for himself. If you were to say he did have a dream at the time, it was one where the world had peace that would push people to the future."

"But that is a dream is one that everyone shares," Roland added. "It was not just his own individual dream. You, Kallen, had one where you and your mother lived in peace, I'm guessing? Lelouch might have had one like that, but he must have lost sight of it. Either that, or he could no longer envision a world he could enjoy without denying the world's joy. Lelouch vi Britannia discarded his hopes, his dreams, and his own wishes for the wish the people of the world all wanted."

Kallen bowed her head in thought. 'They're right,' she said in her mind.

Roland walked to the edge of the roof and looked up at the night sky. Then Kaylin spoke. "If his plan had completely worked...Some individual dreams, like yours and Nunnally's, would never become reality...Am I wrong?"

"No," Kallen answered weakly. "I wonder if he now sees a future for himself."

Roland was quick to respond. "No," he said still staring at the sky. "Lelouch would die for the world at moment's notice to keep the people's dream going. He would disappear from his loved ones' lives, including yours, if the world's dream required it....And he'd do it without hesitating."

"He'd die again," Kallen said quietly to herself. "I wouldn't be able to handle his death again...Even if it is for all of us." With that she left with that thought burned into her mind.

"Lelouch knows that he makes an impact on peoples' lives," Kaylin said, joining Roland's side. "But he believes that if he gets too close, he will only bring them pain. He doesn't realize the joy he gives them as well."

Lelouch's Fragment nodded in agreement. "For all his intelligence, Lelouch is an idiot," he said with distaste. "Thinking that his death would bring the world absolute joy was foolish. He abandoned his dreams for that? There was another way other than the Zero Requiem......Lelouch just never truthfully bothered searching for it." Kaylin could sense the disappointment in Roland's voice as he continued. "It was noble what he did, but it was also selfish."

"Selfish?" Kaylin questioned.

"Lelouch saw it as the only way for his own redemption...That is a farce. You should live to redeem yourself. Live with the memories of those whose lives were paid to keep you alive for your dream. He died, making their deaths in vain." Roland's closed his eyes in thought. "Death doesn't bring redemption. It brings death, that is all there is," he finished as he reopened his eyes.

Kaylin listened intently to Roland's speech and let every word sink in. Then she looked up into the sky, it was cloudless so they could see the stars. "Do you have a dream?" she asked.

Roland was not hesitant in his answer. "If I did....Wouldn't it be Lelouch's dream and not mine?" he asked back.

Kaylin wrapped her arm around Roland's and leaned her head on his arm. "It would be your dream unless you deny it to be yours."

"My dream..." he paused in thought. Then he smiled as he answered. "My dream is a world full of smiles, for the wind to bring joy as I do. I want everyone to look up into the sky and smile just as I am now!" There was a hint of excitement in his voice.

"A world full of smiles," Kaylin repeated. Then she began to giggle. 'Always the dreamer,' she thought to herself.

Roland blushed. "Sounds like a kid's childish dream doesn't it?" he said solemnly.

Kaylin stopped her giggles as she shook her head. "No Roland, it's a beautiful dream." She looked up into the starry sky and smiled with him as she snuggled more into his arm. "I too want everyone to see the sky like this and smile happily as we are now....Do you think Nadie and Naoto would share the dream as well?"

For once, Roland did not frown at the mention of her name. He just continued to look up at the sky. "Yeah.....Of course they would."

*****************

_The King died for the world._

_Were it not for the efforts of Sentinel and the Mage, he would remain lost from the world._

_In the short time of the King's death though...._

_A dream was born in the Wind._

******************

_On top of Tokyo Tower_

"What are you smiling about, Ardor?" the new Remnant asked his superior who was gazing into the heavens above. He was smiling for some reason.

That smile went away as he was put back into reality. "Nothing," he lied. Issac and Lazard were there as well. Both knew he was lying but made no mention of it. "Let's go and find a place to stay," Ardor ordered, "We'll begin searching for Roland tomorrow." No one made a signal of understanding, but he knew they did.

Lazard remained behind as they all disappeared in a whirl of darkness. He put the book he was reading into his cloak pocket and began to vanish as well, but not before quoting the part he read.

_The Wind carried the dream in it's heart._

_And the dream drifted to those who heard the whisper of the Wind's voice._

_The Wind would never be alone in it's dream._

_But the Wind knew...._

_That the dream did not truly belong to it._

**The sky stretches on seemingly forever. Look into it with a smile and let your dream be carried to others by the always drifting wind...**

**Please Review.**


	10. Act II, Prt 3: Requiem for a Dream

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**Act II**

**Part 3: Requiem for a Dream**

_The Wind, though it knew that it was not it's own._

_It would carry the dream for as long as destiny permitted...._

***************

_Ashford Academy_

_9:32 A.M., October 24, 2018_

Roland laid on his back with his head resting over his arms and gazed up at the clouds. He had decided to skip some classes so he could enjoy the sunny day and relax. Eventually though, he got tried.

"What a beautiful sky today," he said dreamily. "I wish I could just lay here forever." Roland slowly closed his eyes for sleep to take over.

"That wish won't come true today Roland," said the oh-so familiar voice of that white haired amber eyed teacher that always chased him down.

The said student didn't open his eyelids but his right eye twitched in irritation. Eventually he got up. "Just when I'm about to have a nap," Roland grumbled. He patted his pants and coat of imaginary wrinkles before returning Viletta's glare with his own.

"Why are you always riding me?" Roland questioned. "You know Schneider isn't in class too! So why is it that you come after me before him for a change?"

Viletta smiled nostalgically to herself. "You remind me a lot of a student I always had to chase down," the coach answered. "He skipped pretty much all of his classes."

Roland smirked. "You miss having Lelouch here don't you?" Viletta was caught off guard by the question. It was enough for Roland to slip by her and down the roof stairs before she even noticed he was gone. "I hope I am being a good substitute then!" he called back cheerfully.

"ROLAND!!!!" Viletta screamed in false fury while in actuality, she was smiling. 'I guess Lelouch did have his moments....When he wasn't Zero,' she mused in her thoughts.

The difference between chasing Roland and Lelouch though, Viletta could tell that Roland had stamina unlike that slacker of a Demon Emperor. Roland made it into a battle of wits and stamina, for not only did his physical prowess far exceeded what Lelouch's was, he also performed the same kind of tricks. That included having other students disguise themselves as him, or smoke screens he made in the chem lab.

Eventually Viletta lost him but ran into Gino, Schneider, and Kallen heading to their next class. "Have you three seen Roland?" They all shook their heads no. "If you do, catch him and bring him to me." With that Viletta sprinted to her own class that she had to teach.

"Wow, Roland really pisses off Mrs. Kaname huh?" Gino mused as they continued to their next class.

"Just like him," Kallen agreed, but not thinking of Roland in her own answer.

"I'm going to skip," Schneider announced to the other two as he turned a corner.

Gino and Kallen stopped and watched as the exchange student walked off. "What are you going to do?" Gino asked. When Schneider vanished down the stairs without giving an answer, Kallen and Gino exchanged worried looks. "We should follow him," Gino said what they were both thinking. The two student council members and soldiers of the Black Knights followed after Schneider.

***************

"You have to do better than that, Lelouch!" said Adam as he countered Lelouch's attack, just barely scratching his cheek. "I win," Adam declared, "First blood is what we agreed on."

Lelouch let out a long sigh and sheathed his sword onto his back. "I yield," he grudgingly said. "I will beat you at this one day."

Adam smugly smirked. "You can try," he said as he and Lelouch headed to their room for breakfast.

When they arrived, they found Alice and C.C. waiting for them and eating a large Pizza Hut pizza on the bed. "Here," C.C. said holding out to Lelouch a very very small slice of cheese pizza.

"Any reason that I'm getting such a small slice?" he asked aggravated.

"Just be glad I feel like sharing boy," the witch answered which got a stunned look from the others in the room, even Adam.

"You..." Lelouch could not physically comprehend this, "...you have the ability to actually _share your pizza_ with another person?"

"Who are you?" Adam questioned, glaring.

"What have you done with Pizza Women?" Alice questioned and glared as well.

The pizza loving witch just looked at them with her usual bored expression. "What? You really don't think I could give away a piece of my pizza in an act of good will?" Before anyone could answer, C.C. ate the small pizza in one bite. "You would be right," she said, amused at Lelouch's annoyed face.

"Witch," Lelouch called her.

"Well, she is C.C.," Adam shrugged. He and Lelouch took a seat at the table their chess board was on.

"Hey, are any of you going to the Halloween festival at Ashford?" Alice asked curiously.

Lelouch and Adam both eyed her. "You know we can't be seen still, right?" Lelouch questioned the thief.

Alice shook her head. "You do know that it is a _Halloween_ festival right?" she countered, "You two just have to wear a costume. I'm going as a-"

"Thief," C.C. finished what she was going to say. Alice looked at the witch with a death glare. "It was kinda obvious."

"Oh, just like you decided to go as an escaped Britannian prisoner?" Alice shot back. "Your just reusing one of your regular outfits! And don't say it is still creative. You're just being lazy."

"Why do you get so worked up over something so trivial?" C.C. asked nonchalantly. "Besides, you have no room to criticize my creativity because you already are a thief."

The two women continued to bicker while Adam and Lelouch watched in annoyance. "Do you think you'll go?" Adam asked Lelouch. "I'm sure you would like to spend more time with Kallen and see your other friends."

Lelouch thought about it. "I might if I can think of a good costume," he said. "What about you? You going to go with Alice? I noticed that you two haven't talked to each other for awhile."

Adam sighed. "It think I will go with her," he answered. "Don't know what I'll go as though."

*****************

Roland hid somewhere new that Viletta wouldn't think of finding him, the auditorium. The Drama Club was there but didn't seem to mind him. He sat in the far back so as to not disrupt the amateurish performers.

"Peace at last," Roland mused as he relaxed in his seat. He closed his eyes for a nap.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked a familiar voice that the young Fragment had not heard in months.

Roland opened his eyes to see his Remnant friend sitting behind him with a smirk. "What are you doing here Naoto?" the younger boy asked.

The Remnant dropped his smirk for a moment. "My name is Ardor now," he explained, "Naoto was the person that lived before me...and I want to be me."

"Okay," Roland understood what Nao-no Ardor felt. Despite knowing what he was, Roland wanted to exist as a separate entity from Lelouch. "What are you doing here Ardor?" he asked again.

Ardor remained silent with a solemn expression on his face. "You and Kaylin have to come back," he finally said.

"No," the Fragment answered flatly with a stone face. "I have no desire to bring Kaylin and myself back...I refuse to fight your war."

"Roland," Ardor said pleadingly, "come back...You know what will happen! If you both don't come back, then I'll..." The Remnant stopped himself.

"You'll have to do to us like you did Nadie," Roland finished, surprising Ardor. "I've always known it was you that...killed Nadie," he explained, "But, know that I don't blame you."

Ardor averted his eyes from Roland's sky blue orbs. "I didn't ask for your forgiveness," he said.

"But you wanted it."

"I don't deserve it."

"You are not free."

"That's the price that was paid for my life."

Roland's stone face softened. "I've met Naoto's sister," he said changing the topic. Ardor didn't respond except turning his face away. "She is a lot like Nadie, but happier like Kaylin...I guess that's why they're her Fragments, huh?" Still no reply from Ardor. "She remembers Nadie too."

That got a reaction from Ardor. He turned back, wide-eyed in disbelief. "How? When a Fragment dies, all memories of them are erased except for those closest to them. How can Kallen remember about Nadie if they only met once?"

"Kaylin and I have thought about it," Roland said, "and we have a theory."

"What is it?" Ardor asked. Roland explained everything that he and Kaylin have thought of and about Roland's dream. After the younger of the two finished, Ardor blew a low whistle. "Wow. I never would've thought of that."

"I know," Roland agreed, nodding. "I never thought of it until I befriended Kallen." He paused for a second. "And now that I think about it, that makes her your sister."

Ardor pondered about it. "No," he rejected the thought, "Kaylin is my only sister now...Kallen never was my sibling."

Roland sighed. "You'll accept it someday," he said. They sat in silence for awhile before Ardor broke the silence once more.

"So...You won't come back?" he asked though he already was told the answer.

Roland shook his head. "No," he answered a last time, "I have something that I have to do. Besides, I can't agree with Marcus's goal. This is my life, and I will it my own way."

Ardor looked down to the floor. "If only I was as free as you...There's nothing I can do to escape."

"You're wrong," Roland told him. Ardor looked at his friend questioningly. "You need to make your own freedom. Find a way to go against Marcus." As he said this, Roland stared at Ardor with pure intent to make his words break through.

Ardor sighed. "Were it so easy," he said as he began to stand up.

Roland tried to reach out to Ardor but he moved away. "Ardor," Roland said sorrowfully.

"It's too late for me," Ardor said without looking toward Roland. "And you are foolish to fight for some silly dream...We'll meet again some other time." With that he walked off and disappeared by stepping into the shadows of the room.

When Ardor was gone the doors behind Roland opened. At first he thought it was Viletta who thought he might be hiding in there. But it turned out to be...

"I thought you might try hiding here," the teen with the beanie hat said distastefully. Schneider, Gino, and Kallen walked over and took a seat by Roland.

"You guys do know that you are skipping too right?" Roland asked.

"Hmph. Like I care," Schneider responded.

"We can't leave you alone with him," Kallen answered. She noticed a sad expression on Roland's face that somewhat reminded her of Lelouch. "Are you okay?" she asked absentmindedly.

Roland was quiet for a moment before he answered. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Gino asked, "You look down."

"It's nothing really," Roland lied, putting up a smile.

Schneider was not fooled. "You are a terrible liar," he said.

"What does it matter to you?" Roland questioned, glaring at the student with the beanie hat. Kallen and Gino could feel the tension between the two and prepared themselves to stop them if a fight broke out between the two.

Schneider answered with a glare of his own. "Why is it that every time I see you, I get pissed off?" he asked.

Roland smirked. "Maybe fate wants us too."

Schneider stood up and turned his back to Roland. "I will never cooperate with fate."

"You don't cooperate with anyone," Roland accused.

"Hmph...You're right," Schneider admitted, "But I prefer to control my own life. Fate will not rule me." With that he walked out of the room, leaving behind the other three.

"I think I'll go too," Gino said, following after Schneider.

Kallen looked back to the Roland who had his back turned. "Roland-"

"He's right," Roland said unexpectedly. "I agree with Schneider that a person should not subjugate themselves to fate. It's my story and I'll write it any way I want," he proclaimed.

"Kallen...Where do you get your strength?" Roland asked, catching her off guard.

"W-What do you mean?" Kallen questioned.

"You fought for your brother's dream, for your mother's life after the war, and for Lelouch in the Black Knights. But you wavered when Lelouch left the Black Knights...Is your strength your own or do you only get strength from fighting for others?"

Kallen was surprised by the question, but thought she knew the answer. Then she realized she didn't. "Why do you ask?"

"You should find a reason to fight for yourself and no one else," Roland answered. "Otherwise...What future do have truly?" With that Roland got up and left Kallen alone to think about what he said.

'Why do I want more power?' Kallen pondered. 'It's to maintain Suzaku and Lelouch's peace, right? Is that not a good enough reason? What did he mean there will be no tomorrow for me?'

********************

_The Wind blows free._

_The King wishes for freedom that it already has._

_The Wind gazes upon the King with his dream._

"_You don't deserve this," the Wind claims._

"_And you won't until you accept your sins."_

*********************

_Halloween, 5:30 P.M._

_Kallen's room_

"How do I look?" Kallen asked Kaylin after she got into her masquerade outfit.

"Beautiful," Kaylin answered. "The dress suits you."

Kallen gave a nostalgic smile. "Shirley made it..." she said, remembering the cheery red-head with a strong crush on Lelouch.

Kaylin share the memories even though she had never met the girl. "You should save it for the dance," she suggested. "Wear your Guardians outfit until then. We don't want to ruin it."

"Right," Kallen agreed and began stripping off the dress then changed into her Guardian's outfit. "I have to remember to thank Milly for holding onto the dress."

Kaylin nodded in agreement. "Can I use your Black Knights uniform?" she asked.

"You gonna save your masquerade outfit?" Kallen inquired as she searched for her uniform. She was answered by a slight nod.

"It's more of an evening gown anyways," Kaylin said.

"Here you go," Kallen said, handing her uniform to Kaylin.

"Thanks." Kaylin began changing into the Black Knights uniform. When she finished she and Kallen put on their masks. Kallen's masquerade mask was red with black trimmings, same colors as her headband, while Kaylin's mask was white with red trimmings.

"I don't look too bad in uniform," Kaylin commented.

"Are you two done yet?" Gerald called from the other side of the door. He began working for Kallen's mother after Benjamin Stadtfeld's funeral. "Master Roland is waiting downstairs."

"We'll be there in a second," Kallen answered as she picked up her and Kaylin's dresses. "Let's go."

They went down the stairs to meet up with Roland standing by the door dressed in his old Remnant overcoat and a Zero-like mask. He also had a large white feather tied to his belt. "Wow, is everyone lacking in the imagination department?" he asked with a smirk.

Kallen huffed. "And what exactly are you supposed to be?" she questioned.

"Nothing," Roland answered. "I am nothing."

"Nothing," Kaylin repeated the word and chuckle when she realized what he meant. "That is something."

"Let's go," Kallen said, not getting what they meant.

They went to Ashford and saw that the festival was pretty much all set up. The food stands were almost finished and they were already done with the games. The trio went over to Milly at the main building. She was dressed as her news reporter self since she could only use it as an excuse to come here during work.

"Hiya Kallen," she said to Kaylin, hugging her.

"I"m Kaylin," she said pointing at her bleach blonde hair that had the same spiky style as Kallen's.

Milly blushed at her mistake, making Kallen laugh _at_ the former Student Council President for the first time in her life. That earned her a mischeivious smile from Milly and Kallen instantly regretted her action.

"Kal~len," Milly called, releasing Kaylin. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Uhhh what is it Milly?" Kallen asked hesitantly.

_An hour later_

Kallen cursed under her breath as she stared at the tracker for the maze. "I can't believe I got pulled into this again," Kallen muttered as a drop of sweat fell on the screen she was staring at. "I'm going to get Milly back for this, but first..." she then remembered her first time in the haunted house. "I've gotta get Lelouch still."

*************

Back outside, a man in a blue desert outfit sneezed after he removed the cloth covering his mouth. "Cold?" asked the person in a torn hooded white cloak beside him.

"I think someone's talking about me," Lelouch answered as he quickly recovered his face.

Alice, in a leather and cloth outfit with a bandit mask was with them. "I wonder where Kallen is," she said.

"Perhaps she's looking for her prince," C.C. in her white prisoner jacket said.

"Hmph. I'm more worried about where Shinji and Gage went," Adam said, looking around through the eye holes of his wolf-like mask that covered his nose up.

"They have Hawk to watch them," Alice said, "I'm sure he won't let them get into too much trouble."

That did not put Adam at ease. "That doesn't help." He began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I'm not interested in the festival," Adam answered. Alice sighed and followed after him.

"I wonder why he keeps distancing himself," C.C. wondered aloud as she and Lelouch went to the main building for the haunted house.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"They love each other and even confessed it. Yet for some reason, Adam has been pushing Alice away along with everyone else."

Lelouch pondered on what she said. "Now that you mention it, he's been acting more distant after he defeated Archangel. I just never bothered to question it since he and I spend our time trying to beat each other rather than just hang out." They went inside the school building. "Then again, Adam has always been a loner ever since I met him."

"True," the witch agreed.

"If there is something wrong, Adam will sort it out."

The immortal witch sighed. "You're right. Besides, Noa is watching over him."

They turned a corner into the gym maze. "Why do you speak of Noa more kindly than others?" Lelouch questioned.

C.C. couldn't help but smile. "He was the one that made sure that I kept living through the ages before I met Marianne. Noa has always been kind and is so fascinated by humans that he lives to protect their future."

"Hints the Guardians creation," Lelouch said. "But why?"

The witch shrugged. "Perhaps he just loves life. That would explain why he always tried to convince me that my eternal life is not a hell...Like you do now." She looked at Lelouch with warm smile that he returned. "Thank you, Lelouch."

"Your welcome, C.C." They came up to a turn in the maze when a big wall-like monster sprung up from the floor.

"MOVE IT!!" the student inside screamed. Lelouch and C.C. just stared at the familiar red-headed person inside with amused looks as Lelouch removed his mask. "Fuck," Kallen cursed as Lelouch pulled out his cell phone and began taking pictures.

"You know," the prince mused, "I never thought you would be caught dead in this same exact predicament again, Kallen."

The said red-head just narrowed her eyes at the prince. "Don't push your luck Lelouch," Kallen warned. "I still have yet to get you back for the first time."

"I've been dreading your vengeance Kallen," Lelouch said sarcastically. "I'm sure Milly was the one who got you in there." Kallen's glare at the mention of the blonde's name confirmed his suspitions. "You could leave," the prince suggested, "I'm sure Milly won't mind."

"Now, now Lelouch," C.C. piped up, "Kallen has an obligation to fill. Besides, don't you see all the fun I-I mean she is having? Let's not spoil it for her."

"Shut it witch!" Kallen threatened, which had no effect since she was stuck in the wall costume. "What are you two doing here anyway? I'm pretty sure Lelouch is still hated by most of the world."

"And I'm pretty sure that this is a Halloween festival," Lelouch countered as he pointed at his mask. "I have a mask."

"You know how big of a risk you are taking?"

"I'm always cautious aren't I?" He stepped behind Kallen. "Now let me get you out of this costume." He began zipping down the back.

"Wait, Lelouch, don't!" Kallen yelled, but Lelouch had already unzipping the wall monster costume. The instant he did, Lelouch and Kallen's skin colors changed from pale peach to beet red. Inside the costume, Kallen was naked. C.C. could barely contain her laughter.

"Kallen, why are you...." Lelouch drifted off, trying to peel his eyes away from Kallen's full moon.

"It's really hot in this thing and that screen I stare at doesn't help," Kallen replied.

"Where are your-"

"End of the hall down there..."

Lelouch looked toward where Kallen described and saw a black bag. "I'll get it for you."

As he rushed to fetch Kallen's clothes, the green haired witch couldn't contain herself anymore and began her usual comments to the embarrassed young woman. "You just find every chance you can get to show off, don't you?"

"Shut up, witch."

"You need to work on your comebacks...On another note, I'm surprised you two still haven't-"

"That's none of your business C.C.!" Kallen yelled.

"What are you two talking about?" Lelouch asked when he returned with the bag.

"Nothing!" Kallen answered hastily.

"Why you two haven't bedded each other yet," C.C. said nonchalantly.

Lelouch blushed. "That's none of your business witch," he growled.

The witch in question ignored his response. "You should give her her clothes now, or do you want to search it for her underwear?" Lelouch blushed even more to match Kallen's hair. "Thought so, pervert."

Lelouch quickly laid the bag behind Kallen then turned back to arguing with C.C. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Hmm. Perhaps...Kallen is the pervert then?"

Kallen, who was putting on her underwear behind the wall monster costume, tripped and fell at the comment. "I-I'm not a pervert!"

"We can see you...again," C.C. commented and again the teens turned red. 'This is just too easy,' the witch thought.

Kallen quickly put on her Guardian clothes and mask before C.C. could comment again. She still felt warm from the costume so she zipped down her turtle neck vest to just above her chest. And C.C. just had to make a joke on that.

"Are you thinking of stripping later?"

Lelouch had to hold Kallen back so she wouldn't try to rip the green haired witch apart.

****************

_Shinjuku_

"That festival is taking away all my costumers," Tamaki sighed, looking at his empty bistro which is usually packed at this time.

"Calm down Tamaki," Minami comforted, "I'm sure someone will show up."

"Yeah, I'm here aren't I?" Ohgi said. "Do I not count as a costumer?"

"No, you count as _one_ costumer, Ohgi," Sugiyama countered. "Besides, you are probably going there too."

"True," Ohgi nodded. "But I'm sure there will be more people."

As if on cue, four black cloaked men stepped inside. The four Japanese stared at them as they sat themselves at a far corner of the shop. Three of them just sat quietly while one pulled out a book and started reading. Minami walked over to the hooded strangers.

"Do you want anything?" he asked.

The one that answered had a voice that was so familiar, but Minami couldn't put his finger on it. "Just some water.

"Okay," said Minami as he walked back to Tamaki and the others at the counter. "I've got a bad feeling about those guys."

"How come?" Ohgi asked.

"One of them sounded just like someone I knew," Minami informed, "but I can't think who. And the one with the book...He just scares me."

Tamaki shook his head. "Dude, you have to chill out. I'm sure they're a bunch of decent guys just passing through."

"It's rude to be talking about someone behind their backs," the one with the book called out, not looking away from the story.

"Here's your order," Tamaki said as he brought the water to the table. "Will that be all?"

"Yes," answered the one that ordered, "but we will be here awhile if you don't mind."

Tamaki shrugged. "It's not like there's anyone else coming," he muttered to himself as he rejoined his former resistance buddies. "I have no idea why you are scared of them Minami."

***************

Back at the academy, Roland and Kaylin were in the ball room of the clubhouse, waiting for the dance to begin. They were looking out the window watching a full moon slowly rise higher and higher into a starry sky. They just watched the celestial giant in silence, thinking of what the future held. Kaylin decided to break the silence.

"Any regrets?" she asked.

"No," Roland replied quietly, "I've enjoyed my time here, I've been happy with the short life I had...You?"

"I feel the same," Kaylin answered undoubtedly, "I'm not sad...Even if no one will remember us."

"We won't be fully forgotten."

"You're right. We've made our mark on other peoples' lives. They may not remember who we were or if we existed...."

"They will know they are missing something. They will wonder why they cry, because we are not disappearing..." Roland took a brief pause before he finished. "...we are returning...This is _our_ requiem."

***************

Lelouch took caution as he navigated through the crowd, making sure as not to bump into someone. Kallen led them through to a stand with an oh-so-familiar vendor.

"Jeremiah!" Kallen called out when he was in earshot.

The cyborg and the pink cat girl running the stand turned to see who called. "Kallen," Jeremiah greeted, then he noticed the two that were with her. "C.C.!...If you are here then..."

"Hello, Jeremiah," Lelouch said, "Removing his mask for a mere second for his loyal servant know it was him."

The ex-soldier was distressed with his master's appearance. "My Lord," he spoke in a low whisper, "it's dangerous for you to be here! What if someone recognizes you? Your much too smart to do something as stupid as this."

Lelouch felt somewhat offended by the last comment but understood his former subordinate's concern. "Jeremiah, I refuse to just sit around in hiding and do nothing. I'm tired of just doing that."

Jeremiah sighed, defeated at seeing the defiance Lelouch's eyes gave him. "Quitter," Anya commented.

Kallen and C.C. nodded in agreement. "When it comes to Lelouch," C.C. spoke, "Orange Boy just can't say no." Jeremiah shot the immortal a glare while everyone else snickered.

"May I purchase some oranges?" Lelouch asked when he regained his usual composure.

*************

"So," Tamaki began to make conversation with the costumers when they made the impression of not leaving, "what are you guys here for?"

Instead of answering, one of the hooded people pointed at a certain picture he noticed on the wall. "Who is that?" he asked.

The former resistance members looked to the picture the man was pointing. It was the one with Kallen, Ohgi, and... "That's Naoto," Ohgi answered, "our leader before Zero...He died in a fire during a raid."

The one that asked chuckled. "Heheheh. I wonder how much of a fool he was to lead you guys."

Tamaki was enraged by the insult of his dead friend. "Don't you dare insult Naoto's memory like that! He was a good man that died for his-"

"His dream of a free Japan..." the cloaked one cut off, surprising everyone except for the other hooded people.

"Y-Yeah," Sugiyama confirmed, "Did you know Naoto?"

The cloaked speaker now stood up. "I've never met him," he answered, "but I know more of what he thinks than any one of you."

"What do you mean by that?" Minami questioned.

The man chuckled. "I wonder if the Japan he dreamed of...was one obtained betraying the one who strived to help you...

*********************

It was coming to the ball that would last to midnight and all of the student body was in or outside the Student Council clubhouse already beginning to dance. Kallen, Lelouch, and C.C. were still just walking around the stands before they closed, Adam and Alice were on the roof of the main building, Hawk and others....who knows? Roland and Kaylin were in the council room.

"Are you going to talk to Lelouch, before it begins?" Kaylin asked as she changed in an adjacent room.

"I don't know," Roland answered. "Hopefully there won't be conflict between us."

"Do you think Nao-I mean, Ardor, will help?"

Roland took awhile to answer. "He will try to stop us and bring us back by force."

"He'll be sad, won't he?"

"More than that."

"How do you think Kallen will feel towards him?"

"Kallen won't beat him if she still relies on others for strength. You and Nadie will have to help her."

"What will you do for Lelouch?"

Roland took a moment to think of an answer. He smirked to himself as he looked at the black and white feather he held in his hand. "I'll give him a future that he is apart of."

***************

"How did you-?" Tamaki gasped at the man's accusation.

"We know a lot of things," the man answered. "We knew that Lelouch vi Britannia was the true Zero and that you still brand him as a Demon Emperor...But I know, personally, that Naoto would spit on this country like I do if he were here, knowing of what the Japanese did."

"Lelouch used the Japanese for his own gain!" Minami shouted angrily.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to follow someone who only sees us as pawns!" Sugiyama added.

"Lelouch is nothing more than a manipulative con man," Ohgi put in. "Who are you to judge us for what we had to do?!"

The hooded man shook his head in disappointment. "So you betrayed Lelouch, betrayed Zero, at the drop of a hat...For what?" he questioned. "Pride? Hatred?...Fear?" The last statement made the former Black Knights soldiers confused.

"We weren't afraid of Lelouch," Tamaki claimed halfheartedly.

"Oh? But Ardor is right, you were afraid," said the cloaked one with the book. He pocketed his book and stood up. "You were afraid that he had used his Geass to control you."

The true statement stunned the Japanese men. "H-How did you-?" Ohgi's question was cut short by the original speaker.

"Like I said," the one called Ardor spoke, "we know a lot of things...More so than you dare to learn."

The other spoke again. "Too bad your fear and mistrust was misplaced," he said coolly. "For Lelouch casted no Geass on any Black Knight...Except one, but that was more of a mistake."

"What about the Massacre?!" Ohgi shouted. "How could he have ordered the death of so many Japanese?" He absently wiped off a bead of sweat that started sliding down the side of his face.

The book reader answered once more. "He just made eye contact and said 'Kill all Japanese,'" he answered calmly. "In truth, it was a tragic accident that Lelouch never meant to make happen." The man released a cold chuckle. "You...should really learn more about Geass, because there are worse things."

"Why are you telling us this?" Ohgi asked, wondering if what they were saying was true.

"Hmph. Does it matter?" Ardor questioned. "After all, why aren't you in the Chinese Federation searching for Lelouch and Adam? _Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi._ Are you here not because you believe Noa is still keeping Lelouch in hiding on the Ark? And if he is there, what do you plan to do? Imprison him or kill him in front of the world so they may all cheer for the death of one man?" Ohgi gritted his teeth but made no retort. "Hmph. It seems Naoto's weak sister has the only true sense of loyalty," Ardor turned to his comrades. "Lets go."

With that the cloaked men left the bistro. The former resistance members stood in silence, processing the information they just learned.

'We were in the right...Weren't we?' Ohgi questioned himself in his head.

He was shook from his thoughts when Tamaki asked something he didn't think of. "What do you think that other guy meant by there are worse things than Geass?"

**************

Alice listened to the music as the ball went on. She wished to go join everyone but she wanted to stay with Adam more. The teen in question had removed his wolf mask and just stood with his arms crossed gazing into the night sky.

"How come you don't want to go down there?" Alice asked as she leaned down over the edge of the roof, watching the people who danced outside the Student Council clubhouse.

"I'm not interested in parties," Adam answered without turning to her.

"You need to enjoy yourself more often," the thief advised. When she realized that she would receive no reply from the Silver Guard, Alice walked over behind him. She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. "You've been more distant than usual. You haven't talked to Noa or me, so what is it that's bothering you?"

Adam dropped his arms to his waist and Alice ended her hug. Adam turned to face her blue-green eyes with his red eyes, looking at Alice, who gave him a worried look. He opened his mouth to answer but someone else with a calm, smooth voice spoke instead.

"It's because he is afraid..."

****************

Kallen finally convinced Lelouch to come with her to the dance an hour before it finished at midnight and they were now walking through the crowded ball room to get to the council room so Kallen could change into her dress. When they came to the top of the stairs, they were greeted by the other Student Council members, Shinji, Hawk, and Gage.

"Hiya!" Gage said energetically to the couple.

"Hey," Kallen said.

"No dance partner?" Gino, in his old Knight of Rounds uniform, asked.

Kallen didn't understand until she looked behind her and saw that Lelouch had vanished. She was angry for a brief moment but that didn't last long. "Him not seeing the other council members is probably for the best," she muttered to herself before turning back to the others. "Nope, no partner," Kallen answered, making Gino smile widely.

The blonde stretched out his hand to the red-headed woman. "Will you honor me with the fir-" Gino stopped his question short.

'No,' Kallen thought, 'It's more like he just...stopped.' It was true, his smiling mouth was still open as if he was talking. The Guren pilot looked around and saw that everyone had stopped moving, as if they were frozen in place. Everything was dead silent except for the ball room music that was still playing. Looking back into Gino's blue eyes, Kallen noticed a faint orange-red glow ring around his irises. The answer was clear...

"Geass," Kallen gasped.

***************

Lelouch glared angrily into the eyes of all the people, seeing the glow that Geass gave when it affected someone. Then he noticed three people in black hooded coats moving through the crowd of unmoving people walking to the stairs. He would follow them and find out who they are and what they are after. C.C., who was with him, followed.

The hooded people stopped moving. The prince grimaced, thinking they had noticed him. Looking up the top of the stairs, though, Lelouch paled when he noticed Kallen, still moving, in the way of the three men.

One of the three, most likely the leader continued to move up the stairs. He didn't go toward Kallen, instead he turned and went down the hall to the council room. The other two approached Kallen when she made it apparent of wanting to chase after the leader.

From behind, C.C. noticed a glowing blue mark, a feather with the Geass sigil over it, begin to etch itself on the back of Lelouch's left hand. "Go get Jeremiah," he ordered to the witch. A second after that he vanished with a gust of wind to take his place.

***************

"Who are you?" Adam asked as he stepped between Alice and the man in the hooded black coat.

The man chuckled. "Oh, we'll be reacquainted sometime soon," the man answered.

'Reacquainted?' Adam wondered, but shook away the thought when the stranger spoke again.

"You are afraid," he said in a more chilling voice. Adam made no response so he continued. "You are afraid that humanity will turn on you if they realize your full power. Am I wrong?"

Alice looked up to Adam when he didn't answer. "Adam?" she whispered, he made no reply.

"That girl is no different," the stranger in black said to the teen in white. "Someday, she too will turn on you. She, like everyone else, will fear your abilities and that fear will turn to hate."

"Shut up!" Adam yelled, uncharacteristic rage dripping in his voice. He held out his right hand and gripped a falchion that appeared in out of thin air. "What are you here for?"

"I'm here to speak with and distract you from what's happening to in that clubhouse," the man answered smoothly.

Alice and Adam looked out to the clubhouse. At first they thought nothing was wrong, but then they noticed that there was no motion whatsoever. They turned back to the man and both sensed an amused grin on his face.

"You can go if you want," he said, "I won't stop you...Heheheh." Adam gave the man one last glare before grabbing Alice vanishing in a flash of red light. "_The Silver Guard,_" the man mused to himself as he quoted the book, "_Protector...and enemy of all. Tries to outshine the darkness in his heart._"

***************

Kallen was astonished as Lelouch appeared right in front of her, standing in the way of the men she assumed were Remnants. If they had powers like Kaylin and Roland described, she had no chance against two of them unarmed since she still had yet to master her Advent. But, can Lelouch even the odds with his Advent? He never was that great with physical situations.

"Kallen," Lelouch called with his Zero voice, "I'm assuming you have an Advent since you can still move...I want you to go after the one that ran away."

"Hai," the ace replied. "Be careful, Lelouch."

"You too, Q-1."

With that Kallen ran after the other Remnant while Lelouch deals with those other two.

****************

Roland glared at the hooded figure he knew to be Ardor. He stood between Kaylin, now in her plain white dress, and the Remnant who guarded the door.

"This is your last chance," Ardor warned. Kaylin could sense the pleading sadness that emanated from him. "Come back to us."

Roland and Kaylin looked at their friend apologetically. "No," Roland answered.

"Please come back!" Ardor begged.

Kaylin shook her head. "We're sorry Ardor," she said. "This is just something that we have to do."

"I won't accept that!" he shouted. "I don't want my friends to disappear from the face of the earth," he reached out his hand and soot-colored flamberge appeared out of fire in his hand, "I'll drag you both back if I have too!"

Roland did the same as Ardor and blue handled broadsword materialized out of a gust of wind. "As long as I have Durendal in my hand...There's no way we will go back."

"I'll bring you back..." Ardor claimed as fire began to cover , "...because we're all friends. Right?" He gripped Drynwyn tightly with his right hand.

"Yeah," Roland agreed apologetically, grasping Durendal firmly with both his hands, "friends..."

It pained Kaylin to see them fight but there was nothing they could do. But before they clashed, the door burst open, distracting Ardor. Roland grabbed Kaylin's wrist and jumped with her out the window.

Ardor cursed, noticing Roland and Kaylin escaped. He shot a death glare from under his hood to the intruder with red hair styled like Kaylin's.

Kallen Kozuki shot her own death glare back at the hooded Remnant. "I won't let you go after them," she proclaimed.

*************

"Alice?" Adam looked at his companion and saw the red rims around her eyes. "Geass huh? Alice...I've got to get moving." He ran through the motionless crowd toward the clubhouse.

When he entered, he noticed Lelouch fighting upstairs with a man in a hooded black coat with a staff that seemed to be made of ice while Lelouch himself was unarmed. They fought in a clear spot away from any of the immobile people.

Adam formed two swords out of the air. "Lelouch!" he called, making the ex-prince look down at him. Adam threw one of the swords at Lelouch who caught it.

"Brother, is none of your concern," said the voice of a young man from behind the white haired teen. Adam turned around and saw another, shorter, hooded person with his hands behind his back. Judging from his build, this one seemed around fifteen or sixteen.

"Brother?" Adam questioned as he readied himself for whatever the kid had.

"Are you sure you want to fight with so many helpless people crowding you?" the boy questioned unemotionally. Adam cursed to himself, the kid was right so he lowered his weapon and watched the fight Lelouch was obviously forced to have. Adam will just have to wait for his chance.

***************

Ardor stared, unfazed by the glare Kallen was giving him. The fire around his sword went out. "Beat it kid," he advised stabbing the blade into the floor. "You can't take me on." He turned away toward the broken window. "Go home little girl."

Kallen's rage intensified from the insult. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" she yelled. "Just who are you to insult me like that?!"

"The name's Ardor," the Remnant answered without facing her. "I am someone who is not pleased with this country obtaining it's freedom the way it did." Kallen gritted her teeth, knowing what he meant. "You agree don't you? Can you honestly believe a country deserves freedom for betraying someone who helped you so much, sacrificed much more than the country itself?"

"No," Kallen answered truthfully, "I don't believe a country should get freedom for that, but I won't let the peace we have now be broken!"

"Because your brother would want this peace to stay?" The question caught Kallen off guard. To Ardor, she seemed to have no answer. "I for one am fed up with a false peace...That's why I forsake this country and everyone that believes it's real."

"Are you...Japanese?" Kallen asked.

"Heh...Yes and no," Ardor answered. He began to walk off, reminding Kallen what she was here for.

"Hold it!" she lunged.

Ardor stopped and sighed. "I gave you a chance kid," he quickly turned and dodged her attack by merely shifting his torso. He countered with a devastating punch to Kallen's abdomen. The force knocked all the air out of the ace and sent her flying back, slamming into the wall. "You should have taken it," Ardor told the Guren pilot. He began to walk off again.

"Wait," Kallen called out in a hoarse voice. Ardor turned to see her struggling to get up.

He shook his head. "I'm holding back," Ardor told her. He charged and kneed her in the same spot, forcing Kallen to double over coughing on her hands and knees. He jerked her up by the collar of her vest and glared at her through the shade of his hood. Ardor then released Kallen, letting her slump against the wall.

"I don't have time for a weakling like you," he said before walking off for a third time.

"I'm...not...weak," Kallen told him as she struggled to take a step forward.

Ardor sighed and turned back to her. "You are," he said. In less than an second, Ardor retrieved his sword and pierced Kallen's shoulder, pinning her to the wall.

"Naoto!" Kallen gasped absentmindedly at the pain.

"You still cling to your brother even though he's dead," Ardor explained. "It was him that gave you strength and a dream during the war. Your mother had to become a Refrain addict before you had a dream. And Zero...Lelouch was the one that gave you hope and a future!

"Some ace you are! Kallen Kozuki has no real strength of her own! You need others to give you strength. You never provided yourself for strength. And whenever you lose one of those people...Well, what happened to your hope when Zero was betrayed?"

Kallen's eyes widened and she completely forgot the pain in her shoulder. She knew that she was crying, but it wasn't Ardor's sword, it was what he said. But the proud warrior she was did not want to accept them.

"It's not true," Kallen told herself weakly choking on her tears that she could not hold back for some reason.

"Hmph. Look! You're crying again! You always cry! How did a crybaby like you get the title of Ace?" the Remnant questioned. "Tch. What kind of ace are you?

"Shut up!" the Guren pilot cried, swinging her free arm to back hand Ardor's face. Kallen's hand missed but knocked off the Remnant's hood.

He had brown hair, styled like Kallen's when it was straight. The bangs went over a red cloth headband that covered his entire forehead and was pulled just over his left eye. His face made Kallen pale.

"Nao...to?" she breathed.

"No...I may be your brother, but I will live my life as a separate entity from Naoto," Ardor answered, closing his eyes. "Kallen...A cry baby like you..." He pulled out his sword and lifted her by the collar with his free hand, turning to the windows. "...Will never surpass me."

****************

Lelouch stopped fighting when he and his opponent heard an explosion come from the direction of the council room. Worried about Kallen, left his opponent and ran to where the explosion came from.

"Seems like it's time for us to go," the kid behind Adam said calmly.

Adam ran off after Lelouch but the one with the ice staff blocked his path halfway down the hall. The white haired Guardian began to trade blows with the one in his way. But they were stopped but a loud gunshot.

Looking toward the source, Adam saw a man with blue hair and wearing red circular sunglasses followed by Jeremiah and C.C. "Noa?" the white haired teen questioned.

******************

Lelouch came to the council room to find the interior in flames and the windowed wall was just gone. He looked over the edge and saw the hooded man standing on the grounds over an unconscious Kallen.

"Kallen!" Lelouch cried in anger as his body forced him to jump down to the grounds. He rushed the hooded man but something hit him from behind. Lelouch fell to the ground, knocked out, but not before hearing a voice.

"It's not your fight," it said, "I'll take care of the rest."

*********************

"_I have a gift for you," the Wind said to the sleeping prince._

"_But I want to make sure you will use it..._

_I have one wish that I want you to fulfill."_

****************

Roland gazed toward Ardor with no expression at all. "Where were we?" he asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Hmph. I thought you ran," Ardor said resting the sword on his shoulder.

"I just needed to find Kaylin a good spot to hide until I beat you," Roland explained. "Other than that, I'm through with running away."

"I won't let you disappear," Ardor told his friend sadly.

Roland sighed, taking a quick glance toward Lelouch. "I told you before..." He moved in a way like he was sheathing the Durendal in an invisible scabbard, same with his empty right hand. "...I'm not disappearing..." Ardor felt a gust of wind and knew what was happening. "...I am returning."

A second sword, one with a silver blade that gleamed in the moonlight and a silver wing cross guard, appeared in Roland's right hand as he readied a duel sword stance. The blade itself was a sight to behold as it glimmered under the light of the moon.

"Heh...You are serious if you're going to use both Durendal and Fragarach," Ardor sighed. "Well...let's get this over with." Drynwyn ignited it's fire across the blade.

Roland took no time in attacking, he hacked, slashed, and twirled his blades at Ardor who blocked and parried each strike. Roland struck furiously with swift strikes with his duel swords and Ardor knew he wouldn't be able to keep up forever.

Ardor jumped away from Roland shot fire from his hand. In retaliation, Roland threw Fragarach at the fireball with a spin. The blade generated a slashing wind as it spun toward the fire.

Ardor saw the sword cleave through the fireball and continue toward him. He used his own sword to deflect Roland's as he drifted toward the ground. Once he landed Roland moved at high-speeds to close in on Ardor, the short distance made it appear he vanished. Ardor looked down when he felt a palm on his chest, then he was thrown far back by a blast of wind that shot out from Roland's hand.

Fragarach flew back to Roland's hand as Ardor pushed himself off the ground. His hood was off so Roland could see his blank face that had a tear stream down his cheek. Ardor surrounded his body in a flaming aura for a final desperation attack. Roland readied himself as a blue aura outlined his form.

They charged each other and in an instant, the fight was over. Ardor fell to one knee and used his sword for support, his flame was out and there was an X shaped cut across his chest. Roland stood unscathed in front of an X shaped gash carved into the ground.

The wind user didn't hit Ardor directly with the blades, but used air to cut him deep enough that the fire user wouldn't be able to stand up anytime soon.

"I'll wait for you," Roland said apologetically to Ardor, "in C's World."

Ardor chuckled. "You could learn a thing or two about lying from Lelouch...Nice try though." With that, Ardor faded into darkness, returning to base.

Roland let out a high pitched whistle, signaling Kaylin to come out of hiding. She went over to Kallen while he returned his swords to the wind and walk over to Lelouch.

"Hey idiot," Roland said to his sleeping counterpart. "You know, I never really thought what I would do if I ever met you but...I have to say, you are an idiot. You don't just throw your life away! Even if it's for a good cause, it was selfish! You know there could have been another way to bring peace without you dieing, but you just half-assed it through. It might have not been as quick a peace as the Zero Requiem, but at least the ones that cared most about you wouldn't fake a smile for the ones that loved them..."

Roland looked over to Kallen and saw that Kaylin was gone. "I wish we could have had a real conversation but, it seems that we won't be able too...Lelouch...I want you to do me a favor, it's not just for me though, it's also for you. I want you to make everyone to look up into the sky and smile all at once, and that includes you too...That is the dream I'm giving you..." Roland took his black and white feather off his belt and attached it to Lelouch's. "You can keep that as a lucky charm...The world needs you, but this time, make a future that you are apart of too. Okay? The world stretches out before you, full of possibilities. So persist in the present and believe in the future." Roland turned to face the midnight full moon in all it's glory.

"I've enjoyed my life, however short it was," he said to himself. Roland felt something wet on his face. He wiped off the tear with one of his gloved hands. When he did, Roland noticed that he no longer felt his hand as if it gone numb. He could also see through it like a ghost. With that thought, Roland chuckled a smile as he resumed gazing into the moon.

"Time sure files," the Fragment mused to himself, reminiscing all of his experiences in his few months of life, "When you're having so much fun."

With a genuine smile, the Fragment faded away from the world with no trace of his existence left behind...Only Roland's dream was left behind.

************

Kallen awoke in the medical bay of the Ark with Lelouch sleeping by her side. She remembered last night and what Naoto said...She still saw him as her dead brother...

Kallen still looked to her brother for hope and that's when she knew that the Remnant was right. She could not provide herself a reason to fight for her own reasons, instead she fought for someone else...Because it was easier that way.

Kallen looked over to Lelouch with a depressed look. "Could I still be your ace Lelouch?" she asked more to herself.

Kallen then saw something in Lelouch's hand, a black and white feather that reminded her of...someone...But she couldn't think of a name or a face. It was as if that person just vanished from memory. But how would you be reminded of someone you never met?

**************

In Gino's apartment, Schneider woke up early to look to the rising morning sun. He couldn't help but feel like something was missing. "No," he said to himself, "_Somebody_ is missing...But who?...Hmph. I shouldn't think of things that don't matter." He began to pack up for home.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**(A/N: The title of this chapter is meant to represent just what part of Lelouch that Roland is...Fragarach means the Truth or Answerer and in legend could control the wind and cut through any defense. Durendal is the sword of the Roland from _The Song of Roland.)_**

**At least I sent Roland and Kaylin off with a smile, right?**

**On another note, the poll is over because next chapter is the duel. The winner is...Ta Daaaa! Lelouch!**


	11. Act II, Prt 4: Reason to Fight

**Here's the chapter with the duel between Kallen and Lelouch.**

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**Act II Part 4:**

**Reason to Fight**

"How are you feeling Kallen?" Lelouch asked her while she still recovered in bed.

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine," Kallen said, part true. She was physically healed but still had an air of depression around her.

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked with a worried face. "You've been acting differently since you were beaten...What did that guy say to you?" Kallen dropped her smile looked away from the amethyst eyes that pierced through her soul, desperate not to answer him. Eventually gave up for now. "You'll tell me when you want to, right?"

"Yeah..." Kallen said in a barely audible whisper. She looked back to him and changed the subject. "So, how are you dealing with Ohgi?"

"He's not too happy that I've been hiding on board the Ark," Lelouch chuckled, "but, he's not after my head right now."

"And the rest of the people that saw you?"

"No ones said anything yet...So, what are you going to do when you get out of here?"

_What kind of Ace are you?!_

"I'm going to continue and finish my training here," she finally answered.

"Aren't you going back to Ashford first?" Lelouch questioned and Kallen shook her head as an answer. "Kallen..."

"Lelouch...There is something I've got to find, and I can only find it here," the Guren pilot told him. The look she gave him was a determined one, but it lacked the same fire Kallen always had.

Lelouch sighed and raise his hands in surrender, he didn't want to deal with her stubbornness. "I hope you find what you are looking for then. But know that you won't find it here." With that, Lelouch stood up from the seat he was sitting in and walked out of the room, leaving Kallen to her thoughts.

_Kozuki Kallen has no strength of her own!_

Kallen gripped the sheets that covered her tightly. She fought back the tears that wanted to explode from her eyes.

_Look! You're crying again! You always cry! How did a crybaby like you get the title of Ace?!_

She slammed the wall with her fist. "Damnit!" Kallen lost the battle against her tears. "Why did he have to be Naoto's?"

*************

Lelouch walked down the hall, thinking of what could be eating at Kallen. His thoughts were disturbed by a familiar voice calling his name. The ex-prince looked up and saw Ohgi and Viletta walking toward him. Viletta was carrying a baby with her. Lelouch stopped to talk with them.

Ohgi still shot a glare that screamed distrust at Lelouch. "How is Kallen doing?" the Prime Minister questioned grudgingly.

Lelouch ignored the tone in Ohgi's voice. "She's fine, just something is still bothering her."

"What's the matter?" Viletta asked more calmly than Ohgi.

Lelouch shook his head. "She won't tell me what is wrong."

"Why won't she?"

"I don't know," Lelouch's attention went to the baby in Viletta's arms. "Is this Naoto?" he asked bending over to look at the baby's sleeping face. Lelouch smiled.

Ohgi didn't feel too comfortable with Lelouch being so close to his child. He stepped between them. "Yes, this is my son, Naoto," he answered.

Lelouch sighed, putting his hands in his pockets before walking away. "We should work on our trust issues Ohgi," Lelouch called out before he was out of earshot.

"Why should I trust you?" Ohgi grumbled.

Viletta shook her head but said nothing. She was okay with Lelouch around, but that doesn't mean she trusted him fully...Maybe she did miss him at school. 'Besides Milly, he did make things more interesting,' she thought with a nostalgic smile.

*******************

_Unknown Location_

"Roland..." Ardor sighed as he sat on his throne in his room. He looked at a picture with only himself at the beach, smiling but...there were three people missing.

"Can't let go of the past?" a voice asked behind him. Ardor didn't have to look at the Remnant to know who it was.

"What do you want Lazard?"

"Oh nothing at all," he mused. "Tell me...What are you remembering?"

"Nothing," Ardor answered as he put the picture in his pocket.

"So, did you meet Kallen?" Lazard asked.

"I did...Heh. I think I was harsh on the kid."

"Heheheh. It seems you long for kinship," Lazard mused.

"Well I did lose two of my sisters," Ardor chuckled sadly.

Lazard quirked an eyebrow. "Sisters?" he asked, putting emphasis on the last 's.'

"You don't remember them...because they never truly existed," Ardor explained.

Lazard decided to drop the subject. It didn't fill his interest. "So, Kallen, was she like you thought?"

Ardor laughed. "Definitely a crybaby. She needs to get over that and be a real Ace...Tell me, what is it that you want from that Adam kid?"

Lazard smiled wickedly. "It's not what I want...It's what my lord wants from Adam."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand when the reunion happens. Soon, it will happen."

"Whatever you say."

"What will you do for your new sister?" Lazard asked.

Ardor scratched his head then crossed his arms. "I guess I'll..."

****************

_Ark training room_

For the next few weeks, Kallen had been training under Adam's careful watch. Noa took over her Advent training personally. She had become stronger physically, but had not found the strength she was looking for. Kallen wanted a reason to become strong, but just couldn't find it in herself...Just as Ardor had said.

Lelouch kept on asking her what it was she was searching for, but Kallen never answered him. In fact, she kept her distance from him. Even when Zero had come and asked her what was the matter she just blew him off in front of everyone. The Ace of the Black Knights....blew off Zero? That was the question everyone thought.

Of course, Kallen kept wondering whether or not she should have the title of 'Ace' anymore. After all, why should someone who needs another person's reason to fight be an Ace?

But, she was not the only one who kept problems to herself. Lelouch, was wondering who gave him that black and white feather he carried on his belt. Whenever Kallen asked him about why he kept it, the answer was always the same, "It's a lucky charm." And every time he looked at it, he just looked up into the sky, night or day, and smiled for hours on end.

Adam seemed to be training alone more often on his spare time. Why though, no one asked. Adam was a lone wolf after all.

November had past and it was now the beginning of December. Noa believed it was time for Kallen to have one last duel against someone of his choice. "Do you believe you are ready?" Noa asked her calmly.

"Y-yes," Kallen answered hesitantly to the immortal mage. "I believe I've learned everything I can from here...And if there is something I am missing, then I can learn it through experience."

Noa smiled. "Good answer," he handed her a different version of her Guardian outfit, it had full long sleeves and snow pants and boots. "You have to take care of these for the next two week, because it will be your only clothing for where you are going."

"Where am I going?" Kallen asked.

"Kaminejima," he answered. "You will be there for the week with no food or water, simple enough. The island is covered in snow right now, so you'll obviously have to find shelter from the cold."

"It's not just survival is it?"

"You will have an opponent waiting there. By now he has already set traps for you," Noa mused, "Your objective is to fight against this opponent each day without being knocked out. It is a test of your strength, endurance, skill, and wits."

"Easy enough," Kallen responded. "When do I leave?"

"Now."

"Right now?"

"Yep, your flight will take off in about," he paused and looked over at the clock on the wall, "fifteen minutes to get there." Before he said the last three words, Kallen had already made a mad dash to the hangar.

Noa chuckled. "Always on the move, eh?"

************

_Kaminejima Island_

_Sunday, 3:35 P.M._

Kallen stepped of her transport and scanned the area in front of her as the transport departed. The landscape was as Noa had said, covered in snow. Even the sand of the beach was covered in a blanket of white. In her red outfit, she would stick out like a sore thumb to her opponent, whomever that may be.

Kallen cautiously walked across the beach toward the woods, watching out for any traps. Hopefully she could find that waterfall from last time she was here. If it hadn't frozen completely, it would provide a necessary water supply for her. She would also have to get food off the land if she were to last for the next two weeks. All she had on her was a sword, a skinning knife, the clothes she wore, and an empty canteen.

Kallen walked into the forest, carefully searching for an animal trail that would hopefully lead her to the waterfall or some food. When she did find one, Kallen followed and fell into a trap.

A log swung out of the trees on vines. Kallen quickly stepped out of it's path before it could crush her, that's when she heard a calm, deep voice echo through the trees.

"I thought a simple trap like that wouldn't be enough for my Q-1," Lelouch's voice mused, his arrogant amusement evident in his tone. "You can keep following the trail for now...I haven't set anymore traps around the waterfall which I'm positive is where you are going...But know that the most of the island is booby trapped."

"I'm sure you would rather let your traps take care of me," Kallen called out as she continued on the trail. "I'm surprised Noa picked you."

"Why?" Lelouch's voice called out. "Do you honestly believe I can't beat you in physical combat anymore? Don't you remember the King of Knights Tournament?" He sounded closer as Kallen kept walking forward.

"I remember that you beat me in a Knightmare Frame that was obviously more advanced than Rakshata thought," Kallen answered back. "Besides skill in a Knightmare is different than skill on foot! I know that you are faster now, but that doesn't mean you will beat me!" She found herself in front of the waterfall, luckily unfrozen, but Lelouch stood there waiting in his own Guardian outfit.

The sleeves were long and wide over her his gloved hands and his turtleneck was zipped up all the way. The badge held the sheathed sword on his back and his lucky feather hung from the buckled strap of his black half-skirt that covered his left leg. He unsheathed the broadsword on his back with his right hand and pointed the tip at Kallen.

"Well," the Azure knight did his trademark smirk, "shall we begin...Q-1?"

Kallen readied her sword in her left hand. "Don't get cocky, Lelouch!" she yelled as she charged at him.

Lelouch quickly dipped down and swept Kallen's legs when she missed with a slash. She recovered before she hit the ground and assaulted Lelouch once more. He didn't even bother to block, in fact, the prince merely put away his sword. All he ended up doing is dodge Kallen's flurry of attacks without hardly trying.

"You're too slow," he commented with his smirk, agitating Kallen. "You can't catch me just by wildly swinging that sword around, hoping to hit me."

"You talk as if you've already won!" the red head yelled as she launched a strong kick to the side of Lelouch's head. Lelouch caught her leg with ease, then calmly released it, still smirking. Kallen was infuriated by him actually beating her at his own game.

"I think we'll call it a day," Lelouch said after a few more hours of the fight. "Tomorrow, I'll start fighting back. You should calm down by then." He then walked off to wherever his campsite was. Kallen took up on his offer, she did need to find her own shelter after all.

After collecting water into her canteen, Kallen looked searched the island and found a deep cave she could use for shelter. The next thing was to find dry enough wood for a fire then. The wood was difficult since the trees were wet from the snow, but eventually Kallen found enough to use. As for food, it was getting to dark to find any so she would have to find some in the morning.

Kallen huddled close to fire, basking in it's warmth. She stared into the crackling flames, thinking for herself a reason to become stronger. Kallen believed that protecting all she holds dear was a good enough reason, but...

"Why can't I accept that as a reason?" the Guren pilot questioned before letting sleep take hold.

As she slept, Kallen dreamed she was in the Shinjuku Ghetto and Naoto stood in the memorial park against the sunset.

"_Naoto!" Kallen yelled out, waving happily. Naoto didn't seem to hear her so Kallen yelled louder. She ran over to him_

_At last Naoto turned around. "You shouldn't cling to old memories, cry-baby," he said, grinning widely._

_Kallen stopped just in front of him, shocked by what he said. She noticed his headband was different from the resistance, it was a red cloth tied on the left side around his head. It was pull down just above the left eye and a piece of the cloth hung loosely under the tied knot._

"_You!" Kallen yelled, readying herself for a fight._

_Ardor laughed. "Relax, sis," he said._

"_We are not related!"_

"_We are related and you need to accept it!"_

"_I can't accept it because...because..." Kallen searched for the right words._

"_WELL! Spit it out!" Ardor yelled._

_Kallen found what she wanted to say: I hate you...But wouldn't that mean that she hated Naoto too? She doesn't hate her brother does she?...Then again Naoto only treated her like a kid just as Ardor is now, and she hated him doing that...Didn't he...?_

"_Hey, cry-baby!" Kallen was knocked out of her thoughts and glared back at Ardor. "If you've got nothing to say, I'm going!"_

_Ardor began to walk away. "Hey, wait a minute," Kallen pleaded but Ardor kept moving forward as his shadow began to cover her. Finally, in a barely audible whisper, Kallen said the three words. "I hate you." She didn't believe that he heard her, but to her amazement, Ardor stopped and turned back to her._

"_Eh? What did you say?" he asked, mockingly cupping his ear._

_Kallen didn't want to waste a second chance so she took in as much air as her lungs permitted and screamed at the top of her voice..._

"I HATE YOU!!!" Kallen screamed herself awake. Looking around, the Guren pilot saw that she was still in the cave. Kallen huffed seeing the sun peek through the entrance. Before she got up, Kallen quickly wiped off a wet substance that was on her cheeks.

"This is going to be a long thirteen days," the red head grumbled.

***************

As Kallen predicted, the days were long indeed. Ten days had past and she still had yet to land a hit on Lelouch. "What do you think Milly will say of the physically inept Lelouch beating you in a fight?" he former classmate once asked. The thought scared Kallen a lot.

Besides Lelouch, Kallen had also been having the same dream with Ardor in it. At the same times, she had been playing more memories of Naoto into her mind. Kallen surprised herself when she realized that Ardor and Naoto acted pretty much the same toward her. She never bothered remembering Naoto as the guy that always accused her of being a cry-baby, but only of his death did she remember.

On the eleventh day, Lelouch decided to actually fight back with his sword. "Are you ready Kallen?" he asked. Her reply was tightening her grip on her sword handle. "Then...here I come."

Lelouch ran toward Kallen with speed that could match Suzaku, slicing upwards as he got close. Kallen blocked that blow and the ones that followed, letting Lelouch push her back. He then back flipped away, getting distance, then he threw his sword at Kallen. Kallen quickly ducked down then charged the now defenseless Lelouch.

To her surprise, Lelouch was running toward her too. "Baka!" Kallen yelled has she slashed her blade at him. Lelouch, before Kallen swung her sword, gripped and used Kallen's shoulder to flip over behind her, allowing him to retrieve his weapon. Before Kallen could turn around, Lelouch used his speed to nick her arm.

"First blood to me," he said, triumphant. "That is all for the day."

"What?!" Kallen whined. "We didn't agree to first blood."

"I didn't know you were so eager to lose Kallen," Lelouch joked. "Besides, I've lost interest."

"Y-you what?" Kallen questioned.

"Whether it's this or chess, I take enjoyment in a challenge," he answered calmly.

"I'm not a challenge," Kallen said quietly to herself.

"You...are not doing as well as I've hoped. I expected more from my Ace," Lelouch continued. "You seem to have a lot on your mind, right?" Kallen avoided his eyes, answering his question. "Kallen," Lelouch sighed, "you shouldn't think about things so much...I mean, look what happened to me..." With that, Lelouch walked off with one last statement. "When you've figured out what you want to fight for, I'll actually put in effort."

"How did you-?" Kallen began, but Lelouch cut her with a chuckle.

Looking back at her while he continued moving forward, Lelouch answered. "I know a lot about my Q-1." The answer made Kallen blush, making Lelouch grin in amusement.

****************

That night, Kallen sat on the hard floor of her cave, huddling herself in a ball with her face buried in her knees. She still hasn't found a reason...

"Hey! You better not be cryin'!" Kallen was startled by the yell and looked up to see Ardor in his long black coat, glaring down at her. "Tch! I thought so...You cry-baby, just because I told you that you lack a reason to fight, doesn't mean you can just ball your eyes out."

Kallen quickly stood up, wiping off the tears and grabbing the sword that laid beside her. "What are you doing here?!"

"Baka! What do you think?! I came to see what you were doing!"

"So you're spying."

"Actually...no."

"Huh?"

"I have no orders to do anything for now so...I decided to see what you were up too."

Kallen, lowered her guard a little. "Why?"

"The day we met...I lost two good friends," he muttered sadly to himself. He shook his head and regained his composure. "I thought I should check up on my younger sister, shouldn't I?"

"Go to hell! We are not related!" Kallen snapped, "Just because you look like him, doesn't mean that you are my brother!" Ardor seemed unfazed by her outburst, but inside it hurt him. The 'Go to hell part' he could take easy, the 'not my brother part though'...

"No matter what you and I say...Naoto and I are apart of one another," he said solemnly. "...Just as you are with..." Ardor drifted off then hurriedly changed the subject. "So tell me, have you found a reason for your strength yet? Judging by the way you look, the answer is no." Kallen had no retort.

Ardor sighed in disappointment. "You look for reasons, but all you ever do is look around. That's why you are always so eager to make someone else's reason your own...Kallen, you need to find your own-"

Kallen was infuriated by the truth he spoke. "Don't you think I already know that?! It's just hard to find one!"

Ardor stepped forward, Kallen tensed at how close he was, but seeing his eyes filled with warmth kept her frozen. "You can start," he raise his hand and gently wiped away a single tear that was streaking down her face, "by stopping with the waterworks." Kallen smacked away his hand in frustration. "Do you accept that I am your brother yet?"

Kallen averted her eyes from his when she finally answered. "Fine..."

"Good," Ardor breathed, turning away for a moment.

"I hate you," Kallen involuntarily said in a barely audible whisper. Ardor didn't hear what she said, but knew she said something. Kallen avoided his eyes as he turned back around.

"Eh? Did you say something? I don't have super hearing ya know, so speak up!" he told her.

Kallen looked back at him with her death glare. "Just...forget it."

"Heh. Hate me all you want, twerp," Ardor said with a grin as he patted Kallen's head, annoying her.

When he moved his hand away. Kallen couldn't help but grin back. "I've decided," she spoke without a doubt in her voice. "I'm going to be the one to defeat you brother!"

Ardor smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"I will beat you!"

"Heh! A crybaby like you doesn't stand a chance against the toughest guy in the world!"

"Don't call me crybaby! My name is Kallen Kozuki, Ace of the Black Knights!"

"I'll call you what ever I want, crybaby. And I'll be the one to decide whether or not you are worthy for the title of Ace, got it?!"

"Go to hell! I don't need to prove anything to you!"

"A weakling like you can't just say they are an Ace and automatically be one," Ardor began to walk away. "I'll be waiting on the battlefield, kid."

"Hey!" Kallen called after him. "Where do you think you're going?! Don't you dare be running from me! I'll take you on right now!"

Ardor laughed, but didn't turn back to her. "No need to rush me in beating you senseless little girl. Besides, I have more important things to do, so see ya kid!...And damnit! Wipe off those tears, crybaby!" He walked out of the cave, into a portal of darkness, laughing joyfully.

Kallen quickly wiped off the tears Ardor rightfully guessed were there. He gave her her own reason to become strong and to fight. "I hate you brother," she growled, "One day, I'll beat you and I'll be the one laughing...I'll be free of Naoto's shadow."

****************

Lelouch searched for Kallen the morning of the twelfth, but couldn't find her at all in the forest. None of his traps were sprung either. Lelouch chuckled, remembering last week when he had to cut Kallen down from a net trap and when she dangled upside down when her foot was caught on a rope two days ago.

When Lelouch came to the beach, he saw Kallen standing there, waiting for him. "Have you found your resolve?" he asked when she was in earshot.

Kallen smiled. "Yeah," she said as a glowing gold mark of the sun with Geass over it etched itself on her right hand. She closed her blue eyes then reopened them to show the golden glow went to her eyes as well. "Show me what you can do now, Lelouch. Show me why you are only second to Adam."

Lelouch did his arrogant smirk. "As you wish, Ace of the Black Knights."

Kallen shook her head. "I'm not just an Ace for the Black Knights," she stated, confusing Lelouch. "I'm an Ace for myself."

Lelouch smirked again as his own Advent, a glowing blue feather with a Geass sigil over it, etched itself on his left hand. "Well, let's see how that works out," he said as the blue glow went to his eyes. Lelouch reached for the sword on his back, but didn't draw it yet. Instead, he waited for Kallen to make the first move.

"Ready," Kallen said.

"Set."

"Go!"

Kallen rushed toward Lelouch with her blade held at the left. She aimed her right hand at the Azure Knight. Lelouch didn't really know what Kallen's Advent could do so he was surprised when he barely dodged the energy blot that fired out of her hand. The dodge was his only one as the Red Lotus had closed the distance between them and slashed at his side. Lelouch was fast enough to block the blade with his own, but the kick to his stomach made a solid connection. Kallen followed up with a punch with her right hand to his face, making Lelouch stagger back.

The Azure Knight blow a low whistle. "Not bad," he commented. "Now that's the Q-1 I was expecting." Kallen smirked, equaling his own arrogance. "My turn," Lelouch said.

He vanished with a gust of wind left behind. Thanks to her Advent's default abilities of physical enhancement, Kallen was able to track Lelouch. She raised her sword over her head and blocked his cut, but to her dismay, it wasn't a sword attack. Lelouch hit both his feet on the flat of Kallen's blade, he back flipped off and threw his sword at the Red Lotus. Kallen blocked the aerial spinning blade but Lelouch's sword held, hitting her sword repeatedly before returning to it's owner. Kallen then noticed the sudden chill that hit her front. Looking down, she saw that her shirt had several cuts on it.

"How?" she questioned.

"I sliced the air," Lelouch answered simply. "I'm the Azure Knight of the Wind remember?"

"I thought it was just speed," Kallen told him. "I didn't take it literally."

"Well that's what you get."

The fight continued through the forest. They hacked, slashed, blocked, dodged, and parried each other while they avoided Lelouch's traps by staying in the trees. Eventually they came to the cliff with the waterfall.

Lelouch jumped from ledge to ledge of the cliff while Kallen fired off more bolts of light at him in quick succession. Lelouch managed to reach the top when Kallen started to climb after him.

When they were on equal ground level, they restarted their match once more. They matched each other blow for blow, their swords ringing as they met time and time again. At one point, Lelouch threw Kallen high into the air. He jumped after her, slashing as they rose higher and higher. Kallen managed to twist her body to dodge a blow and was now to the side of the Azure Knight. She started her own mid-air assault with a flurry of sword attacks.

Due to his wind abilities, Lelouch was able to more easily move about in the air. He dodged Kallen's attacks before placing a palm on her stomach. He shot a gust of air out of his hand, sending Kallen over the tree tops of the island. Lelouch then used the wind to push himself after her.

Kallen saw him flying after her. When he was close, above her, Kallen slashed and missed. The force of the swing made her turn her back on Lelouch.

"Damn," Kallen muttered, knowing what would happen next. Lelouch, when he dodged her desperate attack, his movement followed up with a strong kick that sent the Red Lotus plummeting diagonally to the snow covered beach below. Kallen closed her eyes before she hit the ground.

Before she hit the ground though, she felt someone catch her. When Kallen reopened her now back to normal eyes, she saw Lelouch, no glow, holding her bridal style. Kallen blushed as she let go of the sword in her left hand. "Looks like I win," Lelouch told her with that grin of his.

Kallen chuckled. "You did this time," she said as she was put on her feet.

"Only because I got you into the air," Lelouch noted. "You still need to work on moving up there."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You could have used those energy blasts while in the air," he informed.

Kallen smiled. "I doubt you would've been hit by them since you're able to move so freely up there. I bet you could fly if you wanted."

"I'd rather be down here with you," Lelouch assured her. He chuckled seeing the light blush on Kallen. "Come on," he said, picking up Kallen's sword. "I've got a more suitable place for you to warm up."

Kallen didn't really understand what he meant by that...

**************

Kallen gawked at the so called 'camp' Lelouch had. It was a trailer like the one the original Black Knights used. Kallen got more and more angry the more she imagined Lelouch sleeping on a warm bed while she slept on the cold hard ground of a cave with only a fire to keep her warm. In fact, the moment Kallen saw the trailer, she unleashed hell on Lelouch in the form of her fists.

Lelouch awoke on the couch from his unconscious state about thirty minutes later. He heard the sound of the shower and knew Kallen was washing off.

"I'm bet she missed it," he mused.

*************

"Damn I missed this," Kallen moaned, pleasuring the hot water droplets that hit her skin. She took her time in the shower to enjoy it. At the same time she was happy that she had found a new reason to be strong.

'I want to beat him,' she thought to herself. She remembered the first dream she had, when she was caught in her brother's shadow.

"I don't need him leading me anymore...I don't care how tough he his. I'm gonna beat my brother," Kallen Kozuki, an Ace for herself, pledged.

*****************

Ardor stood over a cliff that looked over the trailer. He noticed someone walk over behind him. No three sets of footsteps.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"It's been awhile, Naoto," said Lance as he stepped close to the Remnant.

"It's Ardor now," the Remnant corrected.

"A new story should have a new main character," Lance agreed.

Ardor nodded. "You got that right...It's harder though." He turned and saw Lance with Noa and a kid with a face similar to Lelouch but with more of a scowl planted on it and he had red eyes and wilder white hair with black on the tips.

"How have you been?" Noa spoke up. There was a sadness coming from him.

Ardor shook his head. "Naoto doesn't blame you, if that is what you want to know. Is this the kid you told me about?" he asked, pointing at Adam. "He looks a lot like-"

"I'll kick your ass if you finish that sentence," Adam warned, his eyebrow twitching.

Adam chuckled, scratching his scalp. "Okay, sorry. I know how ya feel, being thought as someone you are not." That got a conflicted expression from Adam but Ardor was stopped by Noa before he could ask.

"You are watching over Kallen, aren't you?" Noa stated more than questioned.

Ardor gave a small smile in response. "I'll do as much as I can for that crybaby to move on..." With that the Remnant was swallowed by stepping into a dark portal that appeared from nowhere.

"Noa," Adam spoke up. "What did he mean by 'as much as he can'?"

"He is not free," Noa explained. "Remnants are incomplete beings."

"Yeah, you told me that already," Adam said. "Do you mean that there is a price for them living?"

"Yes," Noa nodded, "and his price was his freedom. Most likely he cannot disobey his master."

"You never told me just who that master is," Adam pointed out.

"In time you will meet him," Noa assured.

Adam sighed, crossing his arms. "Why is he watching over Kallen?" he pondered.

Lance answered this time. "Because she is his sister."

****************

_Unknown Location_

Ardor came face to face with Lazard, but something was off. His eyes were a different color, instead of amber they were now a bright sea-green color with catlike pupils. There was also an air of malevolence about him.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ardor questioned, on guard.

"Do you honestly believe that her light will allow you to reobtain what you've lost?" the man answered, ignoring Ardor's question. Ardor didn't want to answer so the man continued with a smooth, calm, taunting tone. "If you get too close to that light...Even you will be burned."

"I'll take that chance," Ardor growled, clenching his fists tight.

"No need to get so worked up yet, Ardor," the man chuckled in amusement. "Save it for when we crash the New Year's ball...Your Knightmare is almost finished, and Marcus wants you to choose a personal Drone." He walked on past Ardor without another word.

Ardor had almost forgotten about their debut to the world. "Hmph, noted."

"You still haven't-" Ardor stopped when he turned and saw that the man was gone. "He made me shiver...What is he?" Ardor pondered.

**There's the new chapter. What is a Drone? Can you guess what Ardor's Knightmare is or it's capabilities?**

**Next chapter, I'll put in all of the Remnants, three have yet to be named though...**

**For questions and comments....Just say it in a Review.**


	12. Act II, Prt 5: Truth vs Justice

**I don't own Code Geass...Damn...**

**Ardor: You better not cry over it!**

***Sniffle* Shut up!**

**Act II, Part 5:**

**Truth vs. Justice**

_Empress's Palace, Britannia_

_December 30, 2018_

Gage sighed out of boredom as he supervised preparations for security with Hawk and Shinji. "Remind me why we have to sit around here?" he asked.

"Because, Noa was invited to the New Years Ball and thought to bring us along," Hawk reminded him. "But it's strange that he brought all of us here."

Shinji shook head. "You need to relax more man. We're here for a party, are we not?"

"Then, why have us help with security?" Hawk inquired.

Gage narrowed his eyes on the sharpshooter. "You don't think those guys that attacked Lelouch and Kallen will be here do you?"

"I don't know, but if they do," Hawk pulled out of his pocket a watch-like object with an anti-Geass sigil on it, "we'll be ready with these anti-Geass devices."

"Not to mention Orange-kun is here too," Gage added.

"Speaking of which," Shinji pointed down the hall, "here he comes." Hawk and Gage followed to where Shinji was pointing. They saw the cybernetic orange farmer in his old white and purple trimmed coat he wore in Lelouch's service. Lance was following behind him.

"What's the status of security?" Jeremiah questioned.

"We're covered here," Hawk replied coolly, "The west and east sides of the palace are nearly finished with their security measures. Still working on the back and front."

"And the hanger area?" Lance asked.

"S-0 and W-1 are taking care of it," Hawk informed the two.

"Why don't we just call them by their real names?" Gage asked.

Shinji smacked him upside the head. "Because, idiot, not everyone knows who they are. Only the higher ups know that they are working for us here."

"The three of you continue with security," Lance ordered them as he and Jeremiah walked off.

Then Gage thought of another question. "Why didn't we bring the Skeith and Aether?"

****************

"Because Eddie is still working on them," Lelouch answered when Kallen asked. They, with Adam and Alice, were making sure the Knightmare hanger would not be left unguarded

"What do you think he's doing to them? I mean they are already so powerful."

Lelouch shrugged. "Don't know. I just hope he doesn't go crazy with them."

"He isn't working on the Skeith," Adam informed them. "Noa made it himself and he hasn't given any plans for it."

"I wonder if Rakshata worked any on the Guren," Kallen pondered.

"Only on the AI systems with Llyod," Lelouch answered her. "That includes with the Lancelot."

"I wonder where those two are?" Lelouch muttered to himself.

Alice joined in on what they were talking about. "Speaking of the Lancelot, have you spoke with Zero yet?"

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. "No, why?"

"You left him under that mask remember?" Adam questioned. "A mask he despises, of all things."

Lelouch thought about it for a moment before he made his reply. "Yeah, you are right," he sighed, "I should talk to him about it."

"I'll come with you," Kallen stepped up beside him, "I should do my job as Zero's personal guard, right?"

Lelouch chuckled as he pulled the blue hood over his head. "Yeah, I believe you should now that you are back on the field." With that, he and Kallen walked off to the main building of the Palace.

Soon after they left, Adam began to walk off. "Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Nowhere," he answered back as he left the hangar.

******************

Zero sat in his private office as he looked over the UFN reports over the computer.

"Spain seceded and the former Spanish delegate hasn't been seen or heard from since the Madrid incident," Zero muttered to himself. "Now Spain and several other countries on every continent are growing their military strength. There's even rumors of Britannian nobility returning and some of the ranks of the Black Knights are quitting."

Zero got up from his seat and looked out the window of his office. "Ever since Lelouch reappeared, there's been uneasy tension in the signs of war are being seen again...Noa, did you want to destroy the Zero Requiem?...And if so, did you understand the repercussions of doing that?

"Heh. I'm not cut out for figuring out such things," Zero sadly chuckled.

He reached a gloved hand and pressed a button on the top. Three slides on the back retracted up and the mask came off with the man's pull. Suzaku held the mask with both hands and gazed into the purple lens of the faceless object.

"Why am I still Zero?" the supposedly dead Japanese knight questioned. "Why must I still bare the burden of being the one that killed Euphie?"

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock at the door. "Lord Zero," called the guard from behind the door, "Captain Kozuki and one of the Guardians are here to see you."

"Send them in," Suzaku called back, returning the mask to his head.

Kallen came in wearing the outfit she obtained at the Guardians with now a black sash tied around her belt. The hooded Guardian wore a navy blue outfit that included a zip-up turtle neck with long wide sleeves and was zip-down the collar to show a black undershirt. He also had black gloves, baggy navy blue pants that covered his black boots, and a belt that had a buckled strap attached with a half skirt that covered his left leg. He also had a black and white feather attached to the right side of his belt.

"Hello Kallen and Lelouch," Zero greeted them, murmuring Lelouch's name.

Lelouch removed the hood that concealed his face. "How have you been, Zero?" he asked. The masked man remained silent as he removed the mask after the door closed.

"What are you doing up here, Lelouch?" Suzaku questioned as they all took a seat.

"Can't I say hello to a friend?" Lelouch responded with a chuckle.

"You know what would happen if someone sees your face," the green eyed boy scolded. "There's some serious trust issues in the Black Knights just because you are alive. Not to mention the fact that some countries are seceding from the UFN."

Lelouch had an impassive, bored, expression on his face. "Your point?" he questioned.

Suzaku and Kallen were shocked by Lelouch's response. Suzaku could barely contain his anger. "It's because of you hardly trying to hide that the world might plunge into war again!" he whispered a shout. "How can you not be upset about this?!"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes toward Suzaku in a way that the Demon Emperor did to those that opposed him. "You believe I am not upset that the world's peace is now showing signs of falling apart?" he questioned. "I am aware of what is going on in the world. It's just that I cannot do a thing about it without resorting to Geassing the leaders of each country. I merely staying calm because being angry about it won't help Suzaku."

Suzaku backed off as Lelouch continued. "Suzaku, after what I saw two months ago, I don't think war will be preventable...You think the same thing too since you got that mark, right?"

Kallen was baffled at the accusation, Suzaku wouldn't get an Advent would he? It's in the same boat as Geass, which he entirely despises with every fiber of his being, right?...Suzaku's expression answered the not uttered questions.

"Let us see it," Lelouch ordered. Suzaku complied, removing the glove covering his right hand and held it out. Slowly, a glowing green mark etched itself on the back of his hand, taking the shape of what looked like a dragon's head with the Geass sigil in the eye.

Lelouch observed it closely before looking back to the Japanese knight. "What ability does it grant you?" the ex-prince asked.

"As far as I know, mainly my physically abilities," Suzaku answered.

"It's supposed to increase all physical abilities by default," Kallen told him.

Suzaku shrugged as he took his hand back and put back on the glove. "I haven't really had much chance to use it," he informed them. "But Noa told me not to use it too much since I don't have a real Geass."

"Then how did you obtain an Advent?" Lelouch inquired.

"Noa used the 'Live' command as a base for it," Suzaku shook his head, "I'm not sure how it's supposed to affect my Advent, but I guess I haven't had much chance to test it."

Lelouch went into deep thought as he let the information sink in. 'An Advent can amplify certain behaviors that would be dormant in us, like I'm a little more carefree while Kallen has been a little harder to anger...Would it be affect Suzaku's human desire to live just like the command? Or would the mix change Suzaku's personality entirely?'

"Lelouch?" Kallen spoke, bringing him back to real time. "What are you thinking about?"

The prince shook his head. "I was thinking of his Advent," he answered then he turned his attention back to his best friend. "Suzaku, refrain from getting into a fight where you need both your Live command and your Advent, understand?"

Suzaku was taken off guard by Lelouch's demand, but nodded. "That's what Noa kinda told me, but why?"

"The Advent can amplify your most dormant behavior," Lelouch explained, "which I would guess is your desire to live. You could change entirely if it enhances your Live command."

"I understand," Suzaku noted. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Suzaku spoke again with his head bowed low. "Why didn't you become Zero again?" he asked, addressing the former Knight of Justice by raising his head back up.

Lelouch wasn't too surprised by the question. He remained quiet, staring back at the Japanese boy's eyes that seemed to be pleading for an answer. Finally Lelouch gave him one.

"Because you are the Knight of Justice," Lelouch answered. Neither Suzaku nor Kallen expected that. "You need to understand that Zero is a symbol of Justice. I cannot uphold such a thing because some of the acts I committed could not be said as just." The familiar red-orange glow appeared in both of Lelouch's eyes. "The many deaths of the innocence that were not justified, their blood is on my hands, not yours." As he finished, Lelouch remembered Euphemia, Shirley, and Rolo. "How can I be a just person?"

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku questioned, glaring intently into the violet eyes of his friend. "You sacrificed so much to give the world the peace it deserves. You didn't let a single death be wasted." Suzaku thought back to what he had done. "I betrayed my father, my country, and even my best friend for my goal...A goal that I lost sight of after Euphie's death. Lelouch, you were able to keep moving forward while I wallowed in the hatred of the past." He held out the mask to Lelouch. "I am still tied to that hate...That's why you should be Zero, Lelocuh."

Lelouch pushed the mask away. "Suzaku Kururugi is the definition of a Black Knight," he stated, confusing the other two. "You are a knight with no master. Zero is a knight that is his own master. You and Zero believe in doing what is best to uphold Justice. Not to mention, this gives you a chance to pay for your crimes. Suzaku, you need to be Zero because you are _**The**_ Black Knight for Justice."

Suzaku stared at he mask in his hands as he let the words sink in. "You fit that description too you know," he commented, looking back to his friend who just laughed.

"Actually, I have a master," Lelouch informed him. It didn't take long for Kallen to understand what he meant, but Suzaku was perplexed.

"Who?"

"Why do you think I am called the Azure Knight of the Wind?" he joked.

Suzaku chuckled. "I get it. You follow wherever the wind blows, but what do you do when is stops blowing?"

"Is it not simple?" Lelouch said with his smirk, "It means that I do what I want."

They carried on with simple conversation like how things were going or other stuff like that. Then Suzaku asked something that both Kallen and Lelouch did not see coming.

"So, have you too...ya know..."

Both Lelouch and Kallen turned several shades of red. "Not you too!" they both cried.

Suzaku held up both his hands in defense. "S-sorry, I was just asking," he appealed, but his grin showed him laughing inside. "I just thought...."

"You shouldn't ask something so personal," Kallen fumed.

"I said that I was sorry," Suzaku repeated.

****************

Adam came out to the gardens to relax. He didn't expect to find Noa, Empress Nunnally, and Princess Cornelia there conversing. When Adam tried to turn away, Noa beckoned the white haired youth to come over.

"Good afternoon Adam," Noa greeted. Nunnally eyed Adam curiously as he approached.

"Is security in the hangar set?" Cornelia questioned without greeting.

Adam nodded. "Everything is set up for the party tomorrow," he answered coolly.

"And the other areas?"

Adam shrugged with his bored reply. "Not my problem."

Cornelia was angered by the way he answered with such disrespect. "Listen you-" she began but Nunnally cut her off.

"Cornelia, he was only assignied to the hangar area with brother and Kallen," the empress reminded her sister. She turned back to Adam and reached out her hand. "It is good to finally meet you face to face," the girl said with a friendly smile.

Adam did not smile back but did shake her hand. "It is good to meet you your majesty," he said with his usual tone, "Lelouch has told me a lot about you. Mainly about how kind you were...I can see he was lucky to have a sister like you."

"Thank you for the compliment," she released his hand, "And I've heard a lot of rumors about you."

Adam quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, like what?"

"Like how you look so much-"

"Similar to Lelouch," Adam growled, "Not alike."

"Forgive me." Nunnally stared into his red eyes with her periwinkle blue. Her stare was now more sympathetic. "I've heard that you can create things from nothing and can move from one area to another, miles away, in less than a second...And I've heard what they call you on the battlefield..."

"The Terror of Death," Cornelia said the nick name with such venom. "From the destruction I've seen you make in Lelouch's service, that name suits a monster like you that served the Demon Emperor."

"Cornelia!" the empress spoke, looking up to her sister with a scolding glare. "Do not berate his and brother's names like-"

"Forget it," Adam disrupted. "If she wants to view me like that then so be it, I have nothing to prove to her." He turned away began to leave without saying good bye.

"Are you that afraid?" Noa's voice stopped Adam in his tracks. "Are you afraid that people that call you that are right? That you just might be nothing more than a weapon?" Adam turned and looked back at Noa. Nunnally could barely see a glint of sadness within his ruby eyes. "You are," Noa continued, "who you believe you are. You can listen and become the weapon people believe you to be or you can become something more...It's up to you whether or not you are their protector or their Grim Reaper."

Cornelia looked at Noa with disbelief. 'Is he telling Adam to choose between being an ally or our enemy?' she wondered. The princess looked back to the boy in question as he resumed to leaving, this time with Noa leading. She was knocked out of her thoughts by Nunnally's voice.

"Cornelia, you shouldn't have said that," she said with a saddened tone. Cornelia looked to see Nunnally with her head bowed to the ground. "He is...uncertain."

"What do you mean?" the warrior-princess asked.

"Adam...does not know if he should continue to defend us," Nunnally answered, "or if he should abandon and look at humanity as another enemy."

"Can a Grim Reaper truly defend anything?" Cornelia questioned absently.

"It depends on if he believes he is a Grim Reaper."

******************

Noa lead Adam to the roof of the palace.

"Is there something you want Noa?" Adam questioned as he crossed his arms and gazed into the landscape. The sun was setting.

"We haven't talked in awhile," the mage answered as he too looked toward the setting sun through his red sunglasses. "Tell me, what is it that troubles you?"

"I don't feel like talking about it," Adam murmured.

"You should."

Adam gave in to Noa. "I dedicated myself to protecting all of humanity because I thought that is what I should do...But they reject me and when I shield them from danger. Once during one of my missions when Lelouch was captured by the Emperor, I used my Geass to stop a landslide from destroying a small town."

"You absorbed it," Noa stated to which Adam confirmed with a nod.

"I didn't think there would be too much," Adam confessed. "I thought I could take it all in by just using my Geass...It resulted in me having to discharge the material into plasma." He paused letting Noa process the information before continuing. "It wasn't too much for me to control so I directed the energy up toward the sky in a beam...The townspeople saw what I did to prevent the landslide. Do you know what they did?" Noa didn't answer, he just listened.

"They threw things at me, whatever they had with them at the time," Adam's voice quivered with hurt. "They called me things like a monster, a demon, or the devil incarnate...Even though I saved them, they were afraid."

Noa glanced over at his young protegee and saw his expression more anguished. "I did nothing to defend my name from them," Adam went on, "But since then, I've been wondering...Should I continue to protect those who hate me, who see me as only a monster?"

Finally Noa spoke. "It's natural for people to fear those who wield such great power and, in time, they would wish it gone. You shouldn't let it get to you." Adam didn't respond. "Like I said before, it's up to you to decide your path." The mage turned but before he walked off he said one last thing. "Adam...one day, you will inherit all that I have left behind."

The youth didn't hear what the man said, for he was thinking of himself reacting to those people that feared him. When Noa was gone, Adam spoke what he thought.

"I never said that they got to me...The problem is, I don't even know what I felt that day. I just know that it didn't hurt me."

********************

The palace was a bustle of activity the next day. All except for security was rushing to finish preparations for the party. Around nine at night the guests arrived. They consisted of former nobles that supported the new Empress, Knights of Honor, and Black Knights soldiers that were off duty for the day. Several of the Black Knight higher ups attended as well, even the Tianzi and Xingke were there. They didn't want to miss the beginning of Nunnally's first full year as Empress of Britannia.

Alice sighed in disappointment. She was surrounded by so many rich people and she wasn't able to steal from any of them because Kallen was keeping watch over her. The red head wouldn't even give her the chance to dance with anyone who asked her. So here the thief was, sitting quietly at a table in a corner...going silently stir crazy.

"Can't I just go dance?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you will end up picking everyone's pockets."

"Since when do you care what happens to nobles?"

"I don't. I just don't think you should steal when you already have enough money."

"Says the girl that was a terrorist and at the same time a noble."

Kallen death glared the smirking thief. At least C.C..... "Where's C.C.?" she asked, realizing the green haired witch missing.

"She's over there," Alice answered pointing over to a woman in a black and gold dress with white gold-tipped, thigh-high boots talking with a blonde man in royal clothing.

"What is she talking to Schneizel about?" Kallen wondered aloud, but noticed Alice looking intently at something else. "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I just thought I saw something," the raven-haired thief stood up, "Lets go bug C.C., shall we?"

Kallen nodded and followed Alice to the table the second prince and the witch sat. "Ah, Miss Kozuki," greeted Schneizel after taking notice of them, "good evening to you and...I don't believe we've met, Miss?"

"Alice Saika," Alice introduced herself.

Schneizel took her hand and bowed, making the thief blush. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Saika," the second prince released her hand.

"It's...good to meet you too," Alice uttered in response.

The seated witch chuckled. "It seems like Lelouch is not the only one that was gifted with charm," C.C. mused.

Schneizel laughed. "I wonder, just what is my brother up to?" he asked, turning to Zero's personal guard.

Kallen shrugged. "Hopefully staying away from the party."

********************

After the guests arrived, Adam and Lelouch stayed outside the palace. What would happen if both the Demon Emperor and the Terror of Death was seen at the party in the Britannian Palace on News Years Eve? Well...they were _supposed_ to stay outside. Lelouch managed to convince Adam to go inside where it was warm. They avoided the ball room or any other crowded room in the palace.

Currently, when the time was nearing the midnight hour they were strolling through the south hall when Adam stopped, looking out the window toward the gardens. "What's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"I think I saw something in the bushes," Adam answered, then a thought occurred to him. "Where are the guards?"

********************

Gage was getting restless as the party went on. "Ahhhh, I'm bored!" he whined. "This fancy crap just puts me to sleep."

"Same here," Shinji agreed as he looked over to Hawk who was surrounded by a lot of women. "How does he do that without even doing anything? He's not even dressed for this kind of soiree....I mean, we're not dressed for this either, but still! He's just standing there!"

Gage shrugged. "I guess they love the cool silent type," he thought about Ghost, "I wonder what he looks like under that mask..."

"We tried to look," Shinji reminded him.

"Oh yeah...Even with Lelouch and Kallen we couldn't trick him to take it off in front of us," Gage recounted. "I guess there are somethings fate does not want us to know."

"Guess so...."

Gino walked over to them after breaking off from a dance with a beautiful girl. "What are you two doing? Aren't you going to enjoy the party? You should guys should be out on the dance floor."

Gage shrugged. "Well, it'd give me something to do I guess...Hmm? Shin? What are you looking at?" the New Zelander asked, noticing his partner looking intently in some direction.

"Over there," the fist fighter pointed at someone in a black hooded coat with a man in white regalia. "Doesn't that guy fit the description of the people that attacked Ashford?"

Gage looked over. "Yeah, but what if it's just a guy...in a black....hooded....Okay let's keep an eye on 'em." He looked over to Hawk, who was now looking over a something in another corner of the huge room. "Looks like Hawk notices something's up too."

Gino looked at the two Guardians. "Is something wrong?" he asked seriously.

"Well," Shin sighed, not taking his eyes off his target, "if I'm right, then there will be hell soon."

*****************

Adam looked over the guard's corpse. His throat was slashed and his lungs pierced. Who ever did it, was efficient and made sure no help would be called. They even killed the guards without a shot being fired.

"Adam!" Lelouch called from the rose section of the garden. Adam rushed over to where Lelouch had called and was shocked to see Black Knight soldiers and Britannian guards hanging by their necks on thorn-covered vines. Others seemed to have been pierced through their heart by the same force.

"What happened?" Adam voiced the question they were both thinking.

"There's...no way that the plants would just move and do this right?" Lelouch wondered. "Unless..."

"Why would they come here with so many witnesses and the Black Knights surrounding the area?" Adam questioned.

Lelouch's eyes widened when he realized that so many men wouldn't be killed so stealthy by just one person, even if they had this kind of power. There had to be more, and Lelouch doubted that whomever wanted their people in, didn't settle for just the southern entrance. "You don't think..?"

"We better get inside!" As soon as Adam turned around and said that, he and Lelouch were staring at about ten skinny white and gray uniformed masked soldiers with dangling bladed arms. One of them stabbed a spiked had toward Adam from a few feet away. The arm unexpectedly stretched toward him as if it was made of rubber, and by the time he realized what was happening, Adam was done for.

Luckily, Lelouch had his sword and was able to slash off the assailant's arm before it pierced his comrade. The assassin didn't even make a sound to indicate that it was hurt.

"You alright?" Lelouch asked the Guardian behind him while he focused on the ones in front.

"Don't worry about me," Adam scolded as he conjured a spear and a sword. "You go on ahead, I'll take care of them."

"Alright," Lelouch nodded, "You take care of the pawns, I'll find whoever is in charge."

"Ready."

"Set."

Adam chucked the spear and nailed the center assassin's head while the others broke up their formation. "GO!"

Lelouch dashed, sword in hand, toward the entrance, leaving Adam to tend to the enemies behind. As he turned left down a hall, someone called out to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lelouch stopped and in front of him a portal of dark energy appeared and a man in a hooded black coat stepped out. "You can't stop the inevitable," the man said.

"Your voice sounds familiar," Lelouch pointed out. "Who are you?"

"I'm hurt," the man said as he reached both gloved hands to his hood and slowly pulled it back. "Do you really not remember me..." Lelouch couldn't believe what his own eyes showed him. "...Brother?"

*****************

Ohgi looked at his watch. "Just three more minutes," he said to his wife.

"We should have stayed with Naoto," Viletta sighed. "I know he's in good care with Sayoko but still."

"We'll pick him up and go as soon as the ball drop is finished," Ohgi assured her, smiling. "Promise."

The dark skinned Britannian smiled back to her Japanese husband. "Okay."

"Are you and your wife enjoying yourselves, Prime Minister Ohgi?" Noa asked, walking up behind them with Lance at his side. Lance was carrying two long objects, wrapped in some sort of fabric.

Ohgi nodded to the one armed man. "Yes, we are...Noa, what was with all the extra security?" he asked.

Noa frowned. "You might see why soon, if I am right."

Ohgi didn't like the dread that came from the enigmatic man's answer. "What's going on?" he asked. Viletta could sense an air of danger comeing from the room as the last minute to midnight ticked by. People began counting down

Ten...

"Ohgi, be prepared for war like no other," Noa advised. Nine... "Do not be afraid. Let go of other people's past sins...Or you most certainly will not survive."

Eight...Seven...Six...

Ohgi's eyes widened as he took notice of a man in black hooded coat followed by a another masked man in a white and gray trimmed uniform that looked like one of the Black Knights' uniforms. The one in the black held a rose as he and his companion walked to where the guests of honor gathered.

Five...Four....Three...Two...

Noa nodded over to Lance who pressed the communicator in his ear and began giving orders to the other guards in the room. But something was wrong with communicating with the rest of security, there was a lot of static.

One...No one screamed 'Happy New Year.' All that was heard was a loud explosion from outside and a gunshot in the room.

****************

_Five minutes prior._

Marik sat by his personal guard. Five minutes till the New Year. Five minutes till the Geass War goes global.

'I do hope Bismark and Issac won't screw up,' Marik thought to himself as he sniffed the rose he took from the garden. 'Bismark isn't one for spotlight and Issac can't speak...I guess I have to be the theatrical one it seems.'

He looked over to his personal Drone, a non-Geass user brought back from C's World. Each Remnant was given a personal Drone to act as a guard and were different from regular drones since they were intelligent enough to act as there former personality and were more empowered than normal Drones. They were named as the Templar. The one Marik chose was a man named Luke Monet, a former painter, he wasn't much of a fighter but Marik picked him because he was like the Remnant himself...One of art.

"Shall we take the stage?" Marik asked Monet at the last minute to midnight ticked on. The painter nodded and they stood up, knowing the other Remnants were in place. Marik took the rose he had with him. "Let us introduce ourselves."

The midnight hour arrived and everyone was silent at the loud BOOM that sounded from the front of the palace. Marik mentally sighed as he approached the target. 'That stupid clown has no taste in finesse.'

The guards protecting the honorable guests were taken down by Monet's gunshots. The Remnant approached before the young Empress of Britannia and her Black Knight guests. They glared at Marik as he mockingly bowed before Nunnally.

"Good evening," he greeted.

"Who are you?!" Xingke questioned as he stood between the Tianzi and the hooded man.

Marik stood back up, but did not remove the hood that shadowed his face. "Well now, no need to be rude," he told the Chinese man. "You can know that I am an enemy to this so called peace you established...So, which of you should die first?"

"Do you realize that you are in no place to make threats?" Zero asked as he approached Marik.

"I believe that I am in the right place," Marik smoothly answered. "That explosion you realize was from one of my accomplices in this act. And in reality, we have this entire city surrounded and this palace infiltrated by me and my friend here."

"Impossible!" Jeremiah claimed. "We have this whole place guarded at all sides. There is no way you got in here without being noticed. And an army is hard to hide if it is about to attack." To this Marik laughed.

"What's so funny?" Guilford asked, he and Cornelia stood side by side against the hooded man.

The Remnant stopped laughing. "You all will soon realize...That the impossible was never impossible," he proclaimed. No one noticed the temperature of the room begin to decline.

Zero drew his sword and pointed the tip of it at the threat. "Who are you?" he demanded. Several guards surrounded Marik and his guard, aiming their guns at them.

Marik stared at Zero with an amused smile. "Ahhhh, the masked hero of Justice," Marik twiddled with the rose in his hand. "It's an honor to meet Zero...Too bad you are not really him."

"What are you talking about?" Behind the mask, Suzaku was taken off guard but wouldn't let this enemy of peace to see it.

"I mean you are obviously not the original Zero," the Remnant answered. "Although you do play the role of a Black Knight better than anyone here. Hmm, I bet everyone would agree if they saw your face."

Xingke and Nunnally knew who this Zero was and could sense that this man knew who he was as well. "What is it that you want?" Zero questioned.

Marik chuckled. "What me and my comrades desire, is an end to his illusionary thing you call peace," he turned and faced the crowd. "I am a Remnant and my friend is my Knight. We Remnants wish to reveal and crush the sins you hidden in the name of Justice. We are Truth and our soldiers defend the Truth that you Black Knights try so desperately to exterminate."

Monet now spoke up. "We are the White Knights Templar. We are Knights for Truth. We ask you too not look away from that which is frightening, do not allow yourselves to be deceived by pretty words."

Some of the people looked at the terrorists as if they were crazy. "What Truth?" someone called out.

Marik smirked. 'Bingo.' "This so false peace you have," he began, but Zero would not let him speak anymore.

"Enough!" The masked knight attacked from behind, but a new hooded man jumped to the platform from which they stood and blocked Zero's attack with a large black and gold sword.

"Why be so eager to stop him?" the new one asked, with a very familiar deep voice. "Why would a knight discard honor by attacking from behind unless there was something to hide?"

'Damn,' Suzaku cursed himself. He saw the look of suspicion on the faces of the crowd. 'Now they know there's a secret.'

"As I was saying," Marik continued, "This peace was created by those whom you believe evil, through a plan known as Zero Requiem...Created by the first Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia's plan of peace through a lie." He paused to let the shock fade from everyone's faces. "You may allow yourselves to live in peace created by a lie but, ask yourself this: Is it really peace? The Demon Emperor is known to be alive after his 'death', yet he was never brought to justice by the Black Knights yet. What do you think, Zero?"

"What does it matter?!" Zero responded. "He has done nothing to threaten us yet!"

"Why should we believe the words of his replacement?!" the one he was fighting with asked.

"It does not matter," Marik resumed his speech with unsure gunners still aiming at him. "This fake calm you fabricated with Lelouch will come to an end and we shall make a real peace not created through lies. And to those who believe we are in the right, join us! Do not allow your eyes to be clouded anymore!

"Now...Let the curtains rise for the first act!" he finished with the sound of another explosion from outside the palace. The doors burst open and civilians stormed out of the ball room away from the upcoming fight between the Black Knights of Justice and the White Templars of Truth with their Remnant leaders.

Marik turned to the Empress who stayed silent throughout the whole speech. He finally removed his hood, revealing his long strawberry blonde hair and his handsome green eyed face.

"Why would you destroy their peace?" Nunnally questioned.

Marik looked at her with a smirk. "Because this world needs to pay for it's sins." He held out the rose and a petal fell. "It was time for your peace to wilt away." With that the rose shined bright and changed into a to a broadsword.

"Don't think you will make it out alive," Xingke warned, drawing out his own blade.

Marik knew he and his comrades were still surrounded by their guns but he was not worried. The rear of the castle was already broken through and three Remnants were inside as well...Only the Guardians and Noa posed a real threat.

But still... "Oh, I think we will make it out," Marik told them. Kaguya sneezed, causing everyone not fighting to see her shivering. "Getting cold?" he mused before spikes of ice broke through from below.

*****************

Adam had finished the strange soldiers and now tried to call someone on his cellphone, but all he got was static. "Damn," he cursed as he pocketed his phone. "This would explain why no one was alerted to intruders."

"An electro magnetic signal is jamming all communication around the palace," called a low British-accented voice from behind.

Adam turned and saw many armed masked white soldiers aiming their machine guns at him. In front was a woman soldier what seemed like a skin type uniform, kinda like a pilot's suit, and a Remnant.

"Calm down," the Remnant warned. "Even you can't take on this many without using your full power, Adam." The comment made Adam take a step back. A third explosion came from the west entrance.

"We're surrounded," Adam stated through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry," the Remnant told him. "This is not a real fight, this is a demonstration."

"You want to show how your army is compared to the Black Knights," Adam accused.

The Remnant chuckled. "Of course, I'll tell you what. I'll let you run off and help your friends."

"I doubt you would just let me go."

"Let's just say someone else would want to have a crack at you," the Remnant explained. "Besides, I'm just here for the enjoyment the game of war provide."

"Game? There is no game that puts peoples' lives at stake!"

"Hmph. Then are you not going to take my offer? I'll hold off my attack of the rear while you go off and help your allies...I'll give you fifteen minutes."

Adam growled but took the offer and ran back inside. "Is it okay for you to be so relaxed, Morgan?" the woman asked in a seductive voice.

The Remnant called Morgan laughed as he pulled a stack of playing cards from his pocket. "Why should I be afraid in such an amusing game, Lily?" he asked as he dropped the cards from one hand to the other and back. "Besides, I'm not worried," he drew a card from the top of the deck: the Ace of Spades. "I have Lady Luck on my side after all."

***************

Lelouch dodged Rolo's hidden blades that flicked out from under his sleeve. The fight was not much, Rolo only had the job of stalling Lelouch and Adam from coming to the people's aide. But neither side seemed to gain an upper hand.

When the sounds of gunfire was heard through the halls of the palace did the battle come to a pause. "It seems my job is done," Rolo told him as he began to step into the same darkness he first appeared from.

"Wait Rolo, why are you still alive?!" Lelouch asked but received no answer as his 'brother' vanished.

"Lelouch!" Adam yelled, running up behind him. "We better get out of this area."

"What's the matter?"

"Just move it!"

Lelouch did as Adam said and hastened toward the ball room. 'Nunnally, Kallen, please be okay,' prayed the prince.

They broke through the door to find the room covered in ice and several guards dead. "Where is everyone?" Adam voiced the question.

"That way," Lelouch pointed to an opened hall with the door completely missing.

The two ran down the hall. "Lelouch!" a voice called out. The prince followed the source and found Schneizel beckoning them over from an open room.

They went inside to find all of the Black Knight higher ups, save for Kallen and Zero, with Noa, Lance, and C.C. Cornelia was on a bed her left shoulder bandaged. "What happened?" Adam asked and Schneizel explained. Apparently the two Remnants escaped with Nunnally and contact with anyone outside the palace was impossible. Zero and Jeremiah were chasing the Remnant that had Nunnally, the Guardians were dealing with the other two, and Gino, Xingke, and Anya went to help fight off anymore of the Templars. Lelouch and Adam went to join them.

"We won't make it without reinforcements," Ohgi pointed out.

"How could they get so close?" Viletta asked to which Noa answered.

"They got close because some of the guards betrayed us. Conservatives perhaps promised to restore Britannia to former glory," he explained. "But isn't it odd? Why didn't they just kill the Empress? Not to mention they haven't stormed the palace yet nor send in Knightmares."

Schneizel's eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

Noa nodded. "She's bait..."

C.C. finally spoke up. "Hopefully they won't get away with this."

*****************

Hawk, Shinji, Alice, Gage, and Kallen were fighting off two really powerful guys. Shinji and Gage fought the one with the sword while Kallen and Hawk dealed with the ice user. The Guardians didn't seem like they were going to win in time to help Zero and Jeremiah, let alone get outside to fend off troops outside.

"Damn," Kallen cursed. She was cut by an ice spike that popped out of the side of the wall. She and Hawk couldn't get close and the ice blocked any long range. It seemed to them, that this guy was just playing keep away.

For Shinji, Alice, and Gage, whomever this guy was, he seemed to defend every attack they tried. It was as if he knew what they were going to do before they did it.

"Kallen," Hawk spoke during a pause in the battle, "Go to the hangar and get the Guren. They don't seem to have any Knightmares so it'd be easy for you to deal with them. No doubt it'll be guarded, so be careful."

"But-"

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "Don't forget, I don't miss my mark."

Kallen nodded and ran off to leave the three of them behind. As she rushed to the hangar Kallen ran into Lelouch and Adam.

"Kallen, glad you're okay," Lelouch said at first. "Where's Nunnally?" he asked desperately.

"They were heading to the roof," she answered. "But that way is blocked by the enemy. You have to find a different way up."

Lelouch nodded. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the hangar to get the Guren, maybe I can drive away the enemy outside."

Adam shook his head. "Too dangerous. They would more than likely have already secured the hangar. I'll go with you." Lelouch and Kallen nodded in agreement before bidding each other good luck and splitting up.

As Kallen and Adam raced to the hangar, Adam began questioning the point of the attack. A broad casted speech, no Knightmare frames, and the higher ups of the Black Knights and the Britannian government were virtually unharmed....Then the thought hit him.

"Argh! They're screwing with us!" he raged.

"What do you mean?" Kallen didn't fully understand.

"Think about it. They could have killed us off already if they had Knightmares. They could have assassinated the important political people without this battle. And they are not storming the palace. I see what they are doing."

"What?"

"They're making the Black Knights look like a bunch of bumbling idiots. They're just ruining the reputation and credibility of the Black Knights."

"Then why would they kidnap...Unless."

"They are going to unmask Zero to the world....A traitor being the Knight of Justice will crush the Black Knights credit."

"Damn and there making us run around like fools doing it!"

"HEEEEEEEHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHA! BINGO! You guessed right!" cried an obnoxius voice. Kallen and Adam stopped in front of the hangar entrance to see two Remnants standing in their way. The laughing one removed his hood to reveal a face with clown make-up and wild green hair. "It's really not my style thought....I'd much rather kill the lot of the Black Knights."

"Will you ever shut up, Benji?" said his partner. "Seriously, you are much more annoying than the twins." He removed his hood revealing his medium length reddish brown hair and amber eyes. "It's been awhile, ne, Shadow?"

"Lazard," Adam said his name with great venom.

"I killed you!" Kallen stated. "Why are you still here?!"

"Oooooooo, Ardor's little sister isn't too smart is she?" the clown mocked. "Must run in the family."

"I agree, he is annoying," Kallen growled.

Lazard ignored their bickering. "I do owe you for that, Red Lotus, but my business is with Shadow."

"I have a name, Lazard," Adam told him through gritted teeth.

Benji laughed. "Sooooo, the wolf bares his fangs...Oh, I'm soooo scared.....Hahaahahahahaahaha...I can see it in his eyes, it's just as you say Lazard...A living weapon of pure destruc-Whoa!" A spear missed him by half centimeter. "Well, that sure was rude of you sir!"

Adam glared thousands of daggers at the clown. "You, should really learn to shut up."

Lazard chuckled. "What's the matter? Can't accept the truth of being a weapon?"

"How can you call a human being a weapon?!" Kallen shouted, drawing her sword.

"Kallen," Adam said in a barely audible whisper.

"Ahhh, don't put your panties in a bunch, girlie," Benji chided, "You really don't understand what your so called comrade is capable of do you?"

"That doesn't matter!" Kallen declared. "He is not just some monster that's only bred for destruction."

Lazard spoke, this time with a cold air coming about him. "You say that now, but I wonder if you can keep that word." He looked over to Adam who noticed the change in his eyes, they were just like...

"This feeling," Adam breathed. "Kallen, leave Lazard to me."

"Ooooooo....Finally some FUN!" Benji exclaimed with glee, but Lazard stood in his way. "Awwwwww, but I want to play!"

"Ardor would be angry if you fight Kozuki," Lazard reminded him. "And Shadow is not for you fight, understand?" He looked at the two Guardians. "Our forces have already begun to pull out."

"What?!" Kallen didn't believe it. 'They're running away,' she thought hopefully.

Adam shook his head, as if he heard her thoughts. "They are not running away," he growled through gritted teeth, "They're passing us up." Kallen scowled at the insult the Remnants were making to the Black Knights and the Guardians.

"Kozuki," Lazard called out as he began to vanish into darkness, "If you wish to see Ardor, he is waiting on the battlefield, taking out your allied Knightmares."

He vanished and Benji soon followed, but only after one last comment. "Meatheads have all the fun," he growled.

Kallen went to the hangar door but Adam grabbed hold of her shoulder. "Where are you going?" he questioned. "We have other things to worry about."

"This is just something I have to do," she explained, shrugging off his hand.

"Swallow your pride and wait for another day."

"...Okay."

"Now, lets see if Llyod and everyone is alright."

*******************

"Looks like your sis isn't comin' huh?" a 24-year old Remnant with slicked back hair and an old style rifle asked Ardor who was gazing up into the night sky. "Think she wussed out?"

Ardor shook his head. "No," he answered, turning his gaze to his Knightmare, "she's just busy, Ricardo."

"Well, it's not like her Guren will beat yours," Ricardo commented. "Not to mention Naoto taught her everything she knows, so you know you can predict her moves."

"Mm...You see anymore enemies in the hills?" Ardor asked.

"Nope, mission accomplished," Ricardo sighed. "Man, I wish I could've gone to the palace too. There's hardly any action for me up here."

"Quit whining," Ardor snapped. "We better move out if we want to catch the broadcast."

********************

Jeremiah and Zero cornered Marik on the roof. "Surrender the Empress!" Zero commanded, pointing his sword at the Remnant.

Marik only chuckled as he set down the sleeping girl on the floor. "You honestly think it will be that easy?" he questioned, humor in his tone. The two soldiers didn't notice several seeds drop from his sleeve. "Come and claim her, if you can."

"Gladly," the Orange man obliged. Jeremiah slid out a blade from one of his sleeves and leaped into the air above the Remnant, blade held high. "You shall not surpass my loyalty!" he yelled out.

Zero saw Marik smirk. "You cannot surpass Mother Nature," he said as huge vines shoot out from where the seeds lay.

"What is this?!" Jeremiah shouted. The vines wrapped around the cyborg, trapping him. "This isn't Geass is it?" The vines covered his mouth.

"No," Marik chuckled. "Minor characters like you shouldn't try to take the spotlight, especially in such an important scene," he looked over to the Black Knight, "Don't you agree Suzaku-kun?"

Zero was unfazed by this. "I'm surprised that you didn't reveal my identity entirely."

"It's better if we just unmask you," Marik explained.

"Then that means..."

Marik nodded. "You were our target." He brought up the broadsword in his hand. "The role of Zero, never belonged to someone like you anyways." The Remnant dashed toward Zero and slashed his sword.

Zero deflected the blow and countered with a horizontal cut at Marik's abdomen. Marik gracefully spun around the cut and swept his blade at Zero's legs. The knight jumped over the sword and slashed downward. Marik brought up his sword and blocked, then kicked Zero back away.

There was a pause in the fight. "What's the matter?" Marik questioned. "Why don't you tell me you want to live?" Suzaku glared at the smirking Remnant behind his mask. "I thought you knew how to use it."

Zero responded with another assault. Marik began dodging each strike as he continued to mock the Japanese man behind the mask. "You wish for death yet you cannot achieve it...I could be merciful and kill you or just keep as I am and just let you keep living."

"Shut up!" Zero demanded as Suzaku launched his trademark kick.

Marik ducked under the blow. "Now you hate the mask you wear because your princess met her tragic end....Anyone would want death's sweet embrace after that." Zero landed behind the Remnant, he turned and slashed, but Marik just back-stepped. "I'll give death."

Zero was surprised when the Remnant swung his sword at such a far length away. He was even more surprised when the blade of the broadsword broke apart and reached out, connected by a metal coil exposed between each blade. Zero raised his weapon to block but the blades wrapped around his and snapped it.

'No!' Suzaku thought in sh as he watched half his sword fall to the ground. He felt another strike hit off his mask. At that moment, glowing rings formed around his eyes..._**Live!**_ Suzaku ducked under the third strike and dashed toward Marik with the half of the sword he had left.

"Interesting," Marik smiled as he step-dodged all of Suzaku's attacks. "So this is the command our leader warned us about." He returned his broadsword to it's normal state and locked his blade with Suzaku's.

"It brings out your full potential if there is any threat to your life," the Remnant observed. "But even so, there are still your physical limits." Marik hopped back and slashed across. Suzaku brought up his sword and blocked the slash. Marik just smirked. "Got you!" he exclaimed as the broadsword broke apart on contact with Suzaku's blade. The Remnant yanked away the rest of the Japanese knight's weapon and tossed it off the roof.

What happened next happened in almost an instant. Suzaku felt the blades wrap around his ankle. Marik pulled, tripping Suzaku on his face, then he started whipping the Black Knight's back, repeatedly.

'Is a Remnant really this strong?' Suzaku wondered as he rolled away from the lashings. 'Even with the Live command...Then I have only one last resort.' He struggled himself to get up, the blades of the whip sword bore into his back. Suzaku rasied his left hand as a green dragon head mark etched itself over the back of his hand.

Marik quirked an interested eyebrow. "You have an Advent? No matter, you took too much damage and are now losing a lot of blood." He slung the whip sword and tripped up Suzaku once more before returning the broadsword to it's completed state. "Pathetic," Marik sighed, now standing over Suzaku. "Oh well, I'll go ahead and grant your wish now." He pulled back the sword as he prepared the final blow. "I'll pierce Zero's broken heart."

Suzaku watched the point of the blade fall toward his heart in slow motion. He struggled to move, but the pain of the slashes kept him from moving. But the desire to move, it was from the command, not Suzaku. His thoughts were only of death's embrace. He closed his eyes.

'This..._Live_...is what I wanted..._Live_...I should..._Live_...accept it. At least..._Live_...I'll be with Euphie...'

_YOU SUCK!_

"Gonna die hard huh?" Marik questioned. Suzaku grasped the blade with one gloved, now bleeding hand. He stopped it just above impact, maybe his Live command kick in one last time with his Advent. Marik frowned. "Something's different about you, Kururugi."

Suzaku opened his eyes, they were glowing bright green and he wore a big smile on his face. In fact his entire expression seemed like he was laughing.

"Suzaku is not here," Suzaku said, tightening his grip on the blade. Marik's eyes widened when he heard a crack, prompting him to pull away. Suzaku slowly stood up, still smiling.

"Who are you?" the Remnant questioned.

"I'm the dragon that resides inside of Suzaku. A dragon born to keep this sorry excuse of a knight alive," this Suzaku answered. "But it doesn't matter who or what I am though, cause you're dead!" 'Dragon' Suzaku rushed Marik at a pace that surpassed the Live command.

Marik swung his whip sword only to have Suzaku catch the coil and pull, reeling the Remnant in. "Take this!" Suzaku screamed happily as his fist smashed into Marik's face, sending the Remnant flying off, releasing his grip on the sword. Suzaku only laughed manically as Marik rolled and howled in pain.

Tossing the whip sword away, Suzaku slowly walked over and began stomping on the Remnant. "What's the matter? Can't take a beating flower boy?!" the knight, no dragon, taunted before kicking Marik closer to the edge of the roof.

Marik tried to get up, but Suzaku pressed his foot on his back, pushing the Remnant back down. Marik felt the Japanese teen grab his arm and slowly begin to tug. Looking up, the Remnant saw the absolute joy in Suzaku's glowing green eyes. Pain shot through Marik's arm as he felt his limb begin to dislodge.

Suzaku laughed sadistically as Marik screamed in pain. "That's right, scream as I rip off your arm! It makes me feel good to hear them!" As the screams grew louder, Suzaku's laughter became even more loud.

It came to an abrupt end when Suzaku was kicked from behind, getting him off the Remnant. The angered knight turn around to see Lelouch glaring at him. "You want ta fight?" Dragon Suzaku asked the prince.

"Who are you?" Lelouch demanded.

"It doesn't matter who I am," Suzaku noticed that the Remnant escaped through a portal of darkness. "Why did you stop me?"

"I won't let you use Suzaku to gain pleasure through other people's pain," Lelouch told him. "Now, answer me, who are you?"

The Dragon within only laughed. "I'm the one who saved his ass...and someday, when he no longer has anymore will to keep going...I'll be the one in control." With that last statement, Suzaku fainted. Lelouch cut the vines that held Jeremiah and ordered him to take Suzaku and Nunnaly to

Lelouch looked out to the palace, still intact, but it sustained a lot of damage. The prince looked up to see the silhouette of an airship out in the distance. He looked over to the Zero mask, cracked wide open. Lelouch gritted his teeth, the war hasn't even begun and the Black Knights already looked like they would lose.

He shook the thought out of his head. "I won't let them destroy the peace of this world," Lelouch told himself. "I swear I won't."

**********************

_Unknown Location_

_Several Days later_

"So the world descends into chaos," Lazard muttered to himself as he glanced at the screen. Many countries had joined the White Knights to oppose Zero and more importantly, Lelouch vi Britannia. Even the old nobility of Britannia. "All for the promise for power," he said.

"Just like moths to a flame," Marik agreed. "And the lower ranks of the Black Knights are thrown into a state of distrust toward the commanding officers."

"But Zero is still their symbol of Justice," Bismark pointed out, glaring toward the plant user. "I knew I should have been the one to capture Suzaku."

"Don't fret, he'll be exposed soon enough," Marik assured him with a grin.

"Your just making excuses for being thrashed," Benji laughed. "You came in all 'AHHH! It huuuuuuurts!' Hahahahaha. You wuss."

"You should learn to keep that mouth shut, clown!" Marik warned.

Lazard walked over to the corner of the room to converse with someone. "Yes, I know the time is coming," he said to himself. "I just need a reason to go into C's World without Marcus watching me...Yes, Shadow has grown a little stronger. So did the girl."

Ardor watched in a corner as everyone else talked about battle plans on the EU and the Chinese Federation. He wasn't interested in tactics for he was just an ace pilot, the one they sent to follow orders. That didn't matter to him though, his pride was to being a fighter anyways.

Ardor looked at the screen, showing the map of the world and the territories that were split between the UFN and the White Knights...The Second Great War, some would call, others would say it was the War of the Knights. No matter what it was called, this war was just a front to hide the never ending battle that went on throughout time...The Geass War.

**Well there it is, the final part of Act II. Suzaku's Advent, I haven't fully decided on what it is...I just know that it pretty much triples the Live command and gives him a sadistic personality. I'd like to here some suggestions if you have any...**

**Tell me what you think or ask questions in a Review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
